Sonic Tales: The Cold Heart of Hate
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Eggman Nega has unleashed an evil anicent princess from her prison, who has a personal vendetta and long history against Blaze and her family heritage. Blaze has to finish what her family started to save herself and her friends from the cold heart of her enemy. The thirtieth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from a hallway of a mysterious place that is unknown to many. In the hallway, a shadow of a tall man with a egg shape body could be seen, getting bigger and taller as he reach his destination. He walked past some of his hand made Egg pawns that saluted him when they spotted him for they must show their respect and loyalty to the man. He stopped walking when found himself in front of a steel door that automatically open for him as he enter through.

The tall egg shape had a gray mustache and was wearing a coat that was colored in black and yellow over his one piece red suit, alongside with some foot wear that were also colored in black and yellow. This egg shaped man is none other than, Dr. Eggman Nega, Eggman's other dimension counterpart from the Sol Dimension and Blaze's arch enemy.

Eggman had his hands behind his back with a crazy sadistic smile on him as he walked into a room filled with computer monitors. The mad scientist sat down and began typing on keyboard as his turned on the computer monitor in front of him. Once he was done typing on his keyboard he sat back and watch the computer screen load up.

Nega waited patiently until on his monitor show visual of his other counterpart, Dr. Eggman on his monitor, who seems to be busy talking to two small robots who he recognize as Orbot and Cubot and had a tasty club sandwich in his hand that was half eaten.

"Pipe down you bozos! Can't you see I'm getting a call from somebody!" Eggman yelled at his two robot companions before turning around to look at Eggman Nega. "Well isn't my evil counterpart from the Sol Dimension, Dr. Eggman Nega. How ya doing? Planning something evil I assume."

"Hello Ivo, it's been awhile." Nega greeted.

"Why is it that you called me today? I'm busy eating this delicious sandwich." Eggman said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well yes, I was thinking we could talk about each other's evil plans to take over the world and see which is better." Nega said, with a boosting smile.

"Ohh! I do like a good talk with another evil scientist. I'll go first." He said, perking with interest.

"Fine by me." Eggman Nega said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Recently I'm working on a new type of poison that will help me get rid of that pesky blue hedgehog once and for all." Eggman said, proudly.

"Really now?" Nega said, sounding interested.

"Yes, I'm still working on the kinks of the poison. I just need to add a few more elements to be completed. Once that's done, Sonic is good as dead and my plan for world domination will be a reality. " Said Eggman, with a boosting smile.

"What about you Nega? What plans to do you have to take down Blaze in your dimension?" Eggman question his counterpart.

Eggman Nega let out his trademark laugh, "Ho ho ho ho, I thought you would never ask Ivo!" He said, "For a long time, I've been traveling the world looking for something called the 'Ice Crystals' in the coldest part of the world." He said.

"Ice Crystals? What are they? What do you plan to with them?" Eggman said, curious.

"I plan to bring back an ancient evil that once roam this very planet long ago." Nega said, keeping his smirk, "While looking for these Ice Crystals, it help unleashed some other ancient evil that also once roam this planet."

"Like what ancient evils?" Eggman said.

"For example, Grima the Soul Burner and Viper the She-Devil were awoken from their deep slumber after I require a few of the Ice Crystals. I thought these two ancient beast would keep Blaze busy while I could gather the rest of the Ice Crystals, but….." Nega stopped as he gave out a frustrated sigh.

"But what?"

"Blaze called for help from that annoying blue hedgehog from your dimension to deal with Grima and Viper. Blaze almost foiled my plans, but I manage to escape with the Ice Crystals I needed." Nega said, clenching his fist.

"Intriguing, mind if I see one of these Ice Crystals that you have?" Eggman asked.

Nega nodded his head and took out a small piece of a Ice Crystal that was being held in a small capsule case, "Feast your eyes Ivo, for this will bring the downfall of Princess Blaze and her kingdom." He said, proudly.

Eggman took a careful look at the Ice Crystal and became fascinated on how the gem looked so clear and white than a regular Chaos Emerald from his dimension. "Fascinating, in all my life I never seen a gem so white and pure, but why is it in that capsule though?" Said the curious scientist.

"That's because the Ice Crystals are extremely cold, maybe colder than absolute zero. One of these crystals without protection will make your hand absolute numb for an hour." Nega said, looking at his Ice Crystal in his capsule.

"When are you planning to unleash your this evil plan of your's?" Eggman said.

A wicked smile appeared on Nega's face, "Very soon actually, for you see Ivo. My ultimate weapon is not quite ready for to be unleashed and not yet in full power." He said, "If you like Ivo, once my plan is successful. I could bring my ultimate weapon to your world and help you conquer it if you like."

Eggman laughed, "That won't be necessary, even if my current plan to poison Sonic fails. I still have a couple of tricks up my sleeve for him and his friends." He said, proudly.

"Suit yourself, but don't go crawling to me for help if your plans for world domination fails." Nega mocked.

"Back at ya, so are we still having poker night this Friday right?" Eggman asked.

"If I'm not too busy ruling the world, then yeah it's still on." Nega nodded to his only friend.

With that, both mad scientist bid farewell with each other and turned off their communication. Eggman Nega got off his seat and walked towards to another room he was close by. Nega input his password and his hand print as the door open up for him.

When Nega walked in the room where his Egg pawns were at their station working and saluted their maker once when they saw him come in. In the center of the room, laid a large class tube with a mysterious figure in a ice prison with a large container that Nega built around it. The tube was completely covered in a gloss of ice and was spreading out a ice mist on the floor.

Eggman Nega walked towards his container holding his ultimate weapon, pressed a few buttons that open a small hatchet and inserted that Ice Crystal he was showing to Eggman a while ago. As the Ice Crystal was inserted, Nega saw that his ultimate weapon's finger gave out a small twitch before stopping.

Nega smiled evilly and put a hand on the glass tube containing his ultimate weapon, "Soon. Soon I shall release you from your Ice Prison that Blaze's ancestor, Princess Igni, put you in 4,000 years ago on this very planet. With your powers and my smarts, we will bring down Blaze and take both the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter for absolute power. We will be unstoppable and everybody will fear us." He said, excitedly,

Eggman Nega began to walk away from his weapon with his hands behind his back and a devilish smile, "I'm sure you would be happy to get a little revenge after what happen to you according to the old tales I read about you and Princess Igni. I know I would want revenge if something like "that" happen to me, especially with that "cold" heart you have." He said, keeping his evil grin.

"Just wait a bit longer and you can let out all that hatred and pain that's been storing in you over the past 4,000 years, my dear princess. After all, I counting on you since I worked so hard to bring you back. You better meet my expectations princess…." Eggman Nega smiled once looked at his ultimate weapon and said the name out loud.

"Shivera."

A Few Weeks later

Over at Blaze's Kingdom there was a large crowd of people waiting patiently in front of Blaze's castle. Among the crowds of people were Sonic and all of his friends, who too were waiting for their purple feline friend to come out of her castle. In front of Sonic, his friends, and the crowd of people was a stage with a large figure covered in a large sheet over it. There was also Blaze's royal guards protecting the entrance of Blaze's castle as they waited for their princess to come out of the door, securing Blaze and the people of the kingdom from any threat that might come.

Everybody in Blaze's kingdom were taking a day off for this special day Blaze was holding. Every shop, taverns, schools, and other business alike were also closed down. The weather was pretty hot as the sun above the sky was sending a small heat wave, but the winds of the weather were also keeping things cool down a bit.

Today was a special day for Blaze for she asked her dimension partner, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his friends; Tiara, Tails, Knuckles, Honey, Mighty, Ray, Cream, Vanilla, Marine Team Chaotix, Rouge, Shadow, Big, and Omega to come to her dimension for this special day to celebrate with her for she didn't want to be alone to celebrate. Today marks the day of Blaze's ancestor, Princess Igni, who saved the world exactly 4,000 years ago.

Blaze's is holding a honor for her ancestor for she was very important around the world and to the other kingdoms in her home world. Blaze is responsible for keeping her kingdom and the other kingdom safe from any evil doers like Eggman Nega and must protect the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter that her family have been protecting for many generations, even before Princess Igni's time on earth.

Sonic was standing close to some of his friends that he considers to be his family. There was his two siblings Miles Tails Power, a eight year old fox who he has been best friends since their early days of their childhood and considers him as his little brother.

His other friend that he considers as his sibling was a 15 year old yellow cat in a fancy red dress named Honey the Cat, who he met during Eggman's Bounty Hunt plan and became long life friends and adopted her as his dear sister in his life.

There was also his girlfriend, a spunky princess manx cat and the guardian of the Six Magical Rings from her home island Misty Peak. Her name is Tiara Boobowski, who Sonic once rescued from Eggman when they were both kids and met again later as teenagers to hook up. The hedgehog and manx cat have been a in strong relationship since, going on fun adventures and beating Eggman and his badniks together, both sharing their love of adventure and action to each other.

Sonic was currently having a chat with his friendly rival Knuckles, who he also considers him as part of his family despite them arguing and fighting most of the time. Knuckles is like a cousin to Sonic, always fighting, not getting along, and seeing who could do much better than the other can in anything.

Sonic's attention was then turned to his sister, Honey, who tapped on his shoulder, "What's up Honey?" The blue hedgehog said, giving his cat sister his attention.

"Sonic, when is Blaze gonna come out of her castle? The heat of the sun is killing me. I hate heat like this!" Said the pigtail cat as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Well sis that's what you get when you wear a red loopy dress all the time." Sonic mocked, giving a small chuckle.

"You know well that I wear this dress in honor of my mentor and childhood friend, Candy. That, and I mostly just have nothing but these red dresses filling up my closet. I should really get some new clothes from Candy when I go to Armstone City to visit her." Honey said, still fanning herself.

Sonic looked at Blaze's castle, "I'm sure Blaze is gonna come out soon. If I have to guess why she's taking so long is because she's really nervous. She is celebrating the work of her ancestor, she doesn't want to bring shame to her family's name." He said, giving his reason.

"Yeah I would be pretty nervous too if I had to celebrate my ancestor's work if we were doing the same thing over at Misty Peak." Tiara said, cutting in Sonic's and Honey's talk.

"I guess so. Still, Blaze should really get the show on the road because I'm starting sweating like a water park. I just wish we had some cold weather to keep things cool down." The yellow cat said, looking at the blue sky as she covered her eyes.

"It's really cool of Blaze to invite us all to her party. It's not often we celebrate in her dimension." Tails spoke up.

"Yeah bro, I've never been to a huge party here in Blaze's dimension. This is a first for me." Sonic answered.

"Hey look! Somebody is coming up on the stage!" Tiara pointed out at the stage.

Everybody's eyes shifted to the stage where they saw Blaze's royal assistant, Gardon the Koala bear, wearing his blue jacket, blue fez, and black soles. He came up to the mic with a smile and let a small a cough before speaking.

"Testing. 1 2 3." Gardon said, tapping on the mic to see if it was working, "Yes, perfect. Seems to be in fine condition." He said, looking at large crowd of people.

"Thank you all for waiting. I know the weather is a lot hotter than it should be." The koala bear said, fanning himself in a teasing manner.

"Tell me about it!" Honey shouted from the crowd.

Gardon ignore Honey's comment, "It is my honor introduce to our Princess, who worked very to put this celebration together and gather the people we see here today." Said Gardon as everybody in the crowd looked each other.

"So please give a warm welcome to the protector of the Sol Emeralds, Jewel Scepter, our kingdom, and our entire home world. Our highness, Princess Blaze the Cat!" Gardon shouted.

At the shouted Blaze's name, a orchestra group started to play a lovely tune with their instruments, calling out their princess from her castle.

Everybody looked at the castle entrance and out from the door came Blaze the Cat, wearing a new type of purple dress that suits more of a royal presence and the Jewel Scepter in her hand. She was walking through a row of her Royal Guards and behind her more of her Royal Guards protecting her from the back.

Blaze walked with grace and waved hello to everybody that clapped and cheered for her. Everybody was stun how beauty Blaze's royal dress looked on her for it really made her stand out more than usual. The purple and red diamonds encrusted on her dress, long white gloves, and purple high heel shoes. Blaze also had her hairstyle down and loose rather than have it in a ponytail with a red bracelet.

Blaze smiled softly at her close friends as she looked at them with her amber colored eyes, giving each of them of her attention before she kept on walking towards the podium where Gardon was at.

"Wow! Blaze looks really beautiful in that dress." Cream impressed by her friend's appearance as she clapped for her.

"Really she does, doesn't she dear." Vanilla told her daughter.

"Candy did a great job on her dress, Honey!" Cream said to the yellow cat.

"She sure did! When Blaze asked Candy to make her special princess outfit for this special event! She was overjoy and worked extremely hard on Blaze's dress. Which reminds me." Honey said, as she then took out a camera and took a photo of Blaze's outfit. "I promise Candy to get pictures of Blaze in her outfit during the ceremony to see the results."

"Do you think Candy can make me a dress?" Cream asked.

Honey smiled, "Yeah she could, I'll even ask her myself when we go back to our dimension." She said, patting the rabbit's head before taking more photos of Blaze.

After a few minutes of walking and waving to her people and her close friends. Blaze finally made it to the podium where, Gardon carefully stepped back away from her to make room for her speech to everyone. Once Blaze was at the podium, she rose her hand up signing the people to stop clapping and the orchestra group to stop playing as the area became silent.

"It's a pleasure to speaking to all of you today. It brings me joy that everybody important is attending here." Blaze told her audience.

Blaze gaze at her close friends, "I come before you as your princess for today we honor the 4,000 year anniversary of my great ancestor Princess Igni, who helped vanished all evil around the world, alongside with her trusted ally "The Legendary Dark Knight" to who still is unknown to many including myself." She stated.

"The only thing have left behind from "The Legendary Dark Knight" is his powerful sword "Stinger" that he wield to conquer his enemies. My good friend and ally, Sonic the Hedgehog, happens to own the sword Stinger in his possession after being rewarded for saving the kingdom of Adwaor a while back." Blaze said, as she looked directly at the blue hedgehog, "Sonic would you mind holding up your blade for everyone to see?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah no sweat." He agree

Sonic carefully began to unsheathe his blade from his back and raised it high in the sky with one arm for everybody to see. Everybody looked at the blade with a awestruck look because of its fearsome design. The grip of the sword is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; one side of the blade, the skull of a being, while the other uses a horned demon's skull.

After a while, Sonic sheathe his sword back once everybody got a good look of it. Everybody in the kingdom was surprised that Sonic held an ancient sword that belonged to a legendary hero from the past. Even after Sonic put away his sword, people were still looking at him with a awestruck look before Blaze spoke up.

"In honor of my ancestor Igni, we will have a festival and feast in her honor in my castle and everybody is welcome, kids, teens, adults, and the elderly. However, that isn't the only thing I have planned for today." Blaze said.

The purple cat and audience looked over to right to see the large figure covered in a huge white sheet in the front of the castle. Everybody, including Sonic and his friends were curious to know what the figure was under the huge white sheet.

"You're all probably wondering what's under the white sheet that lays in front of you. Well wait no more." Blaze said, raising a hand up in the air, "Guards, take off the sheets now." Blaze commanded.

Blaze's royal guards nodded at their princess and proceeded to take off the sheet from the figure. Once the sheets were off, it was revealed to be a large stone statue of Blaze's ancestor in a proud pose and holding up the Jewel Scepter in the sky. Sonic and his friends were amazed to see well crafted the statue, most importantly the shocking resemblance between Blaze and Igni.

"Here what lays before us is a statue of Princess Igni in all her glory. I know, she looks a lot like me. She is my ancestor after all. I take after her look. If you look carefully there are things that make us look different." Blaze chuckled a bit. "I had the best crafters in the world to make this beautiful statue. They had use the image of Igni from her old books where she would draw herself."

Everybody began to clap as they cheered for the statue being present in their kingdom, "Now then, let us begin celebrating and have a gracious time over at the castle. I wish all of you have a pleasant day. Dismiss." Blaze nodded her head.

With that, everybody began to clap again as the doors to Blaze's castle were slowly being open for them. The first ones to enter the castle was Sonic and his friends before the rest of the kingdom could enter. They were amazed to see how beautiful Blaze made her castle look in the inside.

The castle decorated in a flame theme to fit in well Blaze's pyrokinetics power. There were flags with flame symbols and red diamond crest shields hanging the wall. Up on the ceiling were multiple beautiful chandeliers giving that warm welcoming feeling to anybody who enter. Multiple round food tables were placed around the castle holding delicious food and drinks for everyone to enjoy. The thing that caught everybody's eyes was that of a large red cake in the center of the castle and another orchestra group was inside playing relaxing music for people to dance on the dance floor.

After everybody settle in the castle, all of them were enjoying their time with the music, food, and drinks as the royal guards were around the castle were making sure nobody causes trouble around the castle. Blaze allowed some parts of the castle to be accessible to the public like the castle garden to enjoy the many flowers that the castle gardner worked on and the castle tower to get a good a view of the whole kingdom.

Sonic and his friends were all over the castle, some were at the dance floor dancing, at the tall tower, and at the castle garden taking strolls.

Sonic himself is enjoying his time with his girlfriend Tiara at a table as they ate the delicious meals they picked up from the food table and ate till their bellies were full.

Sonic patted and rubbed his filled stomach, "Now that was delicious." He said, before letting out a small burp.

Tiara chuckled, "Yeah, Blaze's chefs really know how to cook a meal." She said, before letting out her own small burp, which Sonic thought it was cute due to how small it was.

The blue hedgehog looked at his surroundings and smiled brightly at everything in sight with his eyes. He couldn't help but sigh in relaxation as he kept a tight grip on his sword Stinger and gave it a quick clean with his hand.

"You know, I've been wondering why did you brought Stinger with you?" Tiara question.

"Blaze told me to bring it. She said she wants the blade of the hero who helped her ancestor to be present for the celebration." Sonic looking at his reflection on his blade.

"Do you think you have some connections with this Legendary Dark Knight hero?" Tiara asked.

Sonic shrugged, "I can't say that I do. Although, weird things happens to me when I use this sword to fight." Sonic said, putting away his broad sword "Maybe the Legendary Dark Knight could possibly be-"

The hedgehog stopped himself when he spotted something that made his face frown of disapproval. Tiara was confused by her boyfriend's sudden attitude as she tried to look what's causing the problem that's upsetting him.

"What? What's making you upset?" Tiara asked.

"That." Sonic pointed behind Tiara.

The manx cat looked behind herself and spotted her cat friend, Honey the Cat, talking to her crush Mighty the Armadillo. The yellow cat and red armadillo were near the food table, talking and laughing in a flirtatious way.

Tiara fully knows that Sonic doesn't like the idea of Honey dating other boys for he was a over protective brother and knows about Honey's secret relationship with Mighty, so she tried her best to pretend to not know in front of Sonic and tried to convince Sonic that his dear sister date any boy she wants.

"Wow those two are getting along rather well." Tiara said, playfully.

"Yeah, a little too well." Sonic shaking his fist.

"Oh come on Sonic, I know how much your love sister Honey, but you can't keep her away from dating. Besides, if Honey and Mighty got married at one point. Mighty could be your future brother-in-law." Tiara said.

Sonic then bursted out laughing at the thought of Mighty as his future brother-in-law before his laughter quickly died out and gaze at Tiara with a serious look.

"I would kill him before that happens." Sonic said, in a cold tone as Tiara just rolled her eyes.

Sonic was getting ready to get off his seat, "I better put a stop to this before they-"

Before the hedgehog could get up from his seat and make his way towards Mighty and Honey. Blaze then appeared right in front him wearing back her usual clothes from before instead of the princess outfit she was wearing.

" _Oh thank goodness Blaze showed up in time to save Mighty and Honey from Sonic."_ Tiara thought to herself.

"Blaze! I see that your back to your normal outfit." Sonic said.

"Yes, I was never really into that fru fru princess stuff that Cream likes so much in those fairy tales of her's that she sometimes ask me to read to her." Blaze said. "I came here to thank you, Sonic."

"What for?" Sonic question.

"You and our friends to help celebrate the honor of my ancestor. It means the whole world to me that you guys came. It would have been so boring if you didn't." Blaze answer.

Sonic smiled, "Hey it's no problem. We're glad to celebrate with you. We're friends after all, we should celebrate together in everything." He said.

"Yeah, you can't have a party without friends." Tiara spoke up.

Blaze smiled softly at Sonic and Tiara, "I'm glad that I have friends like you with me on my side." She said.

Blaze felt somebody tap her shoulder from behind. She turn around and saw her royal assistant, Gardon who was giving a salute to his princess.

"Yes, Gardon. What is it?" She responded.

"Blaze, we some important guest heading towards the castle. They wish to participate in the honor of your ancestor." Gardon said.

"Guest? What kind of guest?" Blaze wonder.

Gardon stepped beside to let Blaze see the entrance of the castle doors. Slowly coming in the castle was a small group of soldiers with a symbol on their armor that Blaze could recognize.

Once the group of soldiers enter in the building, they help tightly on their weapons and made a open wide passage. Coming in the castle were two anthropomorphic polar bears, one male and the other being female.

Both Sonic and Blaze quickly realized who were the two large polar bears for they were King Ordger and his beautiful wife Queen Silas, the rulers of the kingdom of Adwaor. The kingdom that Sonic once saved a while ago in a journey in Blaze's dimension and ally of Blaze.

King Ordger and Queen Silas smiled at sight of Blaze and walk towards the fire princess. Blaze was shocked that the king and queen of Adwaor were present, it wasn't often she ever meets them in person.

"Why King Ordger, what a pleasant surprise to see you and your wife here. It's been a long time since we last spoke." Blaze said, with her arms crossed.

"The pleasure is ours, Princess Blaze. We are humble that we can set foot in your palace. Me and my wife Silas wish to celebrate the honor of your ancestor Igni." King Ordger said, as he and his wife bow down.

"Please King Ordger, there's no need to act all formal. I like to treat everybody with the same level of respect. Status doesn't apply to me greatly." Blaze responded.

"We are happy to hear that, Blaze. We're lucky to have you as the protector of our world." Silas smiled softly.

"Hey King Ordger and Queen Silas! Over here! What's up!" Sonic shouted.

Both King Ordger and Queen Silas looked up to see the famous blue hero that saved their kingdom. They both smiled greatly for they happy to see the young hedgehog once again. Sonic in a quick blue blur, ran towards them, wanting to meet them again.

"Hey you two!" Sonic giving them a small wave.

"Sonic!" Queen Silas yelled happily.

"Sonic, my dear lad. It's great seeing you again!" King Ordger said, as he gave out a meaty laugh.

Queen Silas quickly walked towards the blue hedgehog and gave him a motherly hug. "Sonic, my good child. It's delightful seeing you again." She said as she let go of Sonic.

"Same here. It's great seeing you guys too." Sonic smiled.

Blaze let out a chuckle, "I see that you know each other already." She joked.

"How can we not. It's because of Sonic's victory over Grima and Viper that peace has returned to our kingdom." Queen Silas said.

"Speaking of which, how is the kingdom?" Sonic asked.

"Peaceful as ever, our people still await for your return to visit." King Ordger inform the hedgehog.

"Sweet, maybe at one point I could bring my friends along to your kingdom." Sonic suggested.

"Yes, even our son is grateful for you for protecting us." The Queen Polar bear said.

"Wait! You two have a son!?" Sonic said, surprise by the news.

"Yes we do. Our son was away at another kingdom before the whole Grima incident. He was out courting a princess of his liking from a different kingdom so that our royal heritage continues on." King Ordger said.

"It was luck that we manage to send him off before Grima appeared. Our son's life would have been in jeopardy if he tried to go against Grima on his own." Silas said in relief.

"Where is he now?" Blaze curious.

"He's at a kingdom far west of the world, looking for a princess to marry. I do hope he hurries up. I miss my baby boy." Queen Silas said.

"I see that you brought your sword Stinger that I gave you? Have you been putting it to good use?" King Odger asked.

"Sure have, sometimes I like to bring Stinger with me when I battle Eggman with style. I like to slice his Egg Pawn army into tiny scraps of metal. I also been practicing with my sword fighting skills with it." Sonic said, proudly.

Everybody's attention were caught by Tiara, who stood beside Sonic as she looked at the two polar bear and grew curious to what was going on.

"Hey Sonic, who are these guys? You seem kinda close?" Tiara asked.

"Tiara, this is King Ordger and his wife Queen Silas. They're from the same kingdom that Blaze send me to help a while back." Sonic answered.

"Please to meet you." Tiara have a bow.

"Ordger and Silas, I like you to meet Tiara Boobowski, my girlfriend or my special someone as you would call her." Sonic said.

Queen Silas let out a small squeal and quickly ran towards Tiara, "So you're the manx cat girl that our blue hero friend has fallen in love with." She said, shaking Tiara's hand.

"Umm….yeah, that's me." Tiara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sonic told me all about you back in our kingdom. I remember Sonic told me that you're a princess from your world." Silas said, excitedly.

"Sure am, I'm princess Tiara Boobowski of Misty Peak Island and guardian of the Six Magical Rings, alongside my father King Gazebo Boobowski." Tiara inform the female polar bear.

"Oh how wonderful to hear. I'm so happy to finally meet you. You look so adorable in person!" Silas told Tiara.

"Thanks! I am pretty adorable at times, but I could also be pretty spunky." Tiara said.

Blaze just nodded and roll her eyes at her manx cat friend before looking back to King Ordger, "Well King Ordger, stay in the celebration as long as you and your wife want. It's a pleasure having you here." Blaze gave a bow.

"We're happy to hear that. We been wanting to get our bodies moving and jumping." Ordger said, stretching his back.

"We came to your kingdom on boat, we been traveling on sea for the last two nights to get here." Queen Silas said, cracking her arms.

"Well, let's stretch those bodies with a dance." Sonic said, as grabbed Tiara's hand, "Let's hit the dance floor."

Tiara laughed, "Back at ya, sweetie." She said.

"A nice dance would be nice, don't you think?" Queen Silas said, grabbing her husband's arm.

"I do believe so, we haven't dance in a quite a while." King Order said as he and wife went to the dance floor.

Blaze just chuckled at the two pair and laughed. She also notice that her other cat friend Honey was dancing with Mighty and kept on eye out for Sonic. Blaze realize she just help Honey by blocking Sonic from seeing her with the armadillo and felt relief to help her yellow cat friend. Blaze looked over and saw Cream and her Vanilla sitting on a table, waving for her attention.

"Big sis! Over here!" Cream yelled towards the purple cat, "Come sit with us and join us eating all this delicious food!"

Blaze smile at the young rabbit, who she grew attach to as her little sister and walked towards her without a care in the world, knowing it was the time to be with friends.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few hours, everybody was still celebrating, eating, and drinking. There was only the sound of laughter and chats with friends both in and out of Blaze's castle. The only types of faces that were shown are happy ones as everybody at least had a smile of some sort.

Blaze was currently outside of her castle to get some fresh air for being in the castle for too long and just wanted to get a stroll. Blaze was heading towards the new made statue of her ancestor, Princess Igni, looking up at the statue and gaze below it with a normal glare. Blaze just stood there as she study the feature of the statue and wonder to herself if her ancestor was watching her right now as the current ruler.

Blaze kept her normal glare as she sat down on a spot on a bench with her hand on her cheek and kept on looking up at the statue. The purple cat let out a sigh as she just sat and watch the statue of Princess Igni.

The lavender princess was alone for a quite a while until she heard some footsteps coming from her left. It was her friend Sonic, having that hopeful smile of his. Sonic was confused why Blaze wasn't at the party with everybody else so he came looking for her to see if anything was wrong with her.

"Blaze, why aren't you at the party with everybody else?" Sonic wonder.

"Just wanted to get some fresh air and some quiet time to myself." Blaze answered.

Sonic sat beside the purple feline as they both looked up at the statue of Blaze's ancestor. The hedgehog chortle a bit at the statue, "She really does look like you." He said, looking at the statue.

"Yes, out of all my other ancestors before me. I've been told that I resemble Princess Igni the most." Blaze answered.

"What's it like being related to someone important like Igni?" Sonic asked

Blaze frown a bit from the question, "It's stressful to say the least." She said.

"How so?"

"When you're related to someone who has done great things, some folks expect you to do the same thing and want me to live it up to that reputation." Blaze said, getting up to her feet and walked towards near the statue, "When I was just a small kitten. I would hear the many great tales of Igni's adventures and how she saved this planet from any threat. I really looked up to her when I was a young kitten."

Blaze looked down and shyly looked away from Sonic as she rubbed her arm, "Before I met you and Cream, I was working really hard as a princess and the guardian of my world. I was working hard to be like Igni so that I could keep peace and balance in the world, but I ended up hurting myself by shunning other's help and trust, thinking I could do the same as Igni." She said, shyly.

The purple cat looked back up at the statue, "I'm still wondering to this day, if Princess Igni was here right now. Will she be proud of me as the current princess and when my time of living on this planet comes to an end. Have I done enough for everyone?" She said.

There was a long silent between Sonic and Blaze, before the blue hedgehog stood up beside the fire princess, "I say Igni would be proud of you, Blaze." He answered.

"What makes you say that?" Blaze said, curious.

"She wouldn't just be proud of you for protecting this world, but she would be proud on the type of cat you are. You came from being a self shelter cat into a open center one. It was your choice alone to allow me and Cream to help you open up to others and because of that you gain many new friends and allies to help protect your world, like your's truly." Sonic pointed at himself causing Blaze to laugh a bit.

"Most importantly Blaze, you shouldn't bother living up to your ancestor's reputation. If anything you should make your own reputation and not follow another's. Make your own mark on the world that people will never forget about you even after your time is up. Go out with a bang. I think that's what Igni would want you to do. Making your own tales for others to hear about." Sonic comforting the cat.

Blaze looked between Sonic and the statue of Princess igni and smiled happily, taking in every word from Sonic. She thought to herself how Igni would be proud of her having such friends to help support her and their home and the type of person she came to be. The feline princess looked back at Sonic straight in his emerald color eyes with her amber eyes, giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks Sonic, I guess a talk with a friend is what I needed at the moment." She said.

"No sweat, me and the others are here for you if ever need us. We'll always be there." Sonic giving a thumbs up.

"I'm sure Igni would be happy to know that I made a friend such as you, who is always supportive." Blaze said, as she and Sonic began walking away from the area and back in the castle.

"I have that feeling too." Sonic couldn't help but give himself a small boost as he and Blaze laughed on their way back to the castle.

As the dynamic duo of the blue hedgehog and purple cat left the area of the statute. They were completely unaware of a presence of a mysterious being wearing a dark cloak, covering their body from sight.

The mysterious character slowly walked towards the statue of Princess Igni. Upon arriving the statue, the mysterious person gaze up at the statue with a pair of light blue eyes and began clenching one of their fist angrily at sight of the statute, wanting to destroy it as hatred and anger was filling up their emotion.

Before the mysterious character could do anything, a voice from Eggman Nega was heard from the earpiece walkie talkie the person was currently wearing on their ear, "Don't cause a scene just yet, but you will very shortly. Make your way towards the castle, make sure Blaze doesn't spot you. Once inside, you can attack whenever and however you please and I'll come in the very second." Eggman Nega said, through the earpiece walkie talkie.

The mysterious person character nodded their head at Nega's plan and began slowly walking towards Blaze's castle, taking each step closer as the anger and hatred from before was building inside.

The dark cloak wearing figure carefully walked past Blaze's royal guard with ease since the guards were also having a fun time chatting with one another to even keep their guards up. As the mysterious person enter in the castle, they carefully and gently shove their way through the crowd. Nobody seem to notice the person in the dark cloak as they were too busy enjoying the festival to keep track of anything.

The figure in the dark cloak looked at everything with it's bright light blue eyes underneath the hood of the cloak and were glowing. It was starting to grit its teeth seeing everybody celebrating and laughing in the honor of Princess Igni, seeing the bright colors and decorations hang around the castle. Everything around the person in black was causing them to have horrible flashbacks and felt their head throbbing in anger, having PTSD at the moment. The person tried their best to keep calm as they held their head tight as they continued to their way further in the castle.

In the crowd was Honey the Cat, having chat with her boyfriend Mighty the Armadillo and his little brother Ray the Flying squirrel. Honey was standing beside Mighty as she had her arm locked around his arm, while Ray was enjoying himself a cup of fruit punch.

Honey looked at Mighty, "So, how does it feel coming back to this dimension after being stuck here for years?" She asked.

"It feels kinda weird, but to be honest. I kinda missed this dimension." Mighty answered.

"Why?"

"I know this sounds weird, but me and Ray kinda grew fond of this dimension after spending so much time here. It's like a second home for us." Mighty said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the types of people we met here and the types of locations we saw. Like those cool tasmanian devils that we met. Me and Mighty were surprised by how friendly they were to us." Ray added in.

The armadillo nodded, "I sure do miss seeing those beautiful landscapes and nature environments." Mighty said, thinking back.

"Not to mention the many awesome trees to climb and the many delicious acorns that would pop out in the Spring and Summer." The squirrel rubbed his belly and licked his lips.

"Wow, sounds like you guys had fun." Honey giggled at the two boys.

"Sure did, maybe we could explore this world together at one point." Mighty told Honey.

"I love too, I haven't seen much of Blaze's world yet. It would be one heck of an adventure." Honey agree.

The trio began to laugh as they didn't notice the mysterious person walking past them. As the mysterious cloaked figure walked past Honey, Mighty, and Ray. The three of them felt a cold chill hit their body and began to shiver their body uncontrollably.

"H-Hey, d-did it suddenly g-g-get cold in here or something?" Honey asked, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"I-It feels like w-we just c-came back from a s-s-s-s-snowstorm." Mighty said, rubbing his body.

"G-Guys, I can't stop s-shaking my body." Ray said, stuttering.

Leaning on a wall of the palace was Knuckles, who just had his arms crossed and stare at everything with his glare. He was mostly keeping an eye on Rouge for she might have plans to leave Blaze's dimension to get the Master Emerald under his nose while he's out partying with his friends.

The echidna's long time friend, Miles Prower, also known as Tails among his peers, showed up next to him. Tails also leaned on the wall next to his echidna friend, as they both watch Rouge spending time with their other friends.

"You know Knuckles, Rouge isn't going anywhere for awhile. There's no need to keep on eye on her." Tails said.

"You can never be too careful. Last month, she was going non stop stealing the Master Emerald that it made me go full alert on her." Knuckles answered.

"Yeah, but come on. It's time to forget all that stress and just relax." Tails said. "Why, me and Marine weren't even talking about science and stuff just now because we just want to have fun like the young kids we are."

Knuckles gave a sigh, "Maybe you're right Tails, I just need to let go for a bit." He said. "Just some chilling is what I need."

As both Knuckles and Tails were leaning on the walls and watch everybody enjoy themselves. The person in the dark cloak from before walked past them, sending out a cold vibe to them.

Both Knuckles and Tails started shivering their body from the sudden cold temperature as they began to rub their arms and hands for warm.

"O-Okay, m-maybe that's a little too much c-chilling for me." Knuckles said.

Back with our mysterious character, they stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted something in sight. What the person saw that made them stop walking was the sight of the blue hedgehog hero, Sonic, enjoying his time with Tiara as the two were talking with his sword Stinger on his back.

A seductive smirk was shot towards the blue hedgehog as the person watch him go his merry way. The person smiled seeing that Sonic reminded them of someone from their past that they once slip away. Sonic just stood there unaware by the seductive glance by the person in the cloak that was being given to him. Their eyes began to glow violently, signing that their were ready to attack.

Sonic felt like somebody was looking at him the more his kept on shifting around. Quickly, Sonic turned his head around to see nobody looking and instead saw people dancing in the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Tiara asked.

"Ummm…..nothing I guess." Sonic scratch his head. "I couldn't help but feel that some strange person was looking at me right now?"

"Maybe it's just a fan, you did quite make a name for yourself after that quest Blaze offer you." Tiara answered.

"Could be. By the way, doesn't it feel kinda cold in here." Sonic shaking his body.

"Now that you mention it. It does feel a bit chilly in here. Did somebody lower the temperature or something?" Tiara said, rubbing her arms rapidly.

As both Sonic and Tiara rubbed their hands and arms for warmth. They and everybody's attention were caught by a loud scream of horror in the castle, causing everybody to stop what they were doing and looked over to the source of the shout.

"AHHHHH!"

Sonic and everybody in the castle look to where the scream came from. Sonic and Tiara quickly answer the call as they ran through the crowd. Once they arrive to the source of the scream, they saw it was their green crocodile friend, Vector, who screamed.

"Vector! What happened?" Sonic asked, worried.

Vector pointed at the food table. "There's no more ice for the drinks!" He said, panicking.

Everybody in the castle facepalm themselves for the false alert that Vector caused for everyone.

"I tried looking everywhere for more ice for my drink but there ain't anymore!" Vector cried.

"Really dude? You're panicking that there's no more ice?" Sonic said, giving Vector a disbelief look.

"Hey, you can't have a nice drink without ice. It's almost unnatural you know." Vector defended himself.

Some people couldn't help but agree with Vector as they started chatting and nodded their heads.

"You know, he's got a point. Nobody can't enjoy a nice drink without some ice." Tiara said, agreeing with Vector, making Sonic roll his eyes at the two.

"I have some ice that you could have." Said a mysterious feminine voice behind Vector.

Vector smiled as he turn to look at the woman who wanted to share some of ice with him.

"Why thank you ma'am, I really-"

Before Vector could finish his sentence, a white blast of frost hit him and frozen him in a large block of ice, trapping him in there frozen solid.

"Vector!" Sonic shouted.

Everybody in the castle gasp and looked at the mysterious person in the dark cloak holding up one of her hands that was smoking out cold mist.

The girl was giving out a evil smirk under her hood as everybody looked at her and backed away in fear.

"In matter of fact, I believe I have enough ice for each and every one of you here." She said, with a sadistic smile.

The girl rose up her other hand and started shooting beams of ice from the palm of her hand, blasting everybody around her in a block of ice like what happen to Vector.

Everybody started running in fear as they tried escape from the mysterious girl, who was floating in the air and kept on blasting her ice powers at everything that she set her eyes on.

She manage to trap some of Sonic's friends in a block of ice, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Espio. Some like Vanilla, Cream, Marine, Charmy, and Big were quickly protected by the helps of Knuckles, Tails, Mighty, Ray, and Honey in time before they were trapped in a block of ice.

Vanilla help tightly to her daughter Cream as they hid under the tables with Honey and the rest that manage to hide with them. Cream was shaking and while Charmy was softly crying as he witness both his friends Vector and Espio get turn into a block of ice right in front of them. Ray and Mighty did their best to comfort the young bee to keep him calm, while Tails and Knuckles did the same with Big and Marine.

Cream looked at Honey with a worry face, "Honey, what's going on?! I'm scared!" Cream cried as she held tightly to her mother.

Honey wasn't sure how to answer the young rabbit. "I don't know Cream. All I know is that we're being attacked by something we don't know." She answered.

Honey turn to look at everybody else, "How's everybody doing?" she asked

"We're okay, can't say much about Charmy. He's shook up on what happened to Vector and Espio." Ray holding Charmy tightly.

Mighty gave a mean glare, "Whoever is doing this, they're gonna pay for what they did to them. I swear it." Mighty said, pumping his fist.

"Where's Sonic and Tiara?" Honey looked around.

"And where's Blaze?!" Cream worried for her big sister.

"I think I see her coming this way." Mighty said, trying to get a view from underneath the table cloth.

"I think Sonic and Tiara out helping people escape." Tails answered the cat.

"Well we better help them. We know everybody here is alright. No use hiding here now." Knuckles said.

Everybody nodded as Tails looked at Big, "Big, take care of everybody here and try to find another place for shelter once we leave."

"You can count on me." Big nodded at the young fox.

With that, Tails, Knuckles, Honey, Mighty, and Ray left the table to help Sonic and Tiara escort people from fleeing the castle. They saw the hedgehog and manx cat do their best protecting the people.

Sonic and Tiara were doing their best to shove and push innocent people out of the way from the Ice beams being shot at random as they tried to escort their way out of the castle.

"Quickly! This way out!" Sonic shouted at the people.

"Get out while you can! Don't stay!" Tiara also yelled.

"Guys!" Honey shouted for their attention.

Sonic and Tiara looked to see their friends coming their way to help and smiled they came, "About time you guys came." Sonic teased.

"We just had to make sure that the rest of our friends don't get cover in ice." Honey said.

"Yeah, don't worry about them. They're safe from harm." Tails added in.

"Great, help get everybody outta here. Make sure everybody gets out safe." Sonic told his friends.

Sonic looked outside of the doors to see King Ordger and his men helping everybody make it home safely to their homes, "Good, Ordger has the right idea." He said, smiling the male polar bear.

Blaze's royal guards came in with their weapons ready against the threat. The girl in the dark cloak just let out a mocking laugh and easily handle the royal guards by turning them into ice statues and made some of the royal guards run off in fear so that didn't end up like their fellow soldiers who have been frozen.

"Pathetic mortals." She said, coldly.

Just the sight of many people running in fear from her was giving her a great vibe that caused her to laugh out loud and let out more of her ice powers, covering the walls of the castle in a wall of ice.

Blaze soon appeared into the scene in haste, looking at the the block of ice that contain her friends and the people of her kingdom. This anger Blaze as she lit her hands in flame furiously as she looked to see who caused such attack as she jumped and ran her way through the panicking crowd.

Soon the castle was almost completely empty as everybody seem to escape the castle. Blaze saw the mysterious girl floating in the air, slowly descending from the air and landed on the ground on her feet. She gave Blaze a sadistic smile as her eyes were glowing underneath her cloak as they kept a distance from each other.

The girl kept her evil grin, "Wow, the resemblance is really uncanny. You really do look like her." The girl mocked the lavender cat.

"Who are you?! How dare you attack my kingdom?!" Blaze yelled, angrily as she lit her hands on fire.

"I see that you possess her power of fire as well." She teased, ignoring Blaze's question.

"Answer me now!" Blaze yelled once more.

Out of anger, Blaze held up her hand and shot out a strong fireball at top speed. The cloak figure just stood there and kept her evil grin as she held up her own hand to shoot her ice beam to counter Blaze's fireball attack.

The two attack cancel each other out as both attacks turn into hot smoke. Blaze was shocked by this and was more curious to know who she was dealing with. Sonic and his friends soon came by her side to aid her and looked towards the mysterious girl that lay in front of them.

"Blaze, what's going on? Who is this person?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure. She's the one who is attacking the castle. She possess some sorta ice powers that counters my fire abilities." Blaze said.

"Well there's eight of us and one of her. We can take her down no sweat." Honey said, pumping her arms.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! I wouldn't be too sure about that!" shouted a familiar voice.

From the glass windows of the castle and roof came bursting a large army of Egg Pawns. Sonic and the gang looked up as more Egg Pawns were showing up each second. They all stood behind the cloak girl with their weapons and guns ready.

Eggman Nega appeared in his own version of the eggmobile as he came down letting out his own trademark laugh, similar to the Eggman from Sonic's dimension. He looked at Sonic, Blaze, and the rest of the gang with a cheeky smile, feeling as though he won already, acting more loose and less stress.

"Sorry to make it late to the party. I suppose my invitation didn't make it to my mailbox." Eggman Nega teased.

"Nega, I should have known this is your doing." Blaze said, giving the scientist a mean glare.

"Ho ho ho ho! Right you are, Princess Blaze!" Eggman Nega mocked. "But actually I had a bit of help this time."

Eggman Nega looked over at the girl in the dark cloak, "Care to introduce yourself?" he asked.

"With pleasure." The girl said, stepping forth to Blaze and the rest.

She kept her devilish grin as she threw off her dark cloak to show her appearance. What the gang saw in front of them was a young and beautiful anthropomorphic gray fur female chinchilla.

Her fur was pure gray with her eyes light icy blue and a long gray puffy tail. She wore a black armor suit that almost resemble a nightingale suit with the pattern of black and light blue.

"Shivera the Chinchilla, Princess Shivera." The female chinchilla introduce herself. "Gaze upon the beauty of ice."

"Princess!?" Blaze was shocked and so were the rest of her friends.

"That's right Princess!" Eggman Nega laughed. "This isn't your ordinary princess. Let's just say, Shivera here has some personal history with one of your ancestor."

"Her heart is nothing but cold hate inside her. She will be the one that end your reign." Eggman Nega said.

"This is what you were planning for so long!?" Sonic asked.

Eggman Nega rubbed his white mustache proudly, "Indeed. For a long time I've been searching the global planet high and low to look for these ice crystals. Searching in the coldest parts of the world covered in ice."

"So that's why he attacked that snow village. That all makes sense now." Mighty said, seeing things more clearly.

Nega made his eggmobile float beside Shivera, "Once I found enough Ice Crystals, it was time to release Shivera from her ice prison." He said, rubbing his hands.

"Set by your ancestor Igni, 4,000 years ago." Shivera add in.

"You won't you believe how much time and effort I had to go through just to make sure you didn't find out my plans. You and that manx cat friend of yours were close to foiling my plans when you followed me to the underwater ice cave a while back." Eggman Nega said, annoyed.

Nega turned his annoyed face back to a happy one, "You know what they say. Fight fire with fire, but in this case. Fight fire with ice." He said towards Blaze.

Eggman Nega raised both his hands in the air, "Together, we will bring this world to our feet and get rid of you and your kingdom to crumbles."

"Well then, shall we get started good doctor?" Shivera said, a mischievous smile.

"Ho ho ho, I do believe I have kept you long enough from getting your revenge." Eggman Nega said, floating away. "Do try to make a big mess will you."

Shivera chortled, "Revenge isn't what I'm just getting." she said, looking at Blaze dead at her amber colored eyes. "Princess Igni may no longer be around, but killing her descendent will be the next best option."

"Like I'll allow you to do such a thing in this world. If my ancestor could take you down. Then so can I!" Blaze said. "I'll be your opponent!"

Shivera just closed her eyes, tilted her head down, and laughed at Blaze's words. "I wouldn't be too sure about that Blaze. This fight between you and me is nothing more than just a warm up. I can see in your eyes that you are nowhere near as skillful as Igni. Quite disappointing really. I was expecting more from the descendant of Igni." She mocked.

"Don't be doubtful about my skills. I have the power to stop you myself." Blaze shot back.

"Yeah! Blaze can so wipe the floor with you! I seen her take baddies that were ten times bigger than her!" Honey said, defending Blaze.

Shivera looked at Sonic and the others, "It seems you brought your own friends to help. No matter, I have no interested in any one of them." She said, giving all of them a disinterested look.

However she gave Sonic a much different from the others. Shivera was giving Sonic a look of seduction as well in her tone of voice, "All of except you. You on the other hand I like to have a nice talk with you when all of this is done. I also have some unfinished business with you as well." She said to the blue hedgehog in a seductive voice.

Sonic felt uncomfortable and confused, "I don't know what you are talking about but whatever you need to talk to me about could come later if you beat Blaze, which won't happen because I know Blaze has the heart and strength to beat you." He said, looking at Blaze with a smile.

Tiara stepped forward, "Not to mention he's already taken by me." She said, as wrapped her arms around Sonic's arm.

The gray chinchilla chuckled at Sonic's words, "You even sound and talk a lot like "him" when I first spoke to him 4000 years ago. Oh that handsome blue devil." Shivera gave out a romantic sigh of affection, recalling some past memories.

Shivera turn and looked up at Eggman Nega in his eggmobile, "Shall we get started? I'm growing quite bored as I want to to test my powers." Shiver said to the mad scientist.

Eggman Nega smiled, "I thought you wouldn't ask. Egg Pawns attack!"

The Egg Pawns saluted their creator as they pulled out their spears and blasters as they charged up to Sonic and the gang. Sonic and the others got themselves in their fighting position and run towards the army of Egg Pawns coming at them. The only ones that didn't move are Blaze and Shivera for they stood still to stare at each other from a long distance as the battle between Sonic and the other and the Egg Pawns commence.

Making the first strike was Sonic, who dash towards the Egg Pawns with his super boost, destroying them as he made impact and blew them away. Sonic stopped and found himself surrounded in a circle of Egg Pawns, pointing their blasters at him. The blue hedgehog smirked and quickly ran in circles with his super speed to make a small blue tornado. The blue tornado sucked up the nearby Egg Pawns and made them spun around in the air.

Sonic jumped in the tornado and did his homing attack to the Egg Pawns trapped in his blue tornado one by one as the tornado was slowly depleting. The blue hero didn't stop there for he then jumped of out the dying blue tornado and got in his spin dash and began rolling up the Egg Pawns into the air.

Sonic stopped his spin dash and pulled out his sword Stinger as he looked at his airborne foes with a cocky smirk. The hedgehog jump into the air and homing attack his way towards the Egg Pawns and sliced them in half with his sword making wires and circuits pop out from the machines.

The Blue Blur landed on the ground and looked back up to see the sliced Egg Pawns explode one by one with his usual smirk. Sonic dusted the dirt off his white gloves seeing the scraps of metal fall into the ground with a hard thud.

Sonic glance at another direction to see another group of Egg Pawns coming his way. Sonic just smiled as he charge up his super boost surrounding himself in a blue aura and pulled his sword at the same time.

Sonic smiled at his enemies, "Looks like this party is just getting crazy! Let's rock!"

Over with Tails and Ray, the fox and flying squirrel were taking on the Egg Pawns in the air. Tails would swoop down and give a power stomp with his feet to crush the Egg Pawn he lands on before going back in the air.

Ray would fly by the Egg Pawns and sliced them with his wings in great speed. He would also land on the Egg Pawns and rip off their arms and legs with his wings and used those parts to throw back at his enemies.

The two flying hero's flew back down to the ground and gave a nod to each other as they looked at the group of Egg Pawns surrounding them.

The two then charge up their own version of the spin dash and dash towards the Egg Pawns. They flew back up in the air this with some of the Egg Pawns' blaster that they took while in their spin dash.

"Ray, ready to shoot some bolts of metal?" Tails asked, loading the gun blaster.

Ray just responded by loading his gun blaster as he looked the Egg Pawns beneath him. The two started shooting as they flew around the area unloading their weapons on their enemies.

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Mighty, these strong characters were fighting Nega's machines with their raw strength. Knuckles was giving strong uppercuts, launching his foes in the air and slamming them down back to the ground with his fist.

Mighty was punching through the Egg Pawns with his bare fist like it was nothing. The Armadillo was leaving large holes on the chest of the Egg Pawns, looking like if he just ripped out their hearts.

"Hey Mighty!" Knuckles called out.

"What up?" Mighty said, as he punched through two Egg Pawns at the same time.

"How about we play a little game of bowling?!"

"What do you mean?"

Knuckles ran towards the armadillo and whisper in his ears. When Knuckles told Mighty what he meant by playing a game of bowling, a smile formed on Mighty as he agree on Knuckles' plan.

The two spreaded out into the field as they began to gather the many scrap of metal parts left by the destroyed Egg Pawns. They began to put the broken parts into a pile at first before they began to mush and smash them together with their punches and kicks.

Shortly they had a large ball of metal made of Egg Pawns with them. Knuckles and Mighty stood at the opposite end of the metal ball and picked it with their great strength with just one hand.

The two smirked at each other before looking at large army of Egg Pawns coming at them.

"You ready?" Knuckles asked.

"I hope we get a perfect score." Mighty joked.

With their strength, they rolled the large ball of metal towards the army of Egg Pawns. They watched as their ball of metal rolled over a good chunk of the Nega's machine as they got squash by the ball made out of their own.

"Strike!" Both Knuckles and Mighty yelled out before giving each other a high five.

Tiara and Honey were fighting alongside with each other. Both were using their cat reflexes to avoid all of the incoming attacks. They did back flips and cartwheels as they evaded the attacks.

Tiara decided to pull the first move and she straight out took a hard stab at one of the Egg Pawns with her gold staff. She lifted her gold staff carrying the Egg Pawn and slammed it down to the ground before she did a power slide and cut through a line of more Egg Pawns with her gold staff.

Honey was using her mix martial art skills to use. Most noticeable using her powerful kicks. Honey would first punch and kick an Egg Pawn before sending them into the air.

While in the air, Honey would fly up with the use of her angel wings and do a powerful divekick, cutting through the robot and its circuits.

"Honey! Heads up!" Tiara shouted.

Honey looked to see the manx cat sending her a small flock of Egg Pawns her way by whacking them with her gold staff. Honey smiled and she kicked and punched through them, not wanting to miss a single one to destroy.

The female felines gave each other a thumbs up on a job well done as they went to regroup with the others.

After the battle that was with the Egg Pawns, the whole castle area was covered in scraps of metal and wires caused by the work of Sonic and his friends.

Everybody regroup with Blaze, who was still at a face off with Shivera for they both haven't moved a inch from their spot. Shivera kept her usual grin ad Blaze on gritting her teeth. There was something about Shivera that made Blaze hesitate from attacking her at the moment.

Eggman Nega soon appeared in his eggmobile, looking rather mad and annoyed that his Egg Pawns were easily defeated.

"Grrrrr! My Egg Pawns! I worked so hard on them." Nega said.

"Ha! There are just the same as Baldy McNosehair's Egg Pawns." Sonic said.

"If you got more, we'll be happy to destroy them." Honey teased.

"We'll even recycled them after we're done with them." Tails added in.

Eggman Nega couldn't help but grumble in anger at Sonic and his friends. Shivera on the other hand was quite impressed by the performance and abilities of Sonic and his friends.

"I'm quite impressed. Blaze, your friends here have as shown me that aren't just low level peasants as I thought they were." Shivera said, giving a slow clap.

"Never underestimate my friends. They have done tremendous deeds to get where they are at." Blaze said.

"I was hoping this robot army of yours would be enough for this plan of ours." Shivera told Nega.

"Please forgive me Princess Shivera. These were nothing more than just my foot soldiers. There many other machines I have built back in my base that I'm working on that are ten time better." Eggman Nega said.

"Well I suppose it's time to send out my own army." Shivera said.

"You have a army of your own?" Nega said, a little shocked by this discovery.

"Yes, I wouldn't call them foot soldiers or pawns. I consider them as Royal knights of mine." The female chinchilla said.

Shivera counted the amount of friends Blaze has with her, "Since there are several of you. I should only make a small of army of seven." Shivera stated.

"Seven? This is gonna be easy." Knuckles said, putting up his fist.

"Why seven?" Eggman Nega, wondering why such low numbers.

"Seven is enough to get the job done. Now stand beside." Shivera told the mad scientist.

Shivera began to have a icy aura around her body and levitate in the air. Sonic, Blaze, and the others watch as the ground underneath them began to shake violently. Everybody on the ground was having a hard time standing on their feet as they fell to their knees and tried to hold on to something to keep them standing.

After a while of the ground shaking, slowly coming out from the ground was seven large icy mist popping out into the air. The icy mist later formed together into seven individuals strange monsters. They formed what seems like a Cocytus for they are lizard-like demons with icy armor. Their claws are effectively ice swords. These icy lizard began use their large claws to slash a few things and show off that they can shoot ice blades from their fingertips.

The seven lizard ice demons let out a terrifying shriek to the gang as they stood in front of their maker, Shivera, as they stood tall on their feet and are ready for any commanded from her. Sonic and the others felt a bit intimidated by these ice demons but kept their bold faces. Even Eggman Nega himself was quite frighten by the appearance of these ice demons that Shivera unleashed, for they were nothing he has ever seen before in his life.

"Why Princess Shivera, I never knew you had this type of army before." Nega said, impressed.

"You like them? I called them my "Frost" army." Shivera proudly said, before looking Blaze and the others. "How about we go for round two? That is if you're ready to forfeit your lives."

The ice demons were bashing their ice claws together for they were hungry to slash their claws and cause chaos. Sonic and the gang took their stance for they weren't gonna back down even if their foes looked more intimidating than some of the enemies from the past.

"Dispose of them at once, but bring the blue hedgehog alive to me. Let me deal with Blaze myself." Shivera commanded.

The ice demons charged towards the gang as they ran while giving out a loud shriek. Sonic and the gang also started running as they prepare to have one of the most toughest battle of their lives. Everybody spread out in different locations around the castle as once again Blaze and Shivera were left alone with Eggman Nega watching on the sideline.

"I'll let you have the first move, princess. I suppose I should give you chance to see what you really made of. You are just the opening act of this battle." Shivera teasing Blaze as she spread her arms wide leaving her open for Blaze to strike directly without a defense. "It's time to put my strength to the test. Let us being."

Without wasting time, Blaze got her two hands together and formed one heat wave fireball from the palm of her hands. Blaze shot it once it was fully charged and sending it towards Shivera, who still had her arms wide open for the attack. Shivera just stood there with a smirk as she watch the giant fireball come at her.

When Blaze's attack made impact, it caused a large steaming smoke around her and Shivera, unable to see her surroundings. Blaze tried looking around for any sight of the icy chinchilla, but soon felt two fingers pressing underneath her chin. This frighten Blaze for Shivera was up close to her and undamage by her attack.

As Shivera had her two fingers under Blaze's chin, she gave a mocking look as she stare into Blaze's amber eyes. "My my my, the more I look at you up close. The more you look like Igni. It's a shame you're not strong like her." She mocked.

Blaze quickly backed away and was little frighten by the speed Shivera had, " _How did she get so close so quickly? She might be even more powerful than I thought."_ Blaze thought to herself as she gritted her teeth.

" _However, that shouldn't stop me from fighting her."_ Blaze said to herself.

Blaze cover herself in a fire aura and boost her way towards her ice princess. The lavender cat then started to lay out some fire punches at Shivera, who just stood still and formed a 'x' with her arms to block her fire punches as she was being pushed back.

The fire princess was going all out with her fire punches until she stopped and did a kick, dash behind Shivera to hit with her knee and sending her flying in the air. Blaze used her fire powers to boost in the air and smacked Shiver down to the ground with her fist, creating a large crater on impact.

Blaze didn't stop there for she then dive down and began to once again rapidly use her fire punches non stop straight on Shivera's guts and stomach that were wide open. As Blaze was going non stop with her punches, she slightly looked up to see that Shivera had a smirk, feeling that her attacks were actually doing no damage.

This shocked Blaze, seeing Shivera's smirk and back away and jumped out of the crater. Blaze watched as Shivera jumped out of the crater with her smirk present. Blaze was surprise to see Shivera in good condition after all the attacks she has given her.

Shivera simply just looked down her at herself and dusted off the dirt from her before looking back at Blaze.

"Now is my turn." She said.

Shivera dash forward to Blaze and gave one hard ice kick straight to Blaze's guts causing her to spit out a bit of saliva. Blaze was send out flying and crashing out of the castle giving everybody outside of the castle a good view of the battle between their princess and Shivera from their homes.

"Blaze!" Cream yelled, seeing Blaze from one of the safe house alongside with her mother and the others who were also watching the fight.

Blaze quickly got up to her feet, feeling her stomach in such pain but ignore it as she dashed towards Shivera. The ice princess held her hand up and began shooting ice blast at the fire cat. Blaze quickly avoided these ice blast with her burning boost as she ran all over the place.

When Shivera stopped with her ice blast, Blaze took a shot with her fireballs and shot them rapidly at Shivera, who just created a small ice barrier and blocked them. Blaze charged up to Shivera and tried to attack Shivera with her fire punches once again.

However this time Shivera was dodging and weaving rather than let Blaze lay a hit on her, all while keeping her devilish smirk. After doing enough dodging and weaving, it was her turn to attack as she used her powers to make her hands covered in icy aura.

Blaze's fire punch and Shivera's ice punch made contact as it created a large spark between the two attacks. The two began to go all out as their elemental punches were making sparks as they made contact. With the punches and blocks, Blaze manage to lay a few hits as well as Shivera before the two gave each other one hard punch to the face at the same time.

Blaze and Shivera backed away as Blaze was breathing heavily while Shivera on the other hand was just standing fine, breaking no sweat. The icy chinchilla just clapped and let out a slight laughter.

"I have to say Princess Blaze, you got a lot of fire in you that I'm almost impressed. How well trained you are. It's such a shame that I'm gonna have to end this battle of ours shortly." Shivera said, clapping her hands.

"What do you mean?" Blaze question.

"Oh Blaze, did you really think all those attack of your's actually hurt me. No. They were nothing more than getting a bad bug bite." She said, stretching her arms.

"W-What?" Blaze was shocked.

"But if you think that you can still beat me. I suppose I could give you another shot, but this time I won't hold back." Shivera mocked.

"Stop toying with me!" Blaze yelled, running to Shivera.

The ice princess just stood there as Blaze tried to lay another punch, however Shivera ducked from Blaze's punched and grabbed her arm to slam her down to the ground. Blaze quickly got back up and tried going for another punch. Shivera caught Blaze's fist with her icy hand and began twisting it causing Blaze to scream out in pain that everybody in the kingdom could hear it.

"Ah music to my ears." Shivera said, before attacking Blaze's twisted arm.

Shivera then began to punch Blaze straight on the face with her ice punches, leaving massive bruises. Everybody in the kingdom that were watching are shocked by the horror of Blaze being punched down to the ground by this evil princess that they couldn't bare to watch and covered the eyes of the small children for they didn't want to see such a thing.

Shivera wasn't done however, she next grabbed Blaze's ponytail and began to bash her head down to the ground violently nonstop as she kept her sadistic smile throughout it. Blaze felt herself losing consciousness and her breath running low and her fire powers slowly dying out.

Shivera stopped a moment and held Blaze's body up by her ponytail and show the beaten cat in front of her people. "Look everyone! This is your savior! Look how badly I'm beating her to her death!" She yelled at Blaze's people of her kingdom before bashing Blaze's head some more on the hard floor.

The gray chinchilla stopped bashing Blaze's head when she saw the lavender cat losing her consciousness, "Nope. Don't you dare fall asleep on me Blaze. I want to enjoy this a bit longer." She said.

The ice princess then put her foot on Blaze's chest and began pressing down on her. Making Blaze wake wide open and scream out more. Cream had her hands cover her mouth as she was crying to see her big sister Blaze get beaten badly like this for she never seen anything this brutal and hateful in her young life.

After Shivera was done stomping on the purple cat, she just looked down the beaten Blaze, who was hardly breathing out air. "Look at you, if only Igni was here to see how pathetic you are. She would be a shame of having you as her decedent." The ice princess told the cat.

Blaze, with the leftover energy she had looked over to Sonic and the others, who were having a hard time dealing with Shivera's Frost army of demon lizards.

"Well enough this beating. How about I turned you into one of my ice trophies." She said, with her hand glowing bright, ready to freeze Blaze.

Sonic, who was fighting the ice lizard was the close one to Blaze. He looked over to see Blaze badly beaten on the ground was ready to strike down by Shivera. Sonic quickly flee from his battle with the ice demon to recuse Blaze.

"Don't worry Blaze! I'm on the way!" Sonic shouted.

As Shivera shot her ice beam, Sonic quickly got in front of Blaze intercept it and made him frozen in a block of ice. Blaze and Shivera were shocked by this sacrifice as well the other gang that saw happen to Sonic.

"Sonic!" Tiara cried out for the hedgehog.

Shivera looked the blue hedgehog trapped inside the block of ice, "That fool. He took the attack to protect a friend. That so like him." She said, nodding her head.

As Blaze saw Sonic trapped in the block of ice. It made her angry that one of her most loyal friends took the shot and she couldn't do anything about it. Blaze's began to fire up in heat as a fire aura surrounded her body and pushed Shivera away with her two feet, sending her flying in the air.

Blaze was full angry what Shivera did to Sonic as she punched the ice princess with every punch and kick she got. Some of the people were having hopeful smiles that their princess was making a comeback against Shivera.

The two were high in the sky as Blaze was ready to lay the final blow to Shivera with her fire powers. Shivera smirked for she did something sneaking that caught Blaze and everybody else off guard. Before Blaze gave the final blow, she felt something hit her chest that caused her fire aura to die out in a blink of eye.

Blaze slowly looked down to her chest and saw that Shivera stabbed her with a powerful and very sharp ice blade that she sneakily formed with her hand. The lavender cat looked back up to Shivera, who was looking at her with a smile and gave mocking eyes. Blaze coughed out a bit of her own blood from her mouth feeling the ice blade on her chest.

"Blaze!" Cream cried.

Honey, Knuckles, Mighty, Tiara, Tails, and Ray all stopped their battle and looked up to see the ice blade stabbed through Blaze's chest completely. They were too shocked for words as they ran towards underneath Blaze.

Shivera lean her face close to Blaze and spoke in a teasing manner, "Learn when to quit. You're just a warm up. No. You're actually more of a appetizer….or something smaller than an appetizer." She teased.

"C-C-Curse you." Blaze said, weakly.

Shivera laughed as she harshly pulled out her ice blade from Blaze's chest. She grabbed a hold on Blaze's neck with her cold hand and lean towards Blaze's ear to whisper and spoke to her in a cold tone.

"Get out of my sight and die."

Shivera then let of Blaze's neck and let her drop like a broken toy thrown into a trashcan. Blaze felt motionless as she felt nothing but coldness in her whole body taking away her body heat as her blood was slowly bleeding out her chest.

"Don't worry I got her!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped into the air and caught Blaze in his arms and landed safely on the ground.

Shivera watch Blaze's friend try to help her before looking at Eggman Nega, who was really happy with the results of the fight.

"Well done Shivera, it seems you were everything I needed to get rid of Princess Blaze." He said, happily.

"Yes, I suppose you took your time to get the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter?" Shivera asked.

"Way ahead of you." Eggman Nega said, pulling out the Jewel Scepter and gave it to Shivera.

"Ah the Jewel Scepter. I haven't laid my eyes on this staff for ages." She said, holding the staff. "As well as the Sol Emeralds."

"Now then, should we return to my base and discuss further about the plans for our utopia world?" Nega suggest.

"We shall." Shivera accepted.

She looked down to her Frost arm lizard, "Frost Knights, bring me that blue hedgehog back with us. Pronto."

Eggman Nega scratch his head, "Why are you bringing that blue rodent along?" He asked.

"Like Blaze, I too have some personal business with him. But one that requires a lot of talking. " Shivera said, looking at Sonic who was being carried by the large ice lizard.

Tiara looked to see her boyfriend being taken away from area. The manx cat was not in a happy mood for her friend Blaze was beaten and her boyfriend trapped in a block of ice.

The manx cat aggressive pulled out her gold staff and was ready to let out her anger. Before Tiara could even make a step, she was stopped by Honey and Knuckles, who grabbed a hold of her from behind.

"Let me go! They're taking away Sonic! I'll make that ice witch pay with my own two fist!" Tiara said, struggling to break free from Knuckles and Honey.

"Tiara calm down! There's nothing we could do at the moment! Besides you saw what happened to Blaze! Shivera could do the same to you and Sonic won't forgive us if something bad happens to you." Knuckles explained.

"Yeah Tiara! As much I don't like doing anything! Blaze needs our help right now! I want to save my brother as much as you do!" Honey said, with tears coming out her eyes.

After Tiara calm down, the three went to Blaze who was being held by Tails and Ray. Honey bend down to one knee as she watch her feline friend squirming her body in sheer coldness and whimpering like a little child.

"Blaze, just stay with us!" Honey cried as she held onto Blaze's hand.

"We need to get her medical help! We're wasting time! She's losing a lot of blood and her body temperature is dropping tremendously." Tails said, checking Blaze's wound on her chest and touching Blaze's skin.

"There's a medical room in the castle! We have to get her there!" Honey said.

Knuckles and Mighty both carried Blaze in their arms as they carried the bleeding cat. "Show us the way, we'll get her there." Knuckles said.

Everybody began to ran as they followed Honey to Blaze's castle. Honey stood beside Blaze and covered her stabbed chest with her own hand to prevent more blood coming out.

"Blaze look at me." Honey spoke.

Blaze slightly looked at Honey as her body continued to squirming around uncontrollable due to the cold hard stab from Shivera's ice blade.

"Everything is gonna be alright I promise. We're gonna get you better just don't leave us." Honey cried.

Blaze didn't speak as she her vision began to get blurry and felt nothing but coldness in her body. Blaze never felt such cold hatred from another person like Shivera as she looked at her stabbed chest.

The only thing Blaze could hear is the mocking laughter from Shivera as she's leaving the area with Eggman Nega with both the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter in their possession. The lavender cat took one last glance at her crying friends before she closed her eyes and completely passed out due to the amount of blood loss from her body.

"Such cold hate from someone's cold heart."

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 coming next week.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks before the attack

*Alert!*Alert!*Alert!*

*Critical mass at maximum level!*

Running in a hallway flashing with red lights and a loud alarm bell ringing was Eggman Nega, running for something dangerous is happening to his base. The sound of his base's A.I. warning kept on repeating as the base was flashing in red.

On Nega's way, he pressed a few of his buttons his black waistcoat that remotely control the steel doors that blocked his way. Eggman Nega finally arrived to his destination as he approach the same steel door he enter after having his talk with his dimension counterpart, Ivo Robotnik Eggman.

Quickly and in perfection, Nega input the password to open the sealed steel door and ran in the room ,where his Egg Pawns were panicking. In the room, some of the Egg Pawns were working under pressure as they tried their best working on the keyboard while some of the other Egg Pawns were running around the room confused and frightened.

Eggman Nega looked over at the large glass tube that contains his so call 'Ultimate Weapon' that can defeat Blaze the Cat. Eggman Nega started panicking himself when saw that the icy mist were leaking out the large glass tube through some cracks caused by the pressure.

"No! You not suppose to come out just yet! You ain't at full power!" Eggman Nega said as the base's A.I. gave out another warning to him.

*Alert!*Alert!*Alert!*

*Critical mass at maximum level!*

The room started shaking violently and making Eggman Nega unable to stand up straight as more small cracks appeared on the glass tube.

Eggman Nega tried his best to get back to his feet and reach for his master control to stop this emergency. Once the white mustache man reached the control, he did his best to put back everything in a calm state. The mad scientist was sweating heavily as there was a countdown to stop all this. Through Nega tried his best, he quickly dismissed the control and quickly hid behind a barrier in the room.

Eggman Nega shouted at his machine minions, "Quick! Everybody find cover! It's gonna blow!" He said, covering the top of his head.

More large cracks on the large glass tube appeared as more icy mist were popping out and seconds later the tube then bursted in a icy explosion. The icy explosion covered half of the room in ice and mist.

Nega looked slightly looked over the barrier he took cover to see that some of his Egg Pawns weren't so lucky to make it out and became frozen statues.

Very slowly and cautiously, Nega walked over to the center of the room and stood in front of large icy mist. Quickly coming behind him was his Egg Pawns with their blasters pointing at the center of the icy mist, ready to protect their leader if in danger.

"Put your weapons away." Eggman Nega commanded. "There's no need for them."

Eggman Nega's machines nodded at their master and lower their weapons down as they were told to do. As Nega turn his head back to the icy mist and wanted to walk in it as he carefully took baby steps towards the large cold mist.

Furiously and out of nowhere, a ice cold hand grabbed Eggman Nega by the throat, choking out the living air out of him. Eggman Nega was squirming around trying to break free from the grasp as his face was turning red due to the lack of oxygen.

Eggman Nega looked up to see his attacker in a shadow silhouette behind the icy mist. The figure kept a hold on Nega's throat as they both walked out of the mist.

Out from the mist was a young anthropomorphic female gray chinchilla, giving Eggman Nega the most fearsome eyes he has ever seen as the female chinchilla was gritting her teeth.

"Where am I?" The chinchilla demanded. "Who are you!?"

"I-I-I tell you! I'm the one who help you broke out from your prison!" Eggman Nega made out with his remain breathe. "Just let me go and I'll tell you."

The female chinchilla let go of the mad scientist as she saw him cough and inhale as much air for his dying lungs.

"Talk! Now!" The chinchilla said, holding up a hand, and ready to attack once again. "Where am I?! What is this strange location?"

Once Eggman Nega got enough air to talk, he stood up and talk to answer, "We are at my base where you been here for a quite a long time." Nega answered, making the female chinchilla looking around the area filled with Egg Pawns that were scared at sight of her.

"And who are you, egg shape man?" She asked once more.

"Why, I'm Dr. Eggman Nega, the world's greatest and smartest scientist." He answered proudly. "It's a pleasure finally meeting you Princess Shivera." He said, bowing down to the ice princess.

"How do you know my name." Shivera asked.

"Why I know a lot about you Princess Shivera, thanks to some old books I found that tell about your existence. You were in a ice prison made by Princess Igni herself." Nega informed the icy chinchilla.

Upon hearing Princess Igni's name, Shivera gritted her teeth in anger, "Princess Igni! I demand to know where she is! I have a score to settle with her. I want my revenge by stabbing in her heart with my ice blade!" She said, angrily with a icy aura surrounding her body.

Eggman Nega smiled at the ice princess' exhilarating plan to took take down Igni. "Ho Ho Ho, I love this hateful vibe I'm getting from you princess, but unfortunately Princess Igni is no longer around." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shivera grew curious.

Eggman Nega began to walk away, "Come with me, I'll tell you every single detail you want to know." he said, a with evil grin forming with his lip as Shivera followed him.

Moments later

In Eggman Nega's private computer room where Eggman was just about done telling Shivera and keeping her up to date on what's been going on. The room itself was dark and, but had one large computer scene where Eggman Nega use to come up with his evil plans or communicate with his dimension counter Ivo Robotnik Eggman.

Eggman Nega was sitting on his own personal chair that he specifically made himself to sit on while Princess Shivera was sitting another seat and was shocked to hear the news about everything that he said to her. She also learned that Eggman Nega wasn't just a regular scientist, but a mad one that seeks to rule the world and he was the one that set her free.

"You mean to tell me that I've been sealed by that ice prison for 4,000 years?" Shivera said.

Eggman Nega nodded his head, "Yes, you were sealed in there by Princess Igni herself when you last fought her 4,000 years ago." He said.

"Yes, my memory is a little hazy but I do remember me and Igni fighting with the both of the us wounded and bleeding." Shivera recalling some events. "Wait?! If I was gone for 4,000 years? What happen to my ice kingdom? Where's Grima and Viper?"

"I'm sad to say this, but your ice kingdom has been lost and your people had to move out after your disappearance." Eggman Nega said.

Shivera felt to her knee and got on all four with her hands pressing down on the ground, "No this can't be. My family heritage, my people, and my home. Gone." She said, sadden.

Everything and everyone that she knew long ago were destroyed or dead in her absence. Just the thought of everything she knew was gone made her sob a bit as watery tears turn into ice the moment they came out of her eyes. That sadness was soon quickly replace as anger began to stir up in her head and formed her hand into a fist and pounded the floor repeatedly with a ice punch.

"IGNI!" She cursed out the fire princess's name in hatred.

Shivera stood up and gave Eggman Nega a demanding look, "If Princess Igni is no longer around, then where I can find her rotting corpse that they buried. I'll dig her out myself and destroy everything single bone of her body! I'll crush her bones into dust!" She said, with a voice of hatred.

"Calm down Princess Shivera, I brought you out of your ice prison for a sole purpose." Eggman Nega said.

"And that is?"

"To help me rule the world of course!" He answered.

Shivera folded her arms, "And why would I help with that?"

Eggman Nega laughed, "I thought you would never ask that my dear princess." he said. "Believe it or not, we both have the same goal you and I."

"Really now?" Shivera tilted her head.

"You want your revenge on Igni and I want to rule the world, but there's one person who we need to rid of that will satisfy the both of them." He said, rubbing his hands excitedly.

"Who might that person be?"

Eggman Nega smiled wickedly once again, "If you just turn your attention to the giant screen in front of us. I'll show you who." He said, typing on his keyboard.

As Eggman Nega was typing on his keyboard, Shivera looked up to see full size of picture of Blaze the Cat using her fire powers on the picture. Shivera eye's widen and gritted her teeth at the picture, seeing this such anger made Nega smile even more.

"Igni!" Shivera shouted at the picture. "I thought you said Igni was no longer around?!"

"Ho ho ho ho, don't be fool Princess Shivera. You're half right that this is Igni, but what you are looking at in front of you is not Igni. It's Princess Igni's descendent." Nega answered, with a smile.

"Igni's descendent? You mean she had kids and grandkids while I was gone?" She said, surprised.

"Yes, this pesky cat you see is name Blaze the Cat. She's the current princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter." He answered.

"She…...she looks almost exactly like Princess Igni." Shivera said, staring at Blaze on the monitor.

"For a long time now, Blaze has been stopping me from ruling the world and getting both the Jewel Scepter and Sol Emeralds. No matter what I do, she's always in the way of my plans." He said, annoyed. "That's why I set you free from your ice prison, so that you can help me get rid of Blaze once and for all. What do you say?"

Shivera looked down to the ground as she thought of an answer. She thought back to everything she lost 4,000 years ago because of Princess Igni as she kept on staring at Blaze's pic on the screen. A devilish smile appeared and she looked at Eggman Nega with it.

"Since Princess Igni took everything away from me. I guess it's only fair that I take something away from her to make us even. Killing her descendent will fill my revenge." She said. "I'll do it, but leave Igni's descendent in the hands of mine. I'll want to get rid of everything that has the blood of Igni. I'll destroy everything that purple cat worked for into dust."

"I'm happy to that you made your decision and a very good response as well." Nega clapped his hands.

"So shall we attack Blaze now because I want to dispose of her as soon as possible." Shivera said, anxious.

"Not yet Princess Shivera, though I do love how you want to get the job done. I was right all along to set you free. For now, just rest and train herself of your powers, after all you been sealed in that ice prison for 4,000 years. I'm sure your powers aren't as strong as they were back then." Eggman Nega suggested.

"I suppose you are right." Shivera said, looking down at her hands. "My ice powers feel depleted since I last use them."

"I have a training room if you want to use to build up the strength of your powers. I'll show you once we are done talking here." Eggman Nega said.

"When do we attack? We must a have plan right?" Shivera asked.

The mad scientists grin, "Of course, in a couple weeks from now Princess Blaze is having a festival in the honor of Princess Igni. We'll make our grand entrance at the party with you as the guest of honor." He said.

"A festival in the honor that fire princess, huh? This should make this more interesting." She said, also grinning.

"She won't know what will hit her. It's the perfect time since she will most likely have her guard down that day." Eggman Nega informed.

"Before we leave the room, you still didn't answer to me what happen to Grima the Soul Burner and Viper the She-Devil. I remember we formed a short alliance to get rid of Princess Igni back then." She said, remembering.

"They awoken from their slumber while I was trying to break you out of your ice prison. They caused havoc as you expected them to do, but they were stopped and destroyed." He answered.

"By who? Blaze?" Shivera said, curious to know stopped her old allies.

"By this annoying and cocky blue hedgehog." Eggman Nega said, in a bitter tone.

"Blue hedgehog?" Shivera said, sounding a bit interested.

Eggman Nega nodded his head and began show Shivera a picture of Sonic on his screen. Shivera was amazed and shocked to see Sonic's appearance in front of her. Eggman Nega notice that Shivera was reacting entirely different than when she saw Blaze. Instead of anger in her eyes, her eyes were filled somewhat affection instead of hate.

"It's him. He's here as well?" She said, sounding kinda happy.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a hero from another dimension that has its own set of emeralds as well. He too also gets in the way of plans for he has form alliance with Princess Blaze and is the one who defeated both Grima and Viper."

"Just like him when I first met him 4,000 years ago. The hero from another world that came here. Still looking like the handsome blue devil he is." Shivera said, looking at Sonic carefully.

"You know him?" Eggman asked.

"No I don't know him, but I think I know his ancestor that I met. If he defeated Grima and Viper then I'm sure he's related to 'him'." She said, still looking at Sonic. "Tell me, will he show up to that festival as well?"

"Most likely, he and Princess Blaze are close friends. I'm sure she has invited him as well." Eggman Nega said.

"Perfect. Not only will I get my revenge, but I also get what I've been desiring for a long time." Shivera said seductively at the picture of Sonic.

"Let's us discuss our plan for the attack. It's best that we plan right now with the time we have before the festival." Eggman Nega suggested.

Shivera nodded as she and Nega walked out of dark room to begin their plan. After walking out of the room, Eggman Nega spend the next three week planning everything for the invasion on Blaze's party and building Egg fleets and more Egg Pawns.

Shivera on the other hand spend the next three weeks training her ice powers in Eggman Nega's training room non stop until she fully restore her powers to their peak. She relearned everything of her skills as she would destroy endless amounts of Eggman Nega's machines in the training room. All while feeling nothing but hatred that have storing inside her for the last 4,000 years and she felt great to be back.

Present Day: Blaze's Castle

Many hours have past since the attack on Blaze's castle was caused by both Eggman Nega and Shivera. Blaze's kingdom were in complete ruin and covered in bits of ice in the aftermath of the attack. Homes were destroyed leaving people homeless, shops were destroyed making people strive for food, and half Blaze's royal guards were trapped in a block of ice making the kingdom half defenseless.

What was once a joyful and colorful kingdom was now a place of where all hope is gone and lost from everybody's lives. Parts of Blaze's castle are destroyed or covered in ice and the head of the statue of Princess Igni was sliced off by Princess Shivera before she and Nega left the kingdom.

Inside of Blaze's castle was a medical room where Blaze was put in a heater healer where if her body temperature were to be dropping, the doctor and nurses would put her in the heater to keep her temperature up and alive. Blaze was knocked out cold and had multiple bandages wrapped around her head and where she was stabbed straight on the chest by Shivera's ice blade. Outside of the medical room, where all of Blaze's friend who watched and worry for Blaze's life.

Cream was holding on tightly to her mother Vanilla, as they both watch Blaze struggle to stay alive. Just watching Blaze in such condition made Cream worry that Blaze might not make it but still kept her hope.

Marine the Raccoon was trying really hard hold back her tears for she want to think that her friend's life was gonna okay and she knew that Blaze would want her to keep strong like the captain she will be one day.

Tails, Knuckles, and Ray formed a small circle as they stared at the ground with a frown, hating themselves that could have some way prevented all this from happening if they tried harder. Knuckles wanted to punch something really badly to let out his frustration, Tails wanted to go in the medical room to make sure the doctors and nurses were doing their jobs right.

Honey the cat was holding on tightly to Mighty as they both watched Blaze in the heater getting healed up. Mighty knew Honey needed someone to comfort for not just because wanted to Blaze, but also at the adduction of her brother Sonic, who was taken by Princess Shivera and her frost army.

Tiara was leaning on the wall with a hand on it and in her mind she's thinking of doing some of her forbidden technique moves next time she sees Shivera for almost killing her friend Blaze and stealing her boyfriend Sonic away from her. Tiara was not in the mood to bring out a small smile and a hopeful look.

Everybody's attention turned to the door of the medical room to see the doctors and nurses coming out. One of the doctor walked up to the gang with clipboard holding Blaze's health condition.

"Tells us doctor, is Blaze gonna make it?" Vanilla asked, worry for her cat friend as she held Cream.

"Blaze is gonna make. She's breathing and we manage to keep her body temperature at the right heat level." The doctor said.

Everybody sigh in relief as they all gave each other small smiles of hope. It was the set of smiles they seen have on each other after the attack.

"But," The doctor spoke up. "Blaze lost a lot of blood from where she got stabbed and may suffer from a bit head trauma after getting her head bash down to the ground so repeatedly."

"Oh no." Honey said, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I suggest a few days of rest before she does anything outside of the castle. She can still walk, but only in the castle and will need someone to keep her company in case if something goes wrong." The doctor said.

Everybody nodded understanding what the doctor said to them as they enter the medical room to see Blaze. One by one, they saw Blaze laying on a medical bed with the heart monitor beeping showing that Blaze's heart rate was normal.

Cream was the first run up to Blaze as she broke from her mother's hug. Cream wasted no to help to see Blaze as she grabbed one of Blaze's hand tightly with her.

"Blaze, can you hear me?" Cream cried out.

Blaze didn't respond as her eyes closed and just did nothing.

"Blaze?!"

Still nothing from the lavender cat.

"Blaze you gotta wake up."

Again no response from the fire princess.

"Blaze please, you gotta get up. It's me, Cream." Cream said, with tears falling from her eyes.

Everybody stood and watch Blaze for moment until Blaze start shifting her body after hearing Cream's call. Cream smiled greatly when she saw Blaze half open her eyes to look at her.

"C-Cream?" Blaze said, weakly.

"Blaze please wake up. I want to know if you're alright." Cream said.

Blaze slowly fully open her eyes, at first her vision was blurry but later came clear. The first thing Blaze saw was Cream's sad face looking down at her on the bed. The young rabbit lean down and gave a soft hug to the purple cat.

"Cream?" She said once again this time with her voice a little stronger.

"Oh Blaze! You are okay! You had everyone worry!" Cream said, having more tears fall out of her eye.

Blaze was confused by what's going on as she looked at everyone. "What's going on? What happened?" She asked.

"We were attacked by Eggman Nega and this is evil ice princess who's working with him and the one who almost killed you." Honey said.

Blaze's memories we're coming back to her. "Shivera, she needs to be…..Arg!" She screamed in pain as she tried to get up from bed.

"Blaze your no condition to fight, let alone even walk on your own. You need rest or otherwise you'll be in much worse condition than you are right now." Tails told the princess.

"Yeah, Shivera's ice blade stabbed through you pretty deep. I hate to see the wound." Knuckles said.

"What about the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter? Are they safe from harm?" Blaze asked

"No, unfortunately Nega and Shivera took the both of them away after you were left to die. We didn't have time stopping them because we had to get you to the medical room quickly and because of their frost army of lizards we're preventing us from reaching them." Mighty added in.

Blaze just growl to herself that she manage to let Eggman Nega and Shivera get away with the Jewel Scepter and the Sol Emeralds. At the same time, Blaze was thankful that her friends were sticking to her side in the worse moment of her time.

The purple cat notice that some of her friends are missing. She knew that some like Shadow, Espio, and Vector were trapped inside of block of ice and they were still in the castle.

"Where's Sonic? Is he not here?" Blaze asked for the blue hedgehog.

Tiara stepped forward, "Sonic sacrifice himself to prevent you from being an ice statue trophy. He was later abducted by Shivera, taking him who knows where on this planet." The manx cat said.

Blaze was saddened by the news and was angry that one her best ally and friend was taken away from everyone. "Tiara, I'm so sorry that I let this happen and I shouldn't have been a stronger to save everybody and Sonic. It's my duty as princess to protect to everyone and I failed." Blaze said, crying a few tears.

Tiara placed a hand on Blaze's hand to comfort, "It's okay. I know that you tried to keep everybody safe. Besides, Sonic would want us to make sure if you were all right before he being rescue. Despite what horrible events occur, I'm glad something good came out of it and that's you being alive Blaze." She said.

Blaze smiled at her princess friend. "Tiara, I promise to bring back Sonic to you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back. A big promise from one princess to another." Blaze said, looking at the manx cat.

Tiara nodded as the two princesses shook hands. "I'll be by your side if you need my help Blaze. I wanna take out that cold hearted monster like you do." She nodded.

Blaze's attention was turned to the doorway of the room. She saw King Ordger and his lovely wife Queen Silas enter the room both worry and happy to see their princess friend alive.

"Oh thank Oden! Princess Blaze you're alive and well." Queen Silas said, happy.

"Yes, I was worry as well, but I had fate you were gonna make it." King Ordger said as he and his enter the room.

"I'm glad you two also made it out well. I was worried that the two of you had the same fate as everybody else." Blaze smiled at the two polar bears.

"We were checking around the kingdom with my soldiers to see if anybody needed our help while you were getting patch up." King Ordger said.

"You been out for 12 hours." Queen Silas said.

"12 hours!? What has come to the kingdom while I was out!?" Blaze asked.

Tails pulled his 'Miles Electric' and began showing Blaze pictures of her kingdom in horrible condition after the attack. "The kingdom is at ruins. Almost everything has been destroyed by Eggman Nega and Shivera."

Blaze gritted her teeth at herself, feeling like a huge disappointment to her people that she fear of going out of her castle to see them.

"How could I let this all happen? I shouldn't have known Nega was planning something no good." Blaze said, feeling regretful.

"Hey, don't feel bad about yourself Blaze. None of us knew all of this was gonna happen. Who knew that Eggman Nega was gonna team up with a evil ice princess with him." Knuckles said.

"Speak of which, who this evil ice princess? And why does she hate you so much? You never met her have you?" Honey asked.

"That's what I want to know as well. I don't know who Shivera is and what's her business with me and my ancestor Igni." Blaze wonder.

"Perhaps maybe the answer lies in any of your old family archives that could provide us some information that we seek." King Ordger suggested.

Blaze took a moment to think before answering, "Maybe not in my old family archives, but I may know something that could help us." She said rubbing her chin.

Moments later

Blaze and everybody were walking through a large hallway of the castle library. Blaze was being held to walk with Mighty and Knuckles having her arm around their shoulder for she was still too weak to do anything on her own.

Everybody was impressed by how big and large the library is filled with a large collection of books that have almost have no end.

"Wow Blaze, this collection is amazing! I would love to spend sometime reading the books here to learn more about your dimension's history." Tails said, eyeing a few books that caught his attention.

"Thanks Tails, I use to come here a lot as a kitten to gain some knowledge and do my studies." Blaze told the young fox.

After a bit of walking, they came to halt in front of bookshelf that blocked their way. "This is it, this is are stop." Blaze said looking at the bookshelf.

"Really? All I see is a shelf of books?" Honey said, confused.

Blaze looked at her young rabbit friend, "Cream, would you kindly fly up and slightly pull that bright red book from the shelf?"

"Sure thing sis." Cream said.

Cream started flapping her long rabbit eyes, flew up, and pull the red book as she was told to do. Doing so, the bookshelf started moving to the left, revealing a secret of the entrance.

"Woah a secret bookshelf entrance! Just like in that mystery show with the talking dog!" Honey said, amazed.

"Everybody follow me, we're almost there." Blaze as she started walking with the help of Knuckles and Mighty aiding her.

They all walked through the secret passage and found themselves walking in a dark room with Blaze lighting her hand on fire to show the way in the dark room.

They stop when they came across a glass case with a spotlight over it, giving it a heavenly glow. Inside the glass case was a old brown book that looked very weary and ragged looking as if it wasn't used in ages.

"Friends, what you see in front of you is Princess Igni's old dairy book she made 4,000 years ago." Blaze said.

Everybody was amazed that the book in front of them was over 4,000 years old and still looked somewhat in good shape. "I never thought I would see the day to see someone that once belonged to Princess Igni's herself. I'm honor to just lay my eyes on it." King Ordger said.

Blaze nodded as she pulled some latex gloves for she did want to harm the book or tear the weak pages.

"Got to be careful with the book. After all it is 4,000 years old. I read this book as a kitten when I wanted to know about Igni's life back in her day. Maybe there's something about Shivera that I might have missed out. I did have a hard time reading it since I was just a kitten." Blaze said.

"I think my 'Miles Electric' could help translate some words if we can't read it." Tails said.

"That would be useful Tails." Blaze nodded at the fox. "If you guys don't mind. Only I can see the pages and words written in this book. It's a royal blood thing and I like to keep my some of my family's secret from everyone."

"Sure no problem, we get that it's a family thing." Knuckles said, nodding his head as well as everybody else.

"We just want to know info about Shivera is all." Tails said.

Blaze nodded back and carefully pull the 4,000 year old book from the glass case with extreme care. "Let's just hope the information we need in this book will help us know what we are going up against." Tiara said.

"I hope Sonic is doing all right. Who knows what that ice princess might do to him." Honey said, worry about her brother.

"Same here, but I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's been through much worse. I'm sure wherever he his he's pulling strong and would try to make it back to us on his own. He is one determine hedgehog you know." Mighty said, thinking lightly about his girlfriend's brother.

Meanwhile

In a unknown snowy ice cap location surrounded by miles of pure white snow covered all over the land scape. Shivera the Chinchilla was walking with the Jewel Scepter in hand while beside her was Eggman Nega in his eggmobile. Behind them was Eggman Nega's army of Egg Pawns and Shivera's deadly frost army, carrying a frozen statues of Sonic in their hands.

Shivera and Eggman Nega have been venturing through the ice cape for a hour. Originally Eggman Nega planned for him and Shivera to go back to his base and start their plan for world domination.

But Shivera had other plans for she wanted to show Nega something that might help benefit their chances of world domination.

"Princess, I hate to be rude, but what are you planning to do here? There's nothing but snow around here? What's bringing us here?" Nega asked.

"You'll see Nega. You're gonna love what you are about to witness." Shivera said, giving a frighten smirk.

Shivera stopped dead in her track once she made her destination. Eggman Nega and their army also stopped moving forward and watch Shivera do what she is planning to do.

The icy chinchilla looked at the snowy area in front of her, got down to one knee, and placed one hand on the ground. She closed her eyes and began to focus her thoughts on the ground.

A wicked smiled appeared on her as she stood back up to her feet. "Yes, it's still here, but it's covered under the snow." She said, looking at the snowy ground.

"What's under the snow?" Eggman Nega asked.

Shivera ignore Eggman Nega's question and began using the Jewel Scepter as she raised up to the sky. The ancient staff started glowing as Shivera was using the massive power that it dwells within it.

The ground beneath them started to shake as the snowy ice caps in the far distance began to collapse one by one by the tremendous force of the earthquake. A large crack open under the snow and every slowly something was coming out of it.

Eggman Nega took a closer at the crack ground and saw what seems to be a old building. Soon the building was geeter bigger and pointier than before as it was rising up from the ground.

It turns out that the building was part of a icy castle hidden underground. It was Shivera's old ice kingdom that she ruled over 4,000 years but became covered by snow since then.

But now Shivera has brought it back to the surface and it was large as Blaze's kingdom if not bigger. Though it was not in good condition due to being covered underground for so long.

It took a while until the the castle appeared on the ground surface to show it was a large and beautiful castle made out of the purest ice of the world.

"Nega, welcome to my ice kingdom!" Shivera said, with a wicked smirk.

"Amazing, truly astonishing." Nega gaze as the large castle.

"It's a little rusted up, but nothing like a good clean up can fix it up. Thanks to the power of the Jewel Scepter, I was able to get my castle back." Shivera said, before looking at another field of ice. "Time to woke up the rest of my frost army that have been slumbering."

"Arise my ice children! For it is time to make my mark on this world anew!" She said.

Shivera's hand began to glow and use her ice powers to combine with the Jewel Scepter's power. With both powers at use, more and more of Shivera's ice lizard knights pop out from the ground and let out a terrorizing shriek as they all jumped around like maniacs.

But that wasn't only group of soldiers that appeared for giant ice boulders began to form together to make a giant ice rock monster. Ice shards from caves were forming together to make giant ice crystal beasts and began to bash their hands on the ground like a angry gorilla for they want to destroy their enemies.

Shivera smiled seeing her ice army active as she wanted them to be. Her ice army all calm down, they took a look at their princess and began to bow down to her for she was in their command to do as she wish for them.

Eggman Nega was impressed by the size of Shivera's army that it made his army of Egg Pawns and his other machines look like ants compared to them. Even his Egg Pawns were frighten by the army of ice they hid behind Eggman Nega.

Shivera then notice something missing from her army. "Huh? That's odd? I guess 'he's' still slumbering in his sleep. Well no surprise there, 'he' is bigger than the rest of the army. It would be a matter of time before 'he' wakes up."

"Who is this 'he' that you speak of?" Nega said, growing curious.

"My greatest champion. I consider 'him' to be my greatest weapon. If I had to guess, he's sleeping in a frozen lake that's about a few miles from here. He'll soon come here when the time is right." Shivera told the mad scientist.

Shivera began walking to her ice palace, "Well then shall we proceed to my castle. I'm sure you and your machines will find it quite to your liking." The ice princess said.

Eggman nodded as he and his Egg Pawns followed the chinchilla from behind alongside with Shivera's army.

"Oh one more thing I forgot." Shivera said as she turn to look at Sonic, who was still a ice statue.

The snap of her fingers, Shivera free Sonic from his ice status and was back to being flesh and alive. Although Sonic wasn't an ice statue anymore, he was knocked out cold (No pun intended) on the ground and motionless as he laid there on the snow.

Shivera smiled down at the out cold hedgehog and his sword Stinger that he had in a sheathe on his back. Shivera then order some of his ice lizard soldiers to come near the hedgehog.

"I still don't get why you brought him along? He works with the enemy." Eggman Nega scratching his bald head.

"It's something I need to talk to him about. Just leave him to me." Shivera said to Nega before looking at her two ice lizard soldiers. "Take him to the castle's chambers and have him chained up by his arms. Alert me when he wakes up."

The two ice lizards bow to their princess and carry Sonic's body to the castle to lock him up like what their princess want.

Shivera smiled seductively at Sonic as she too began to walk towards her castle.

"Me and that hedgehog are gonna have a long talk when he finally wakes. Let's see if he'll accepted this proposal unlike his ancestor before him." She said to herself, hoping everything goes according to plan.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of his dimension that differs from Blaze's was captured against his will and locked away in an ice chamber build inside of an evil ice princess's castle known as Shivera the Chinchilla. Sonic got himself like this from saving Blaze from being an ice trophy of Shivera and was taken away seeing him valuable in Shivera's eyes for unknown reasons that even he does not know himself.

Long ago, Eggman Nega, and with the help of Shivera made a surprise attack on Blaze and her kingdom. Shivera is a evil ice princess set free from her prison by Eggman Nega. Blaze encounter Shivera during the attack and immediately fought each other. Blaze put up a good fight, but Shivera got the better hand and nearly killed Blaze by stabbing her right on the chest with a ice blade.

Afterwards, Shivera took Sonic away from his friends and family and has gone to the coldest part of the planet with Eggman Nega to revive her long forgotten ice castle and her frost army that have been slumbering, thanks to the power of Jewel Scepter that they took from Blaze alongside the Sol Emeralds as well.

Sonic himself was managing to wake up from his consciousness as his eyes were slowly opening to the world around him as his vision is a blur at first and let out some moaning sounds for he felt light headed. The first thing he saw once his vision getting clear was that he was down on his knees, but something was keeping him up. He was confused by this until he looked in front of to see two of Shivera's ice lizard staring at him.

The moment he looked at the soldiers, they let out a loud shriek straight to his face that startled him a bit. Sonic looked away for their breath smelled really nasty and made him want to throw if he kept on smelling it.

"Oh dudes! Try using a icy mint on those breathe of your's!" Sonic complained.

The two ice lizards quickly ran out of the chamber to tell the news of the hedgehog finally waking up. Sonic looked behind to see that his Stinger was still on his back and still in its sheathe. He sigh and relief as he began to look around.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked, unaware by his surrounding.

Sonic tried to move but couldn't for he found both his arms all chained by three chains of metal wrapped around his arms and are holding them up in the air, making him defenseless for a attack. Sonic took a look his at his chained arms and began to use his strength to break out or loosen them as best as he could, but stop for he tired himself out after trying for a while.

"Darn, it won't work. Why am I chained up? Oh no! Don't tell me I'm in those 'stories' that those dumb fangirls write about me? Or maybe the author has finally lost his mind!" Sonic said, panicking as he struggle to break free from the chains.

Sonic stopped struggling with his chains, "Okay okay okay calm down Sonic." He told himself. "Try to think what happened before all this."

The blue hedgehog looked at the ground and began to think to himself, "Let's see, Blaze was throwing a party of her ancestor Igni and there was an attack by this ice princess of some sort. Blaze was about to….Oh no, Blaze! I hope she and the others are okay." He said as his memories were coming back to him.

Sonic once again try to break out of his chains at the thought of everybody might have gotten hurt during his absence. He let out frustrated moans and pull even harder on his chains for he did want to stick around any longer and be with his friends to make sure they were alright.

Sonic was breathing heavily, "I gotta get out of here. I need to know if everybody including Tiara is alright. I don't want to bare the thought of losing Tiara from my life as well as Tails, Knuckles, Honey and the others." He said, as he gritted his teeth, not wanting to lose the only family he has.

"Argh! Curse these chains! I won't give up though. I will find a way to get myself out of this." Sonic told himself as he had his head looked at the ground.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Sonic lifted his head for eyes to meet the evil ice princess herself, Shivera the Chinchilla, standing by the doorway and giving a teasing look. Sonic just frown at the chinchilla, knowing it was her and Eggman Nega's fault for all this.

"Well if isn't the great hero himself. Should I call you by your other names you like to be called? The Dark Messiah? The Vengeful One? The hand of God? Or perhaps most famously, the Legendary Dark Knight." Shivera said, walking towards the hedgehog.

"You seem confused. Having trouble remembering our special time together? But then again, we were rudely interrupted by Princess Igni for she never was one for manners." She said, hatefully.

"You! What have you done! Where am I?" Sonic shouted angrily.

Shivera chuckled, "Funny, that's what I said when I broke out of that ice prison." She said mockingly.

"Tell me! What did you do with the others and most importantly Blaze!?" Sonic said, with a serious face.

"Those 'friends' of your's I left alive for they weren't worth my time. Blaze on the other hand," Shivera stopped to let out a evil laugh and form her hand into the ice blade that she used to stab Blaze with and show it up close to Sonic's face. "had a much more different outcome than the others."

Sonic looked at his reflection on the ice blade, getting the message on what she done to Blaze with her ice blade. Sonic then got angry and tried again to break out of his chains but this time he was shouting out angry grunts at the thought of Blaze who may have been killed by Shivera. Shivera herself just laughed seeing Sonic struggle and angry about what she has done.

"When I get out of these chains." Sonic said, in a dead serious voice that he rarely uses. "You're gonna wish that you never took me here."

Shivera just giggled at the angry hedgehog's words, "Oh but Sonic, that is your name isn't? I brought you here for a reason. Otherwise I would have killed you by now." She said, poking Sonic's chest with her cold ice blade, ready to penetrate.

"For what?! What reason have you brought me here for?" Sonic asked, "To torture me and break my spirit!"

The female chinchilla then put a hand on Sonic's chin. "I have some business with you, more specifically with your ancestor."

"My ancestor?" Sonic said, giving a dumbfounded face. "What do you mean?"

"What!? You don't know!? I thought it was obvious." Shivera said, surprised. "You're related to the Legendary Dark Knight."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Sonic said, confused.

"Oh spare me the lies. You have the same blue fur, voice and heart that he has. I can feel it." Shivera said to the hedgehog. "You both also weld the same sword that's on your back."

"Also his charming good looks. He was one handsome devil." Shivera said seductively.

Sonic felt uncomfortable when Shivera lean her face close to Sonic's with lust in her eyes, "But you're no slouch yourself." She said.

"Get away from me!" Sonic quickly answered.

The ice princess laughed and began walking in circles around the chained up hedgehog. "In you Sonic with that ancient sword of your's. You contain great powers, powers that you have yet to unlock it seems." She said.

"Tell me, has anything weird happen to you when you used that sword of yours?" Shivera asked, curious.

"Sometimes, I get some weird boost of strength and stamina when I'm pretty tired out to fight." Sonic answered.

"So you have tap a bit of it's power. Not all of it but some of it." Shivera said, still walking in circles around the hedgehog.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Sonic said, curious.

"I think you'll find this offer of mine interesting. I want to help you unlock the full potential of your powers." She offer the hedgehog.

The blue hero was confused by the offer, "That seems oddly nice of you. For somebody killing one of my friends, but what's the catch?"

"Oh I think you already know what I want from you." Shivera said coming too close to Sonic's ear.

Shivera lean close to Sonic's ears and whisper softly to him, "I want you to be my lawfully wedded husband." She said.

Sonic's eyes widen by the news. "Marriage!? No way!" Sonic quickly rejected. "Why would you want to marry me!? This is some kind of joke right!? Where's the hidden cameras!?"

"Long ago, I did the same thing for your ancestor. I've been longing for a husband and he was the one that fit what I want, but Igni stopped me from doing so." Shivera said.

"A princess like me needs a strong warrior by my side. Together, we would have absolute power over everything and everyone. Our enemies shall fall before us in glory! What do you say?" Shivera told the hedgehog.

"No!" Sonic quickly rejected once again. "I'm flattered, but I'm already in a relationship with somebody for your information."

"You mean that wretched manx cat of your's? What does she have that I don't!?" Shivera said, a little mad being rejected.

"Well for starters, Tiara doesn't freeze people in a block of ice and doesn't kill any of my friends. Not to mention, Tiara has the most beautiful blue crystal eye and nothing can compare to them." Sonic talking wisely about his manx cat girlfriend.

"You're outta luck if you think that I'm just gonna marry you." Sonic shot back.

Shivera just frown at him before smiling wickedly, "I had a feeling you would say this. I have another way for you to agree with my terms."

"How so? I can dish out anything you throw at me." Sonic said with a mocking smile.

"You'll see, it's something that the good doctor is working on." She said walking out the prison room.

"Pfft, bring it." Said Sonic, not afraid.

"You have a few days to agree to marry me. If you don't by the time is up. I'll just have to force you to do it, which I'm planning to have fun with it." The chinchilla said with a devilish smirk as she left Sonic alone.

"Not if I find a way out first." Sonic mumble to himself.

A few hours later

For the past few hours, Sonic kept on using his strength to break out his chains. Sonic try pull his chains with everything he got, hoping he could at least stretch them long for him to grabbed his sword Stinger from his sheathe.

The hedgehog stopped for he was tiring himself the more he struggled with his chains. "Darn! They still won't budge!" he said, sweating.

"If only I could reach long enough for Stinger, I can slice off these chain's rope line from my arms." Sonic said, looking at both his word and his chain arms.

Sonic took a deep breath to think of way to break free, "Man I'm sweating like a waterfall. It's a good thing the room itself is made out of ice to keep me cool." He said.

The hedgehog took a moment to realize what he just and said began to look around the room. He then looked down to his legs and knees, which were the part of his body that weren't chain up.

Sonic tried his best to get up from knees and to stand up properly. Sonic looked down to the ground to see that he was standing on ice and thought of idea that might work.

"I hope this works." He told himself.

The blue hedgehog began to use his superspeed to run on the ice floor he was standing in. Sonic kept on running hoping that his plan to use his speed would help him break out from his chain. It wasn't enough however for the chains we're still intact and kept him at the same position.

"Rats! I thought I had it there for a second." Sonic said, sounding defeated. "If I don't get out here soon. I'm gonna find myself in a honeymoon with a evil princess and that's no fun."

Sonic frown and looked down to his feet once again, only this time he saw below his feet was a small steep of melted ice that was caused by his running. He was slightly being hung up in the air and it gave Sonic another idea be to use the ice prison to his advantage.

He got back up to his feet and run again with his full speed. This time with each running step hitting the ice ground. Sonic's constant running was melting the ice floor as it began to liquefy into cold water and created a small crater below him.

Sonic stopped until his feet can no longer touch the ground and found his body floating in the air with his arms chained up that was holding him.

"Okay, let's see if I can time this just right. One wrong step and it's gonna be ugly." He told himself before taking breath of the icy air.

Sonic started to swing swinging his legs and torso upwards and backwards as if he was at a children's park using the swings. He was using his acrobatic skills to use as he kept swing his body.

He kept quiet and stayed focus at the task at hand. Sonic took a moment to look back at his sword Stinger slowly sliding out his sheathe the more he kept swinging his body.

The hedgehog smiled for this is what he wanted to happen. "Good, just one last strong swing should do it." he said.

Sonic began swinging his body once again and build up momentum. With one last thrust forward, Sonic manage to get himself up in the air. While at the tip of the air, his sword Stinger pop out from his sheathe. Sonic quickly timed his circled swing and manage to catch his sword from cutting him through the middle by grabbing it by his feet.

"Phew! It worked! I was worry that I might cut myself in half. Stinger is a really sharp blade after all." Sonic sigh in relief as he looked to feet holding the blade.

"Time for a jail bail!" He said in his cocky attitude.

Sonic carefully lifted his sword with his feet and reached the handle of the sword with to his mouth. Sonic used his mouth to hold his sword, aim it at one of his chained up arms, and gave one strong swing with the turn of his head to slice off the chain.

Once he set one of his arms free, he used is his freely used hand to grab his sword properly and sliced off his other chain up arm and finally set himself free.

"Yes! Back to action!" He shouted as he fell in the small ditch he created and quickly climb out of it. "Now to get outta here, meet back with the others, and hope that Blaze is alright."

Sonic placed his sword back to his sheathe as he carefully walked to the exit. He peek his head out from the doorway to see some Egg Pawns and ice lizard soldiers roaming around the place and keeping an eye out for any suspicious or intruders.

"Look like I just can run my way to the exit. I'm gonna have to do this the sneaky way. It's best that I that don't anyone alert anyone and have everyone come after me. " He nodded his head.

Slowly and carefully, Sonic stepped out of the room as he leaned on the wall and shimmy his way. He came to a corner and stopped to see some ice lizards making their way towards him. Sonic carefully hid on the corner, preventing himself from being seen as they walked pass him.

Sonic quietly came out of the corner and walked in the hallway cautiously as he looked at his surroundings. Almost everything was made out of ice minus the doors and windows that were shut tightly with regular materials.

The hedgehog then heard some footsteps coming his way from another corner. Sonic starting panicking for he was widen open to be spotted and no corner to hide, but soon calm down when he found himself beside a door and quickly enter it.

Sonic tried to calm down as he felt his heart pumping by a hand over it. Sneaky out of a place was never something he would do for he would just run out of the place with his speed, it was a totally a different experience.

Sonic looked forward, only to be surprised that he found himself in room filled with clothes and accessories hang up around. "Looks like I'm in a giant closet room of clothes." He said, looking at everything.

The Blue Blur's body to shiver, "Being in this ice castle for a while is giving me the chills." He said, rubbing his arms for warm.

"Maybe I can find something here to keep me warm, but what?" Sonic asked himself.

He began to look around the room for anything warm he could wear. Unfortunately, mostly of the clothes were all too small and female outfits for it was clothes Shivera would wear and not others.

As Sonic kept looking around, he found something that was suit him perfectly. What he found was a brown cloak with a hoodie. Sonic smiled as he took off the sheathe containing his sword, put on the brown cloak, and the hoodie over his head, hiding his face from being view.

When the brown cloak was fully placed on him, Sonic grabbed his sheathed sword and wrapped it back to his back. "There, feeling a bit warm already and the plus side this cloak can help me become less detected." He said, proudly.

Sonic went back to the door enter in before and placed his ears on the door. He listened in carefully and heard some footsteps coming from the other side of the door. He kept his ear on the door until he can no longer hear the footsteps.

He slowly open the door and exited out with quiet footsteps and continued on his venture to escape the ice castle.

For the next hour and so, Sonic would walked carefully through the castle with the best of his sneaky tactics for he tried to look for a quiet way to the exit. He would hide in corners and spin dash to the next hiding spot to another.

He would enter in multiple rooms and hide there for a bit. Sonic has gotten lost a few times around the castle for he didn't know where in the castle he was at because the castle was a lot larger than anticipated to be.

He ended up in dead ends and find himself going up and down to the castle grounds. He let out quiet moans of frustration for he was getting hungry at times and wished he had a nice hot spicy chili dog to keep his mouth warm and his stomach fill.

Finally, Sonic found himself at a new part of the castle and it was Shivera's throne room. Shivera was present alongside with Eggman Nega, who she was having a conversation with as she on her throne seat and drank a glass of red wine while her other hand had the Jewel Scepter.

"Oh no. She has the Jewel Scepter with her. That's bad, then that means Blaze really lost to her." Sonic quietly said to himself.

In front of Shivera and her throne seat was ten of her frost army lizards kneeling down to their princess with their heads face down as Shivera was peaceful drinking her second glass of red wine. Sonic decided to stick around for a bit to hear whatShivera has plan for him and the others back at Blaze's kingdom.

Shivera fully empty the glass of red wine and looked at it with a smile before looking at one of her loyal soldiers. "You there!" She called out.

The ice lizard that Shivera was pointing at quickly responded by running to his princess and got back to his one knee before doing anything.

"Fetch me another bottle of red wine. I need more for it soothes me. Go now!" She demanded, harshly.

The ice soldier nodded and and quickly ran out the throne to fetch another bottle of red wine for his princess. Shivera crushed her ice glass cup with her bare hands and created another bigger ice cup with her ice powers to hold more red wine.

Eggman Nega walked towards the evil princess, "Princess Shivera, may I ask humbly of you for something?" He asked, politely.

"What is it, egg shaped man?" She said, slightly looking at Nega.

"Now that you have beaten Blaze and took both the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter. What are you planning to do next?" He asked.

Shivera gave a cold chuckle, "With my castle and kingdom almost fully restore. My father's plan will soon be unfold." She said, as she stood up from throne seat and raised both hands in the air and spoke in a deep scary voice.

"The world will be renew in my vision!"

"What do you mean?" Eggman Nega asked.

Shivera turn around to Nega with an evil chuckle, "I plan to make the world into a much better planet covered in ice and snow." she said, sitting back to her seat.

Shivera's ice lizard soldier came back to her with fresh bottle of red wine and pour into her cup. Shivera smiled and took a hard sip of her drink, "I know that you wanted to create this thing called 'Eggmanland', which I'll allow to happen in the upcoming new world. Think of it as my way of thanking you for releasing me from my prison and beating Igni's descendent, Blaze." She said, twirling her cup playfully.

"A icy version of Eggmanland, huh? Interesting, thank you Princess Shivera." Eggman Nega bow down to the ice princess.

When Eggman Nega lifted his face to look at Shivera, he saw was frightened to see Shivera's ice blade near the of his big nose and felt the coldness of the ice blade touch his nostrils. Shivera was giving a mean stare at the mad scientist.

"However, if you ever decided or even think about betraying or overthrowing me. I'm gonna penetrate through that bald head of your's and cut off that big brain of yours from your body without a second thought. Do you understand?" Shivera said, in a cold tone.

Eggman Nega swallowed his saliva in fear at Shivera's cold nature, "Y-Yes I-I understand. I won't let it happen." He agreed with the term.

"Very good. I think you know your place." Shivera said, turning off her ice blade.

"May I also ask? Why do you need that blue rodent Sonic?" Eggman Nega asked.

"Oh you know, he's just so handsome and I can't help but like his charming look. I just to want have him for my own. He will soon be my dear future husband whether he likes it or not." Shivera let a small laughter.

"Really? That's it!" Eggman Nega said, upset.

"Well that's just the half of it. Half of it is just lust. The other half of my reason of keeping him is that he processes such amazing power that he has yet to know about when he uses that sword Stinger at hand." She answered.

Sonic took out his sword Stinger and looked at it hearing what Shivera said about the sword, "Untapped powers?" He said in a quiet tone.

Eggman Nega was surprised by the news, "How much power are we talking about? He can't be that powerful with that sword around him is he?"

"Enough power to stop me and my entire frost army as a whole. Once Sonic is under my control, I'll help him unlock that his powers of the Legendary Dark Knight and together we will be unstoppable. Even our future kids will process unspeakable power from us." She laughed.

While hearing all this, Sonic just let out a small disgusted barf sound at the thought of having kids with the evil princess. "Yeah fat chance that's ever gonna happen." He said to himself.

Before Eggman Nega could speak even more, one of the buttons on his black coat began blinking red causing his eyes to widen through his dark shade glasses. "Princess Shivera! I just received urgent news! Sonic escaped from his chain prison. He's trying to escape!"

"What!" Shivera yelled angry and crushed her glass drink with her bare hand, spilling her red wine on the floor and looked at her frost army. "Find him quick! He must not escape! He couldn't have gone far for this castle is too huge for him to escape."

Shivera's frost army nodded at their princess and quickly disbanded in search for the loose hedgehog on the run. When all of the ice lizard left the throne room, Sonic slowly started walking way for a exit out the ice castle as he hid his face under the brown cloaks hoodie.

"Well that's the sign for me to hit the road. I just hope that I-" Sonic stopped talking when he bumped into something on his way.

He saw that bumped into one of Shivera's ice lizard soldier, "Rats. Me and my big mouth." Sonic said to himself as the ice lizard screamed out at his face and alerted the others in the castle of his presence.

Sonic quickly pushed away the ice lizard out of his way and began running with his speed with a large amount of ice lizards chasing from behind. As he quickly ran, he was looking at everything for a second to look for a exit out, but couldn't as he dodge left and right with his quick step because the lizard were shooting their ice spears at him from behind.

"I gotta get outta here!" Sonic said, in panic.

Sonic came to a halt when he did a power brake with his feet, for more ice lizards were running up to him in the front. Sonic charged up his super boost, creating a blue aura around his body and boosted towards the ice lizards. The frost lizards release their coldness into a cold wave on the ground, creating a fissure of ice to prevent Sonic from running through them.

The hedgehog just smirked for he know how to get around his enemies. He slightly bend his leg, jumped off the icy ground, and landed on the wall of the castle to wall run on it using his parkour skills to use. The frost lizards were shocked by this and quickly shot out their ice spears from the tip of their ice claws.

Sonic dodge these ice spears aim at him by jumping wall to wall, using his triangular jump to good use. As he was approaching the group of frost lizards, Sonic pulled out his sword Stinger as it twinkle when it came out of his sheathe. Sonic jumped off the wall one last time and headed to one of the frost lizard in the middle of the group and stab it right on top of the head while landing, killing the evil ice demon.

The frost lizard that Sonic stabbed let out a shriek of pain and Sonic jumped off the lizard to get pass the other frost lizards, who kept on chasing him. Sonic sheathe back his sword and looked back to the frost lizards and stuck out his tongue at them in a child like manner, getting the upper hand. This made the frost lizards angry chased after the hedgehog in anger.

The blue hero just laughed for he loves making his enemies angry and it was the fun part of being a hero. As Sonic kept on running, he encounter more frost lizards on the way in the castle. Sonic pulled out his sword again, ready to use to cut through his enemy and make his sweet escape in style.

Sonic ran and slice through some of the frost lizards with his swords as they try to attack him with their giant ice made claws. Sonic would duck and slide under them with his power slide, homing attack them to the ground, block their icy claws with his sword, deflect their ice spears, and slice them with his sword as he tried to escape.

Although Sonic knew his life was on the line, he was having a grand time fighting slicing through these frost lizards. He was shouting taunts like 'Bring it!' and 'That all?' to his enemies, somewhat wanting them do a better job at fighting him. He was loving the danger that was around him that the eyes socket of the skull design on his sword were blinking red, but Sonic was too busy having fun to notice.

Sonic felt the rush in his body and love of using his sword Stinger in this situation that he kinda didn't want it to end. After passing through some more frost lizards, he came across the entrance room of the castle, where he saw a large ice door that was exit of the castle. Below Sonic were frost lizards who unaware by his presence as they were the ground floor where Sonic is just up the stairs on the second floor.

Sonic looked up at the ceiling and saw some chandeliers hanged up. The hedgehog got an idea looking at them and jumped towards them. He began swinging chandelier to chandelier as the frost lizards notice him and started shooting their ice spears at him. Sonic dodge them as jump to another chandelier as he finally reached near exit door. Sonic jumped off from the last chandelier, took out his sword, and sliced himself opening to escape and out in the open world.

"Yes! FInally! Wooo!" Sonic shouted happily as he was still in the air from escaping.

Sonic's happy moment was then cut short as gravity kicked in and made him have his face plunder on the ground like a ostrich like the many times before and killed his happy mood. He pulled hard to get his face off the snowy ground and back on his feet. When he was done, the only face expression he had was an annoyed one.

"Oh come on! Can't I just have one happy moment today!?" Sonic yelled out before blasting off into the snowy valley that lay before him.

Shivera's frost lizards were ready to chase after him, but were stopped when they saw Shivera come before them with Eggman Nega walking beside her. Shivera and Eggman Nega just stood by the sliced up doorway as they watch the blue hedgehog make his escape.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Eggman Nega asked.

Shivera kept her smile while looking at the direction Sonic went, "I wouldn't worry about Sonic escaping. Where he's going there's no escaping. He'll soon figure that out on his own." She said, confidently with an evil chuckle.

"Well should we at least see what happens?" Eggman Nega asked.

"Oh yes indeed. I have a feeling that we're in for quite a show that Sonic is gonna give us out there. A very 'interesting' show to say the least." Shivera gave a devilish giggle, knowing what's going to happen to Sonic as she and Nega started walking out of the ice castle.

Shivera smirked and stare at the sky and mountains to her left with her ice color eyes. She knows that there lies a large frozen lake containing something huge Sonic will face out in the snowy valley before him, alongside with her frost army she recently woke up.

"Besides, he's gonna have to deal with my greatest champion."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Back with Sonic, the hedgehog was running through the icescape with a huge smile on his face for he finally escape from Shivera's marriage proposal, her icy castle, and her frost lizards. That smile quickly vanished for he thought of his friends who were probably worried sick about him like his sister, Honey the Cat.

Sonic kept frowning for then thought of his good friend and best ally, Blaze the Cat, he couldn't imagine what Shivera did to her and the state she was at. He was worried that he might not make it in time to see Blaze if she had little time left to live that probably has Cream crying over her. He hoped and wished that Blaze was still alive and well by the time he gets back to her kingdom with everybody else safe from harm.

At the thought of his friends and love ones, it encourage Sonic to boost up his speed as he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Though Sonic was running, he wasn't running at full speed for the snow prevented him from running properly since he wasn't wearing shoes that were meant for running in snowy areas such as the place he was at.

Sonic's thought were cut off when he saw something in the distance. He did a strong power brake and found himself at a very tall cliffside, standing at the very edge of it as he looked below it.

"No." Sonic said, shocked.

What stood in front of Sonic from where he was standing was large snowy valley filled up with Shivera's frost army roaming around freely. Every corner of his eyes he spotted more and more of Shivera's ice army filling up the valley. Up at the stormy black sky were gargoyles made out of ice, flying around and shrieking out loud .

Below Sonic from the cliffside were giant ice rock monsters ready to shot or smash anything with their icy boulder hands. There were also deadly icy tornados that were scatter around the valley, swooping up almost every as the stormy black sky was roaring with thunder. It almost looked like the world is ending but with Shivera's army ruling it.

It was pretty much a large playground of all Shivera's ice army to be at. Sonic just stare until he heard something coming behind him. Sonic grip the handle of his sword and looked behind to see Shivera, Eggman Nega, and an army of frost lizards and Egg Pawns.

Sonic gritted his teeth as he was ready pull out his sword while having his back turn at the valley of ice monsters roaming around beneath his feat. He was stuck between Shivera and her playground filled with ice monsters that were ready to kill just about anyone that weren't their kind.

Shivera stepped forward and clapped her hands for the hedgehog, "Well done my dearly beloved. You're making me more impressed by your skills every moment that you breathe, but I'm afraid this is all over for you if you proceed anymore further. This is the end of the line." She said, in a teasing manner.

"It's not over yet!" Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Oh really? Just look behind you Sonic. Beneath you are my deadliest ice demons that you may or may not come out live from if you choose to go down there to escape. I'll give you a chance to come back with me to my ice castle or face the wrath of my ice demons. It's life or death. Your choice?" Shivera said, tempting the hedgehog.

Sonic just stepped back and found himself near the tip of cliffside and answered to the evil ice princess.

"I choose….to go my own way!"

With that, Sonic spread his arms wide and fell off the cliff with his back turned. Shivera and Eggman Nega looked down at the falling hedgehog as he fell with a taunting smirk.

"That fool. Sometimes…..the hero dies in the end." Shivera said, as she was ready to watch Sonic fight for his life.

Sonic turned his body around and faced his body down as he created friction around his body of the air as he dive down as the icy wind blew on his face. While falling, some ice gargoyles were flying up to him from below and tried to attack him with their claws. Sonic's legs were still near the cliffside and began running down on it as he pulled out his sword.

He quick step left and right as he sliced and dice through the ice gargoyles that attack. Sonic sliced them in the middle, back, and cut off their wings. Sonic did a front flip and sliced a ice gargoyle's head off and landed his feet back on the cliffside as he ran down.

"Wooohoooo! Yeah!" Sonic shouted as he ran down

Sonic saw more of the winged ice demons coming and jumped on top of them one by one, before he manage to do a spinning kick to one that was going attack by surprise and kicked it to the cliffside. It wasn't over through as the ice gargoyles all gang up on him, covering whole his body in sphere of ice and started biting and clawing him all over his body.

Sonic bursted out of the sphere as he swung his sword in every direction at the speed of light, cutting all of the ice gargoyles that were on him. All the ice gargoyles were cut into pieces he sliced them up non stopped and kept on running down the cliffside.

The hedgehog just gave a taunting laugh for his victory against the ice gargoyles, "Well that was one fun party!" He said.

As Sonic was running down the cliffside, he took notice that a giant ice boulder was coming right from the air. His eyes widen and quickly ran to his left to avoid the giant ice rock. Sonic saw that the giant ice boulder were being by the giant ice rock monster who are waiting for him on the ground floor. More giant ice monsters appeared and began throwing more ice boulders at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic prepare himself with a smirk, "But the party's just gettin warm up." He said, not afraid.

Sonic dodge left and right at the upcoming boulders being thrown at him. Each of the boulders that missed the hedgehog and hit the cliffside made it shook causing an avalanche to appear behind Sonic. Sonic speed up as he ran down the cliffside, before he finally gave one last big leap into the air with him holding his blade out.

Sonic was able to leap over some of the giant ice rock monsters as some of them got buried by the avalanche that caused by throwing their ice boulders. When Sonic landed on the ground perfectly on his feet, he saw more of Shivera's frost looking at him all over the valley. No matter where Sonic looked, his eyes always caught sight of the frost demons that lay before him.

It was a whole army of ice demons against Sonic, who was all alone with no help around him. Sonic took a deep breath, pulled his sword and point it at the frost army. The ice demons just let out loud growls and shrieks towards the hedgehog, who wasn't showing any sign of fear and kept his trademark grin on.

"Looks like I made it to the next stage act." Sonic said to himself and created a blue aura around his body. "Alright! This is what I live for!"

Sonic just there for moment as he scan the area as the frost army were slowly appearing in front of him as the snow slowly fell on the ground. There was silence for a moment between him and the frost army as tension was created. Sonic took a hard grip on his sword and dash towards the lonely road to absolution, one that he's gonna take alone under the cold weather and gave one loud shout at the top of his lungs.

"Into the abyss will I run!" Sonic yelled out.

And so the battle starts, the frost army charge up to Sonic in groups while the hedgehog was looking straightly at all of them and didn't look back. One of the frost lizards from the pact jumped into the air and headed straight Sonic for a dive bomb on him.

Sonic looked up at the airborne ice lizard, jumped into the air, and cut the ice lizard in half by the waist while in the air. Sonic did his power stomp move and landed back on the ground quickly and dodge roll when he saw one of the giant ice rock monsters try to slam him down with their ice boulder made hands.

The snowy ground shook as Sonic evaded the attack, he looked to see the giant ice creature going for another attack with it's other icy hand. Sonic steady his sword and deflected the attack with Stinger as he held his ground. Once Sonic blocked the attack, the ice monster was stun for moment giving Sonic the chance to climb on it's arm run to the face. Sonic reached the back head of the monster and stabbed through it with his sword.

The ice monster fell to the ground with a thud not before Sonic jumped off and found himself surrounded in a circle of the ice monsters. They circled the blue hedgehog as they got their icy fist ready to attack and slammed down their fist one by one. Sonic kept dodge rolling, back flipping, and front flipping for a moment and jumped off the ice hands using them to give them a boost to evade the attacks while looking at their attack patterns.

"Gotcha you guys figure out." Sonic smiled to himself.

With good time Sonic waited for the one of them to attack him and quickly dodge the attack to make one of the ice rock monsters foolishly hit their allies. While in the air, Sonic just smiled at his plan working, but his smile was cut short for he was then hit by a surprise attack by another rock monster that pop out from the ground and slammed him hard against a rocky wall.

Before Sonic could get himself out of the rocky wall, he was greeted with pain as the rock monster slam the lower half of his body against the wall, trapping him with the use of his arms and hands only. The monster was making Sonic scream in pain as he was slowly crushing Sonic's lower half of his body body. Sonic tried to push away the hand away and slammed his fist to get himself out the mess he was in as he gritted his teeth in desperation.

The ice monster was letting out a meaty laugh as he put more pressure crushing Sonic's lower half. Sonic then quickly thought of something and threw his sword straight at the monster's eye causing icy like blood to squirt out on impact. The ice monster cried in pain and let go of Sonic from his grasp to cover his bleeding ice eye.

When Sonic set himself and jumped into the air, pulled his sword off the monster's eyes, and began stabbing the wounded eye repeatedly and aggressively wanting to let out his anger and frustration as he was getting covered in the monster's ice blood on his body. The monster screamed until it finally died out and fell on it's back with Sonic on top of him standing in victory over his enemy. Sonic jumped off the heartless monster's stomach as he landed back in the icy battlefield.

"It's just another way to die." Sonic said and spat at the dead monster as he wiped off the ice blood with his brown cloak.

Just before Sonic could do anymore, without looking he slightly turned his head to left to avoid a deadly ice spear aimed at his head that was inches close to hitting him. Sonic looked around to see more of Shivera's ice lizard alongside with some giant ice crystal monsters, who were different than the giant ice rock monsters for their body were made out of ice crystals from the ice caves they came from.

The giant ice crystals beast shot out ice shards from their mouth towards the hedgehog. Sonic began to spin his sword like a helicopter wing and cut each of ice shards coming his way. He stopped when he notice more of Shivera's frost lizards surrounding him.

They jumped on him at the same time as Sonic fought back by cutting, punching, and kicking the ice lizards away from him. Sonic kept at it until he got rid of everything single of ice lizard off of him, hoping to catch a bit of his breath. Eventually one of the ice lizards got the best of him and pounced him down to the ground.

Sonic was then repeatedly being hit by the lizards as he screamed and moan in pain. As they were beating the hedgehog down to the ground, Sonic slightly lifted his head with a static face slowly turning into a angry face as he began to screamed in frustration. He clenched his fist tightly, gripped his swords, and blew away his enemies with his blue aura of his super boost.

Sonic wasted no time and as he began running around the battlefield slicing and dicing every enemy he encounter. He sliced off legs, arms, and heads from his enemies all over the area. Sonic would let a war scream as he sliced up the frost army as he ran all over the area.

Shivera was watching, waiting patiently to see the result of the battles that's going on below her. She kept her smile for she was really impress by the determination and strength Sonic had in him. Eggman Nega was also watching and impress by the hedgehog's performance and can see why his dimension counterpart Ivo Robotnik has such a hard time with the blue hedgehog.

Sonic came to a stop when his blue aura finally died out from exhaustion and fell to one knee, stab his sword on the ground, and breathing heavily with one eye closed. The tired hedgehog looked around his area to see the valley of his beaten enemies before him.

The hedgehog smiled a bit for this victory of his, but that smiled quickly faded when the field of ice pop out more ice lizards, giant ice crystal monster, and giant rock ice monsters coming from the ground, coming in greater numbers than before.

Sonic frowned and fell to both knees for he was too tired to even get up. He didn't have the strength to even pick his sword from the ground to fight. He watched as his enemies were walking towards him while they laughed at him.

The Blue Blur just lean on his sword and as he let out his breathe into the cold air. Sonic watched as his enemies surrounded him with no sign to escape. He was trapped in a sea of frozen demons with no help coming for him.

"If this is the end for me. At least I know I died giving out everything I got." Sonic said, as he slowly closed his eyes, knowing his fate.

As the frost army slowly approached the weaken hedgehog, Sonic just took this time to catch his remaining breath and energy. Just as the frost army were inches close to the hedgehog, a very loud and terrorizing roar was heard, catching Sonic's and the frost army's attention.

The roar was so loud that Sonic could tell that it was coming from miles away from where he was standing and it so powerful that the ground was just shaking by it. Whatever that was roaring, Sonic knew it was heading his way as he tried figure out where exactly the roar was coming from for it echo through the snowy mountains in the distance.

"What was that just now?" Eggman Nega asked the female chinchilla.

Shivera smiled hearing the roar, "Oh it's seems my champion had finally woken himself from his slumber. Now the true show can finally begin itself." She said, looking back down at Sonic.

Sonic then looked back at the frost army, who were slowly backing away and giving the hedgehog a evil smirk, knowing that he was in a heap of trouble for what was coming his way. The frost army slowly descended back down the snow ground completely left Sonic on his own.

Sonic this was a sign of trouble but used this opportunity to regain much of his energy as much as possible for what might be coming his way. Sonic looked around and got himself ready once he gotten enough stamina in his body. He heard the terrorizing roar once again, but this time it was much more stronger than before as it created cracks on the floor.

"Hey Sonic!" Shivera shouted far from the cliffside.

Sonic looked at Shiver and immediately caught something shiny that she threw at him. Sonic looked down at the palm of his glove hand to see that he caught an icy fresh apple.

Sonic was confused as he looked up at the ice princess, who had a devilish look on her. "Eat that ice apple! It will recover your wounds and stamina that you just lost." She yelled.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sonic asked, wonder about the occasion.

"I want you to be at 100% because my greatest champion doesn't like it when his enemies are easily defeated. He likes to have a great challenge and fun with his prey and I don't want this show of your's to end just yet." Answered Shivera.

Sonic just growl at the ice princess as he ate every bit of the ice apple. He felt his strength and stamina come back to him when he ate the ice apple to it's core. Sonic smiled feeling better than before and felt like he could run around the whole world as he warm up his body by stretching.

Sonic's happy mood was cut off when he looked behind to see to two large pairs of snowy mountains far where he was from. The two snow mountains were shaking violently and as they were slowly being destroyed by the sheer force that was behind them. The hedgehog ran up to a snowy hill and stood there watching the mountains continue to shake as his blue quills and brown cloak dance in the icy winds.

The two snowy mountains stopped shaking and the weather stop snowing as everything dead silent around Sonic. The hedgehog kept his fearless face on and clench his fist for he was ready to face what Shivera considers to be her greatest champion in this upcoming battle.

Finally the two snow mountains started shaking and bursted out in an explosion as Sonic saw a huge black figure bursting through the mountains. The large creature became visible once it came close enough to Sonic. The hedgehog looked up to see in front of him was a large scaly ice dragon looking down at him with a mean hungry look as he stood in all four legs.

The ice dragon was huge, more huge than Perfect Chaos that Sonic fought before and much more bigger than those ice rock and crystal monsters that he was fighting a while ago. Sonic was a bit intimidated by the size of the ice dragon and it's features. The ice dragon had deadly claws that can probably kill Sonic with one hit or squish if he's not careful where he steps. The scale on the ice dragon were hard and thick, almost anything can't cut through the dragon's skin. It had a long dragon tail that look like it was a mile long and doesn't seem to have an end to it

The ice dragon had ice spikes on it's back that reach all the way down to the tip of his endless tail. The dragon was slightly opening his mouth taking in the ice air and show Sonic his thousands sharp teeth that can bite of anything that it eats.

The deadly ice dragon looked at the air and let out a loud roar that made Sonic cover his ears for it hurted his ears. The two still looked each other as Sonic grabbed his sword, ready to take on the ice dragon at his full strength and power and gritted his teeth at the giant ice dragon and position himself, showing the beast he wasn't one bit a feared of it.

Sonic ran down the hill and headed towards the dragon with no fear. As Sonic running through the field of snow to face the dragon head on, the ice dragon lower it's head and gave a loud roar straight at Sonic. The roar was so strong that it was pushing Sonic from his superspeed. Sonic kept on he fought his way through the power of the roar and remain on his stance with his speed.

Sonic then had an idea as he grabbed his sword and stabbed on the ground to keep his stance from the powerful roar. Sonic maneuver his way through the icy roar as he would take out his sword from the ground and stabbed it again a bit further on the ground in order to make his way.

The roaring came to a stop when Sonic looked to see one of the dragon's claws coming down at him. Sonic avoided this as he use his speed boost to move out of the way with a sharp turn. The claw landed on the ground and began to slowly rise up. Sonic ran up to the moving claw and climb on top of it as began climbing up on the dragon's arm.

The ice dragon saw the hedgehog climbing his left scale arm and began to shake him off. Sonic held on as he grabbed one of the dragon's ice scale and kept on climbing at his pace. The ice dragon kept on trying to shake Sonic off his arm, but the hedgehog was too stubborn to let go even though it was costing him his stamina.

Sonic reached the top of the dragon's back and tried to look for weak spot of some sort to help, while he kept a hold on the dragon's scale. The dragon tried reaching for Sonic with one of it's claws, but Sonic made sure he was a spot of the dragon that he can't reach for him.

The blue hedgehog searched for a weak spot that he can use his attack on the ice dragon. He did find one and it was the torso part of the dragon that wasn't covered in hard cold scales. As Sonic gonna look for another possible weak spot he can use. A large shadow hover above him. Sonic looked up to see the dragon's long spiky tail heading towards him.

Sonic didn't react fast enough to move as the dragon tail hit him off the dragon's back and send him flying to the ground away from the dragon. Luckily the snow ground was deep enough to break Sonic's fall as he landed. He pop out from the snow and got back to his feet.

Once Sonic was out of the snow, he felt the ground shaking like if a earthquake was happening. Sonic looked over to the far to see the dragon running towards him and crushing everything on it's way like trees, rocks, and mountains without no care.

Sonic boosted up his super boosted and began running away from the dragon, "I gotta find a way to attack the torso part to beat that dragon. A simple slash from Stinger won't be enough or even a homing attack. I'm gonna need something bigger and stronger." He said to himself.

The dragon was gaining close to the hedgehog as they enter an canyon of ice, Sonic enter the canyon with two ice walls between him and only one exit at the far end of the ice canyon. Sonic was hoping to lose the dragon by leaving it behind so that he can have some time to think of a plan.

As Sonic was running through the canyon of ice, he began to notice that the ice walls between him were getting awfully close to him. He looked behind to see that the ice dragon was using it's raw strength to push the two ice canyons together, trying to squish Sonic between them.

Sonic began to panic and as he quickly speed up to make it to the end of the canyon alive. He avoided some obstacles that were on his way as he jump and slide through them. Sonic was almost to the exit of the ice canyon and so were the wall of ice that were close to squeezing him. He could feel the wall of ice touching his right arm as he kept on running.

At the last minute to survive, Sonic did one huge power slide and made it out of the canyon in time as his blue quills were almost touched by the wall of ice. Sonic breath and heavily as he tried to calm down his beating heart and looked at the closed up ice canyon that was close to killing him just now.

"Barely made it." He said under his frosty breath.

Just as he thought his troubles were done, he looked to see that the ice dragon leap on top of the closed ice canyon, telling Sonic that it wasn't over yet and roar out loud. Sonic just sign in annoyance seeing the ice dragon.

"You just don't quit huh?" Sonic asked, before running off away the ice dragon.

As the chase went on, The ice dragon open it's mouth and shot out giant sharp ice shards into the air. They rain down as Sonic as quick step, jumped, and dive out the way of the ice shards. Sonic found himself running on top of a frozen lake, standing on thin ice, and notice that the dragon was gone from his sight.

Sonic stopped running as he carefully stand on the ice lake, curious to know where the dragon went to. "Now where that lizard breath go off to now?" he asked, looking at the area.

Sonic felt the ground shake underneath him and saw the ice dragon swimming under the frozen lake with it's mouth wide open, hoping to eat him from below like a shark.

"Yikes!" Sonic screamed as he jumped out of the way as the dragon pop out from the icy lake.

Sonic found solid ground and run off once again with the dragon on his tail as the dragon aggressively climb out of the ice lake and made huge waves of ice water. Sonic found himself in a frosty wood and hid behind some trees as the dragon was scanning area for the hedgehog as it knocked down and crush the trees on it's way.

The hedgehog kept everything quiet even his breathing for his didn't want to be spotted and found himself near a tall mountain. He slowly climb his way to the tall snowy mountain in all staying hidden from the dragon's sight taking his time slowly. When Sonic reach the top, he took a moment to rest up and looked way down the mountain to see the ice dragon still searching for him.

But something caught his eyes with interest and that was one of the dragon's sharp pointy ice shard. Sonic thought to himself that one of them must landed here on the mountain. He then gain an idea that involves the giant ice shard to help him. Sonic went up to the ice shard and began sharpening the tip of it with his sword. He kept on sharpening it until the tip was very sharp that it cut a bit of his white glove when touching it.

Sonic then went to the other end of the ice shard and began shoving it to the edge of the mountain. He stood on top of the ice shard and looked down at the ice dragon and whistle at it for it's attention.

"Yo! Big icy lizard! Over here!" Sonic called out.

The dragon quickly responded and began to make his way to the top of mountain where Sonic was at. Sonic wasted no time as he began to slide down the mountain with the ice shard, using it like a snowboard and headed towards the ice beast in high speed. The two were coming at each other at full force and weren't stopping.

"I got to make this shot of mine count." Sonic said.

As the two were approaching, the ice dragon lifted his front body to smash down Sonic to the ground with it's front claws. Sonic smiled, wanting this to have this happen as he steer the ice shard to a small snow ramp he spotted.

Sonic used his speed boost to go faster and jumped off the snow ramp. While in the air, Sonic aim the ice shard at the dragon and jumped off the last second as the ice shard stabbed the front torso like he planned. Upon on impact, the ice dragon screamed in pain and wail around feeling his own ice shard poking his dragon heart.

The hedgehog wasn't done yet for he then combine both his homing attack and super boost to push the ice shard even further into the dragon's chest, stabbing the heart completely. The ice dragon was crying in pain as it tried to hold in the ice blood that was puking out of it's chest, creating quite a mess all over the valley.

"That's Shivera's greatest champion. Ha! What a joke!" Sonic mocked, as he watch the dragon roar in pain.

Before Sonic could walk away and call it a day, he notice that the dragon was beginning to cover itself in ice, making Sonic confused on what he was watching. If he didn't know any better, he guess that the dragon was making himself a icy cocoon like caterpillar or larval.

"What is that dragon doing now?" Sonic said, watching.

Soon the dragon was inside a sphere of ice for a moment until the ice sphere exploded, creating a small blizzard storm and cover the area in a unseeable mist. Sonic could tell that the dragon was still there, but wasn't able to see him through the mist. He ran down the snowy mountain and to check the location where ice sphere was at to get a better understanding.

Sonic made it to the area where the dragon's ice cocoon was at but only saw nothing but mist. The hedgehog had a feeling it wasn't over yet, but was also this was the final act of this battle for his life. As Sonic was walking through the icy mist, he spotted something far from him. He spotted a small black figure in the shape of a person.

Sonic was approaching the mysterious black figure and saw that the person was down on one knee and his hand gripped on something that stabbed on the ground. What the hedgehog sighted with his emerald eyes was a black armor knight looking at the ground almost as if he was praying before doing anything else.

The blue hedgehog realize that this black armor knight was the same dragon he was fighting before and knew this was the dragon's true form and power. The black knight slowly stood up to his feet, still not saying anything as he picked up his black deadly sword from the ground and made the area shook a bit. He then pointed his deadly sword at Sonic, signing him that he was ready for one last fight.

"Up for one last fight huh? I'll give you a fight." Sonic agreed.

Sonic pulled out his sword and pointed back at the black frosty knight as they began to circle each other. Neither of them did anything until they came to a stop and stare at each other for a while in silent. Sonic knew he had take this fight seriously, no jokes or taunts this time around. Only focus on the enemy for one slip or mistake could cost him his life.

The swordsman clash their swords in a blink of eye, as they held their position. They both started to swing their swords as they twist and turn their body around. Their swords would make loud steel sounds as they bounce off each other. The both ducked their attacks, block, and parry their every move.

Sonic dodge left and right as the black armor swordsman was trying to slice Sonic in half. Sonic dodge for a bit longer, only to block the attack with the base of his sword. While Sonic was blocking the attack, the black knight kicked Sonic on the stomach and left him open for attack on his head. The hedgehog quickly ducked and used his legs to trip the knight to the floor.

Sonic tried going for a down stab but the knight quickly rolled out of the way and tried to attack Sonic from the back, but he manage to block it in time and push the knight away.

The two kept at with their swords, both trying to make one of them open for an attack. It was as if they were playing a game of chess, watching their moves and body language to read their attacks.

The frosty knight then disappeared into the icy mist, leaving Sonic alone in the mist. Sonic knew that the knight hasn't left and hid in the mist. Sonic jolted his head and dodge roll when behind him was a ice blast coming at him. Sonic looked around to see more glowing blue auras in the mist aim at him.

More ice blast were shot at him as Sonic would dodge and hit the ice blast back with his sword. He kept at until he looked up in the air to see that the knight was going for a down stab from high in the sky. Sonic gave one mighty swing with his sword and deflected the attack as the knight went back into the mist to hide.

In a blink of eye Sonic received cut on his shoulder, "Arg!" Sonic screamed, as he looked to see his shoulder slightly bleeding.

Sonic looked around as he wipe the his small cut with his brown cloak. The cut gave Sonic icy burning sensation that was going through skin. He just embrace the pain and kept an eye out for the black knight hiding in the mist.

The hedgehog closed his eyes and began to focus his thoughts and surroundings. His ears perked as he moved and used his sword to block the knight's attack that. The attacks were coming in all directions as Sonic was swinging his sword around, creating a windy sphere around him. Though Sonic was blocking the attacks, he manage to get more small cuts on his arms, chest, and on his cheek.

Sonic gritted his teeth for he was too stubborn to give out another scream. The knight appeared in front of Sonic and clashed his sword against Stinger, getting the better edge over the bleeding hedgehog.

Sonic was slightly being pushed back due to how much his body was feeling the pain by the cuts that were bleeding. The knight saw how weaken the hedgehog was getting and gave him another kick in the guts. The kick made Sonic fall on back and made him wide open for attack. Sonic was too weak to get back up.

The knight looked slowly at the hedgehog and raised his black sword high above the sky, aiming for Sonic's heart. The knight was going for the last strike to end the hedgehog's life. With his remaining strength left, Sonic manage to clap his hand together on the knight's sword before reaching his heart.

Sonic felt the burning the sensation that was the knight's blade and was slowly burning off his white gloves as he kept on grabbing it. Sonic struggle for his dear life as he tried push away the sword away from his heart. Sonic was beginning to lose his strength as the sword getting close to his heart.

"NO!" Sonic shouted angrily, "I will not let it end like this!"

As Sonic saw the tip of the blade almost reach his chest, he thought about all of his friends and loves one that were waiting for him to return. He thought about his two siblings Tails and Honey, his friendly rival Knuckles, his best ally Blaze who he wants to know if she was okay, and most importantly he was thinking about his beloved manx cat girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski.

Just the thought of never seeing his friends and family anymore was making him both angry and sad. Sonic let out small scream as felt the sword now poking the area where his heart was at. Sonic looked over to see the eye socket of the skull on his sword Stinger glowing red as if it was calling him and it took him by surprise for he never seen his sword do that before.

"No! I will survive! I will fight another day!" Sonic shouted.

The knight caught something weird happening on Sonic's emerald eyes. They were shifting from emerald to red the more he got angry. His teeth were getting a bit sharper as one sharp tooth was sticking out of his mouth. A strange purple aura was sparking around his body as he was slightly pushing away the sword away from his chest and grabbed Stinger with his other hand.

"I'll fight to keep on living!" Sonic yelled in a deep voice.

Sonic's body bursted out in a large purple aura, the same kind when he first fought Grima the Soul Burner a while back. The large burst of the purple aura blasted away the black knight from Sonic with great force. The black knight got back to his feet stare into the ice mist for the hedgehog and was curious on what just happen to the hedgehog.

What the black knight saw in the unseeable ice mist was a dark figure were two frightening glowing red eyes in the mist looking at him and walking towards him slowly and saw a scary sadistic smile coming from the mist. The knight felt a scary presence as he tried to figure out who was this mysterious figure walking to him that sadistic smile and glowing red eyes.

As the figure got close, it turns out to be Sonic but he was not his usual self as many people know. Sonic was inside a large purple aura that was slowly healing all of his cuts and wounds, restoring his health. Sonic's whole eyes were completely glowing red and smiled wickedly, showing off his one sharp tooth that was sticking out of his mouth. His sword Stinger was also glowing red on the skull design.

This sudden appearance of Sonic scared the black night as he slowly backed away from him. As the knight was backing, he blink for a split second and found Sonic behind his back, still giving him that wicked smile from before.

The knight back dashed and held his sword, ready to fight this strange powered up hedgehog. Sonic just let out mocking laughter was more deeper than his usual voice and pointed his sword at the ice knight. The knight went for an attack, but Sonic simply just grabbed the blade with his bare hand like it was nothing and wasn't hurting him.

Sonic pushed back the knight to the ground and began chanting some words out of his mouth that he wouldn't normally say as he pointed at the black knight and spoke in a terrorizing that was scared the knight even more.

"One more stupid day when I know what I want and my want will be considered tonight. Ha-Ha!" He said with a mocking smile.

The frost knight, although afraid of this new powered hedgehog, it didn't back down for it still wanted to fight. The knight swung his sword at the hedgehog at every direction. The knight's attack didn't do anything for the sword was going through Sonic's body like if he was stabbing a ghost. With this strange new power, Sonic was moving his body at a fast velocity that almost anything can't hit him physically.

Sonic just smiled wickedly and grabbed the knight's neck. He looked at the knight with his glowing red eyes and choke the living air out of him, "Just another day when all that I want will mark me as a SINNER tonight! Ha-Ha! I'm a SINNER tonight yeah!" He laughed straight at the knight's face.

Sonic grabbed his powered up sword stabbed the knight right on the chest with his sword. The knight for the first time in the battle actually let a out a scream that took Sonic by surprise that the he could actually make a sound. The black knight wasn't done however, he quickly took out the sword from his chest and used his ice powers to heal himself quickly.

The black knight decided to unleash his full power as he surrounded himself in icy aura and his blade grew longer. Sonic smiled seeing that the knight still had more in him to fight and unleashed his full power against him. Sonic was happy because he didn't want this fight to end just yet and wanted to unleash this new found power of his.

The two clash their swords once again, but only this time Sonic had the upper hand for he was rapidly pushing back the black knight against his feet. The Black knight was struggling to stand against his own to the blue hedgehog while Sonic other hand was just laughing and smiling wickedly as he lean his face to the knight and spoke to him.

"Power unrestrained and dead on the mark is what I will deliver tonight! Pleasure fused with pain is triumph of the soul will make you shiver tonight! I will make you shiver tonight yeah!" Sonic scaring the knight with his words.

The two back dash from each other started to go all out with their sword as they created shockwaves and made the ground shake by the clash of their swords. The knight couldn't keep up with Sonic for he was attacking much more faster that he was actually cutting through icy mist with every swing.

The black knight jumped far away from the hedgehog and began shooting multiple deadly ice blast from the palm his armor hand. He kept shooting as he created a large dusty snow cloud where Sonic was at. The knight was hoping it would weaken Sonic as he kept on shooting that it would be enough to take down the blue hedgehog.

However, the Black Knight was was surprised to know that Sonic was slowly walking towards him as he sliced away his ice blast away. Sonic's purple aura was getting bigger and started chanting repeatedly something under his breathe as he looked down at the ground while slicing away the ice blast with his sword.

"We're the ones that will open your mind, leave the weak and haunted behind." Sonic kept on repeating to himself as he sliced away the ice blast. "We're the ones that will open your mind, leave the weak and haunted behind. We're the ones that will open your mind, leave the weak and haunted behind."

This frighten the Black Knight as he realize there's nothing he could do to beat the hedgehog with his new found power and actually consider running away from his foe which he has never done before. The Black Knight was hoping that his Princess, Shivera, would step in and help fight against the deadly hedgehog.

While all of this is happening, Shivera and Eggman Nega were watching the battle between Sonic and her best warrior the Black Knight on a small monitor that a small android plane was filming that Eggman Nega created. Shivera was really happy by what she was seeing, Sonic using that hidden power that was inside him from his sword Stinger.

The evil chinchilla was getting attractive Sonic the more he was using that scary new power of his and thought how much she could benefit if she had someone like Sonic by her side to rule. The more Sonic used his powers, the more badly Shivera wanted Sonic as her beloved husband.

Eggman Nega was scared at sight of Sonic and was actually consider himself lucky that he doesn't have face him on daily occasion like Ivo Robotnik. Nega's body was shivering the more Sonic was talking out the strange words that were coming out of his mouth, but was also fascinated for he wanted to learn more about Sonic's hidden ability and his relationship with his sword Stinger.

The Black Knight stopped his ice blast and began charging up his icy aura, ready to finish off Sonic with one last final attack. Sonic laughed as he started charge up his purple aura like he would do with his super boost and let one final verse of his chant before attacking.

"Evil can no longer cover their eyes, if this disturbs you then walk away. You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of….." Sonic said, stopped himself.

Without any warning, the Black Knight charge up to Sonic with his sword ready to swing for one last attack. Sonic also charged up and was ready to give his last attack and while still giving that wicked smile and glowing red eyes. Sonic Jumped into the air, wanting to attack from the air and had a quick surprise for the Black Knight.

As the two made contact, there was a large blinding light for a second before seeing end of result. The two stood still for a second and didn't speak or move an inch of their body. Sonic then finally move as he stood up properly and put away his sword back on his sheathe as he still smiled wickedly with his glowing red eyes.

The Black Knight however, looked at his armor and saw that Sonic cut through every bit of it and exposed his skin out of the open. That was it for then the Black Knight looked down to his expose body and saw that Sonic stabbed him exactly 10,000 times all over his body in a blink of an eye.

"Ten thousands stabs in the air." Sonic finishing his chant.

The 4,000 year old Black Knight let out scream as he body began to glow and exploded into the icy winds, never to be seen ever again in the world. When the Black Knight was defeated, Sonic's purple aura diminished, his one sharp tooth disappeared, and his eyes went back to being normal. Sonic was back to his usual self like before.

Though Sonic was back to normal, he felt really weak, tired, and felt his entire body going numb. He fell to his knee, fell face flat on the snow ground, and completely passed out. Shivera and Eggman Nega arrived shortly after and saw the hedgehog on the ground.

"What amazing power Sonic had against that knight of your's." Nega said, looking down at the hedgehog.

Shivera giggled, "Like I said before, Sonic has untapped power inside him which we saw a bit of it today." She said.

"A bit of it?" Eggman said, surprise.

"Yes, Sonic only used a portion of his ancestor's powers that it seems he can't control yet during his battle with my champion." Shivera said, looking at the spot where her Black Knight was defeated. "Guess I have to make a new Champion. It's about time to since the old one is 4,000 years outdated."

"When Sonic does fully use his ancestor's powers at his free will. Let's just say his looks and appearance will look different for a temporary moment. His appearance and voice were quite different in his battle after all." Shivera said, as she then snapped her fingers.

Two of Shivera's frost lizards pop out from the ground and saluted their princess, "Take him back to the castle and chain him up once more, but this time chain his arms, legs, and neck. Be sure to keep his sword away from him this time." Shivera commanded.

The ice lizards saluted their princess and followed their order as they picked up the passed out hedgehog like a rag doll. Shivera stood in front of her soldier to speak to the pass out hedgehog and grabbed his chin.

The ice princess was giving the hedgehog a loving look, "It's a good thing you weren't married to Blaze or Tiara. When you're married with me, I'm gonna make you into one strong warrior that everyone will fear when they see your face. Just like your ancestor before you."

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Tiara Boobowski, Sonic's spunky manx cat girlfriend, was staring at a clear window with a hand on her cheek and frown on her face as she stare through her reflection.

The manx cat was inside Blaze's castle with the rest of Sonic's friends who were gathering up to learn more about the evil princess known as Shivera the Chinchilla, who recently attack Blaze's kingdom, took Sonic, and nearly killed Blaze in a fight by stabbing her on the chest.

Tiara was deep in her thoughts for boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog. Even though Tiara knew that Sonic was capable of taking care of himself in any danger, she couldn't help but worry for him and had a feeling he was in trouble of some sort.

She let out a few small tears come out of her eye, but quickly wiped them. Tiara knows how much Sonic hates it when she cries sadly and wipe her tears for him like if he was still there with her to calm her down.

If she only knew that around this time, Sonic was having the fight of his life that was happening thousands of miles from where she was standing from.

Tiara kept her faith on her boyfriend, knowing that he wouldn't want her to worry about him and focus to help Blaze with her problem. She stayed strong and tried to keep her spunky attitude that Sonic loves about her.

The more she waited and thought about her blue boyfriend, the more badly she wanted him back to her. She was considering leaving everybody behind, storm out the castle, and attempt to rescue Sonic herself, but knew it wasn't a bright idea and it would be more wise if she had a plan with the others. Tiara really wanted Sonic back to her and the others that care about him.

The manx cat put a hand on the glass with determination on her face, "I promise you Sonic. I will get you back from that ice witch. Just stay strong for me, my love." She said to herself, staring out the window and gave a tight grip on her gold staff.

Tiara's thoughts were cut off shortly when she heard some footsteps coming behind her. She looked behind herself to see Tails, Knuckles, and Honey looking at her with worry faces.

"You're thinking about him again huh?" Honey asked.

Tiara didn't respond as she nodded her head as a answer and kept her eyes on the window. "I'm sorry but, every minutes he's not here the more I'm worry." She said.

"Tiara, don't you think you're the only that's worry about him." Tails spoke up.

Honey nodded her head, "Yeah, we want to get Sonic back as much as you do. We all do." The yellow cat said.

"As much as that blue hedgehog boyfriend of yours annoys me. We can't just leave him, besides he's still owes me 40 rings." Knuckles said.

Honey put a hand on Tiara's shoulder, "We'll get him back Tiara. We promise." She said, comforting her cat friend.

Tiara smiled at her friends, "Yeah, we will get Sonic back." she said.

"I'm sure where Sonic is. He's probably dishing out anything Shivera is throwing at him. He's one hard hedgehog to beat." Tails said.

"He's probably fighting back with a smile and laugh. You know how Sonic is? No matter what situation he's in, he's always cracking jokes and mocking his enemies with that big mouth of his." Knuckles said, smirking.

"Shivera is gonna have a hard time dealing with Sonic's attitude than Sonic himself." Honey stated.

The group laughed at the thought of Sonic's cocky attitude dealing with Shivera and picture the ice princess ripping out her hair from frustration because of Sonic.

When everyone stopped laughing, Tiara slightly looked down at the ground, feeling a lot better and had more hope of getting Sonic back to her. She clench her fist and grip her gold staff in a much more jolly mood, knowing that with the help her friends, they will get Sonic back.

"Even though Sonic is gone for the moment. I just know that Sonic would want us to keep our hope up and keep running." Tiara said, rubbing her arm shyly at the thought of her boyfriend.

Before any one of them could say another word about Sonic and how they wish to get him back. In coming the room where the group were in was seven year old, Marine the Raccoon, with urgent news on her face.

"Hey mates! Blaze is calling up for you guys! She said she found something important in her ancestor's diary! Come quick!" Marine said, running out of the room.

Everybody lifted their heads, "Let's go and follow the raccoon girl to Blaze. No time to waste time." Knuckles said to everyone as they left the room to follow the raccoon.

Moments later

The gang found themselves back in Blaze's throne room where around the area were some of Blaze's soldiers that were trapped in a block of ice. There were also some of their friends who had the same fate as Blaze's soldier. The throne room itself was still in a mess caused by the attack having a hole on the wall and the castle's windows glasses scattered all around the castle floors.

Blaze had her soldiers try to break free from the people and her friends from the block of ice they were trapped in, but unfortunately the block of ice was hard to crack for no item could break the ice. Even Blaze herself tried using her fire powers to melt the ice but didn't work.

The gang met the rest of their friends near Blaze's throne as they were gathering up near the princess. Blaze was carefully looking through the pages of her ancestor's book making sure what she had was enough information about Shivera's history and learn more about her.

"Blaze, how are you holding up? You feeling okay?" Honey said, still worry about Blaze's condition.

"Yeah, how are you after the whole…..you know." Tiara said, not wanting to mention the chest area where Blaze was stabbed.

"Don't worry, I may be injured but I'm still standing on my two feet." Blaze smiled at her two cat friends.

"Still, you shouldn't work yourself up dear. Try to take things easy for a while. You may be standing, but you're still badly hurt." Vanilla said to the lavender cat.

"Yes Blaze, please don't anything yet. I don't want to see you more hurt as it is." Cream said, worried about her big sister.

Blaze smiled softly at the two female rabbits, "Thank you for caring about me. I promise won't do anything reckless for a while."

"You promise?" Cream said, giving Blaze a cute mean scrunchy face as she crossed her arms.

"Yes Cream I promise." Blaze said to the little rabbit.

"You pinky promise?" Cream said holding out her pinky.

Blaze just smiled, rolled her amber colored eyes, and let out a small chuckle. "I pinky promise." She said gripping her own pinky with Cream's pinky before they let go.

"Hey? Where did King Orgder and Queen Silas went off to?" Tiara said, looking for the two polar bears.

"King Ordger and his wife said that they're going back to his kingdom to bring more of his men over here to protect us as well as getting his weapons and armor." Blaze answered.

"So Blaze did you find anything on your ancestor's diary?" Tails asked.

Blaze nodded, "I believe so. It's a little hard to read, but I could spot Shivera's name being written." She said, looking down at her ancestor's diary. "Gather round everyone for I shall speak the words of my ancestor from 4,000 years ago."

"Oh boy! Storytime!" Honey said, clapping her hands and stood next to Mighty.

Everybody stood in front of Blaze as she sat comfortable on her throne seat and let a soft cough before reading in front of her friends. Everyone and everything went dead silent wanting to hear every word of Blaze's ancestor from her diary.

Flashback

The sun was up in the blue sky as birds and bee were flying. It was beginning of Spring, meaning the small woodland critter were just waking up from their hibernation from their winter slumber. Deers, rabbits, and squirrels were coming out of their homes to feel the Spring sun hit their face and were ready to stretch their body from sleeping too long.

There also critters that weren't so nice such as snakes were slithering on the ground ready to eat any small mouses that they can spot with their reptilian eyes. Bears near lakes ready to catch any fishes that jump out from the water with their mouths and fill up their hungry bellies.

In that same spring valley was a big beautiful field of multiple color flowers blooming with the sunlight and nice weather. A hummingbird was present as it flew to one of the flowers and sucked the nectar off from one of the flowers. The innocent humming bird was in enjoying his time until he heard some rumbling noises in the field of flowers, but ignore it and kept on sucking the nectar off the flower.

The little hummingbird then jumped in fear when a blast fire and ice were shot into the air scaring the hummingbird away behind a flower it was eating from. The sound of little girls giggling were then heard as more fire and ice shot were shot into the air as the giggling kept on going. The frighten hummingbird carefully looked over the flower to see what's happening.

The flowers were rustling and out from the field came a small gray and innocent looking female chinchilla, who was smiling brightly as she looked behind her at the field of flowers she came out of. She was wearing a white shirt that was under her light blue cloak and wore black pants. She had long gray puffy tail and light blue eyes were strangely glowing at the moment before dying out.

"Come on Igni! Get out here!" The female chinchilla giggled.

"Please wait a moment Shivera! You only got ahead of me because you cheated!" Shouted a voice from the field of flowers.

Also coming out of the field of flowers was a small kitten with dark lavender fur. She had amber color eyes and a red jewel piece on the center of her forehead. Her small hands were on fire but it quickly died out.

Both cat and chinchilla were six years old and have been friends since the two could talk words out of their mouths. Their fathers, the king and rulers of both of their kingdom have been in peace and good term for a very long time.

"Shivera! What you did was so unfair! We promise that we wouldn't use our powers in our game!" Said the lavender feline.

"Oh well, silly me." Shivera rolled her eyes and kept on giggling.

Igni put her hands on her knee and began breathing, "Let's take a small break, all this playing around is making me tired."

"You're tired already? You're no fun if you have to catch your breathe. Fine, let's rest a bit. I am getting a bit tired myself." Shivera said.

The cat and chinchilla laid on their backs and watch the blue sky above them peaceful. Both were resting up and feeling relax with the calm nature they were surrounded by.

"What a brightful day huh?" Igni said, looking at the blue sky.

"It's wonderful and it's just the beginning of the Spring season. I can't wait what pops up." Shivera said, happily.

"It's humorous that a girl like you who has the power of ice likes something like Spring, where everything is all bright, warm, and sunny." Igni teased.

"What? Can't I like both Spring and Winter? Is there something wrong with that?" Shivera asked.

Igni just chortled, "No there isn't, I'm just teasing you a bit. I not only like Summer, but I also like the Fall season. It's fascinating that the leaves change their color."

The both cat and chinchilla laughed at each other as they stare back into the blue sky. Shivera then spotted a hummingbird hovering above her. The female chinchilla smiled at the small bird and watch it fly to another flowers to suck out the nectar.

Shivera stood a bit up and looked at Igni, "You know Igni, you're pretty lucky."

"I'm lucky?" Igni looked at her friend with a odd look. "How come?"

"You get see this all this all Spring season. I can only see a bit of it before I have to head back to my Kingdom with my father and stay there until Winter begins." Shivera said. "I never get to see such life like this in the winter for every animal is asleep by then."

It was Igni's turn to stand up a bit, "Hey, don't get down about it. How about this, what if I draw you some of the animals that show up in the spring whenever I come over to your kingdom."

Shivera jolted her head, "Really? You'll do that?!" She said, excitedly.

"Yes, I'm draw them all in my diary. My diary could use a little more drawings in it." Igni said, pulling out her diary from her bag.

"You have a diary?" Shivera asked.

Igni nodded her head, "I sometimes like to carry it around me all the time to write down anything I want to remember. Like today, I'm gonna write down how much we had fun today and the promise I made to draw you pictures." She said, showing off her diary.

"That's amazing Igni! Maybe I should make my own when I get the chance." Shivera said.

"You should. You'll be surprise how much fun it is to write down your thoughts on a single page." Igni said, smiling at her book.

"Igni, what do you think we'll be like when we are grown up?" Shivera asked.

Igni took a moment to think, "I suppose we'll both be the rulers of our kingdom after our fathers become old and can't rule anymore. What do you think?" She asked.

Shivera smiled, "Well not only we'll be rulers our kingdom, but I will also have a handsome husband by my side." She said.

"You want a husband." Igni chortled a bit.

"Yeah! I want a husband who's really handsome, brave, fearless, and strong. We'll be unstoppable and be the best looking couple." Shivera said, putting her hands on her blushing cheeks cutely

Igni kept chortling, "I hope you find the perfect husband that fit the criterias of yours." Igni said.

"What about you Igni? What kind of guy would you want as your husband?" Shivera said, curious to know about Igni's interest.

Igni blushed and looked away, "I don't know Shivera. I haven't given much thought about it." She answered.

"Oh come on! There's gotta be something you're looking for in a husband?" Shivera said as she wagged her long puffy tail.

Igni kept on blushing and rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Well, I had to choose. I want a husband who's not only handsome, but one with a righteous heart that is willing to help anyone in need no matter what. A hero whose greatest strength is the size of his heart."

"Wow Igni. You really put more thought to your ideal man. I'm kinda jealous." Shivera said.

"What can I say? I'm very picky about picking the right man." The lavender cat said.

The female chinchilla looked back into the sky, "I know one for sure when we grow up that won't change." Shivera said.

"That is?" Igni wonder.

"Our friendship. We'll…..we'll still be friends, right?" Shivera asked.

Igni smiled, "Of course we'll still be friends. You're like the sister I always wanted." The cat said as she hugged the female chinchilla.

"Friends til the end?" Shivera question the cat.

"Friends til the end, sis." Igni answered.

As the two hugged, Igni's fire powers and Shivera's ice powers were bursting out together for both of them were happy that they had this wonderful friendship between them.

Back in the present

When Blaze was done reading the first entry of her ancestor's diary. Everybody was shocked to turn learn the relationship between Igni and Shivera. Blaze was at a lost of words that her ancestor was once childhood friends with the same princess that stabbed on her the chest.

"Wait? Igni and Shivera used to be childhood friends?" Honey spoke up.

"I kinda find it a little hard to believe since she wasn't so nice the last the time we met her." Knuckles said.

"I don't get it? What went wrong?" Tiara asked.

"They sounded like got along well like to two peas in a pod." Mighty said, curious.

"Maybe there's more to it that we don't know?" Ray giving his thoughts.

"Ray is right. I just have to keep reading further to know what happen." Blaze said, carefully flipping to the next pages of the book.

Flashback

The next couple of years, Igni's and Shivera's friendship seemed unbreakable for the two spend the majority of their youth together. They go to each other's birthday to celebrate, have sleep overs at both of their kingdom, and try to spend as much time to together to play and talk with each other. They would comfort each other when one of them would be sad and help each other use the skills of their powers by having sparring matches, which the two were even in combat. Despite being in their teen years, they still acted like the childhood friends they are.

It was nothing but peaceful times as many Summers, Falls, Winters, and Springs pass by them. Each getting more peaceful than the last. As Igni promise to Shivera, she would draw out animals that show up in the spring time in her diary and tell her stories behind the pictures she drew that always keep the chinchilla entertain.

However one day, Igni and her father went to the ice kingdom for a visit to speak to their friends. Igni and Shivera were having fun by playing around the castle before going into Shivera's room to have a nice chat and Igni would show off her latest drawings in her diary.

Shivera was excitedly running through the hallway of her castle after coming out of her castle kitchen to bring some tasty snacks for her and Igni to eat. As she was carrying the snacks in her arms, she came to a stop when she heard towo loud voices coming from the throne room of her castle.

The female chinchilla peaked her head over the doorway of the throne room. She saw that it was her father, King Eis and Igni's father, King Nuova who seem to be having some sort of argument with nobody around but themselves. Shivera used her big chinchilla ears to listen in carefully between the conversation between her father and Igni's father.

"You can't just do as you please! This has gone long enough!" King Nuova shouted.

"And why not? We're kings aren't we?" King Eis shot back.

"We may be Kings, but that doesn't give us the right to take over other kingdoms. We are not Gods." King Nuova said.

King Eis just laughed, "You're a fool Nuova, can't you see what I'm trying to do for the world." He said.

"What are you doing?" King Nuova said.

"It's simple. I'm trying to save the world." King Eis answered.

"By taking over small kingdoms and covering them in your ice." King Nuova said.

"I'm trying to expand the ice of this world. We live in World where people are polluting it. Glaciers melt as we pollute the sky as a sign of devastation coming. We don't need another way to die. Will we repent in time?" King Eis said, as he drank a small glass of wine.

"There's gotta be another way, but not the way you're doing now." Igni's father said. "Think what your daughter would think of you if she finds out that her father has been taking over kingdoms by force." Said the male cat.

"She of all people would understand what I'm doing is for her future. I tried to reason with the people of this world and yet they still don't listen. I'm tired of playing the nice guy anymore." The male chinchilla said.

King Nuova extended his hand to his friend. "Look old friend, I know people are polluting the planet, but I know that we can-"

King Nuova's hand was then slapped away and spoke, "The time bomb is ticking and no one is listening. Our future is fading, is there any hope we'll survive?" He questioned.

"There's nothing that can change your mind isn't there?" Question King Nuova.

"I believe so." King Eis said, taking another big drink of his wine.

After the drinking the wine, King Eis felt his vision go blurry and his heart pumping non stopped. He fell to one knee as he started breathing heavily as he let go of his glass wine that shatter on the floor. King Nuova just watched with his head low and a frown, watching his old friend suffer on the ground. It wasn't a pretty sight for the king to see.

"What's….happening to me?" King Eis said, breathing heavily.

King Nuova sigh sadly as he got down to one knee and looked at the male chinchilla with sad eyes. "I poisoned that glass of wine when you weren't looking." he answered, shamefully.

"You what?" King Eis said, angrily.

"I wanted to change your thoughts, but seeing how you are now. I don't think the world would be safe with a king who wants to turn it into his own ice kingdom." King Nuova said.

"How could you?! I-I thought we were friends!?" Said King Eis in a weak voice.

"I thought so too, old friend. I thought so too." King Nuova said, sadly.

"Just wait until my soldiers come in see what you did! Our Kingdom will be at war after this." Said the fallen king.

Nuova nodded his head, "There will be no war. Nobody is around to see all this. By the time somebody does it will would be too late. I will just tell everyone that you had sudden heart attack. I'm be sure your kingdom stays safe and your daughter comes the ruler of it." He said.

"There will be a war Nuova, there will be one I assure you. A war of hatred." King Eis said.

The last thing King Eis saw before his eyes shut close forever was the face of his daughter, seeing everything that has happen through the doorway. Eis smiled knowing after all this, his daughter will carry on with his plans to cover the world in ice.

"A war….is coming Nuova, but I won't be the one to lead it." The male chinchilla said, as his eyes were slowly closing and his body movement was dying.

King Nuova frown and looked away as his fallen friend and began walking away, "Greed and hunger led to our demise. A path…..I can't believe you followed." He said.

Shivera eyes were stun, she just witness her own father be killed by Igni's father. Shivera was confused, sad, and traumatized by what she saw. Her beloved father was taken away from her life. Shivera's hands began shaking violently as they slowly transformed into a pair of fist.

She felt all joy bleeding out of her heart as if someone stabbed her. Her blue ice color eyes began glowing uncontrollable due to her angry emotions flowing in her head. The area around her was slowly being covered in ice even her own heart by this feeling of hatred.

As this was happening, Igni came in saw her friend, coming at her with her diary. "Shivera there you are! What was taking so long?" She said. "I really want show my latest drawings…"

"Get out."

Igni didn't quite pay attention to what Shivera just said to her, "What?" She said.

"Get out." She said, softly.

"W-Why? I haven't shown you my drawings yet?" Igni said, trying to reason the ice princess.

When Shivera lifted her head, Igni was taken by surprise by the look that the chinchilla was giving. She had her teeth gritting at her and angry eyes that had tears coming out of her. This new look frighten Igni for she never seen Shivera make a face like that before and made her slowly back away.

In the eyes of the young chinchilla, Igni could see that there was no joy or innocent left in her. All Igni could see is nothing but hatred and anger in her eyes. Out of nowhere, Shivera's hand started glowing and blasted Igni away from her with her ice powers.

Igni screamed as she was hit by the ice blast and tried to get back up to her feet. She looked over to see Shivera, who was still giving her that frighten look on her.

"I said get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Shivera screamed out as tears where falling from her eyes, "I-I HATE you! I HATE HATE you and your family!"

Igni couldn't bear to listen what she just heard as she watch her childhood friend runaway from her. Igni tried to go after the chinchilla, but couldn't for Shivera created a ice wall between. Igni then spotted her father in the throne, looking down at King Eis' dead body on the floor. Seeing this, Igni now the reason why Shivera hated her and family.

"No, Shivera. I didn't want any of this to happen." Igni made out.

Many months later

Things between Igni and Shivera were never same after what happen. The two haven't seen or spoke to each other. Igni never realize how lonely she was without Shivera with her. Both of their kingdom have cut ties with each other and went their separate ways. During the months apart, Igni was feeling nothing sadness and anxiety for she really wanted to talk Shivera. Unfortunately, Shivera had blocked all access to her kingdom for Igni to come in or anybody that comes from her kingdom.

It was night time, Princess Igni is currently in her room unable to see that night. She kept on tossing and turning in her bed for she had nightmares of her and Shivera. Igni really wanted to talk to Shivera about her father but knew she couldn't.

For a while, Igni just stare up at her ceiling trying to collect her thoughts in a bubble, thinking of ways to talk to Shivera and be her friend again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud explosion that shook the entire castle. Igni heard the running footstep of her royal family soldiers outside of her room.

Igni open up the door of her room to see tons of her soldiers running out to battle, "What's going? I demand to know!?" She asked.

One of the soldiers stopped to answer his princess, "Your highness, we have been suddenly attacked by something. It's attacking the castle grounds both inside and outside. We are ready for combat. We must protect you and your father." The royal soldier said, before storming off the with the soldiers.

Before Igni could quickly close the door, she heard multiple royal soldiers screamed and the sound of their bodies being sliced and shred up by something in the far hallway of her castle. Igni quickly got herself dressed and headed out to help the soldiers protect the castle.

Igni was running through the hallway of her castle with her burning boost to run past her soldiers. She came across a hallway where it had large glass windows showcasing the outside of the castle. Igni stopped running when she notice a strange figure coming at her from the window.

The lavender cat backed flipped in time as the strange figure crash through window making a huge mess of glass pieces scatter on the floor. Igni saw a large lizard with big deadly ice claws and had an icy armor on it. The ice lizard looked at Igni and gave out a loud scary shriek hurting her ears. Soon follow more of these ice lizards as they crash through the castle windows and looked Igni with terrorizing looks.

Igni was a bit frighten by the appearance of these strange ice for she never seen anything like this before. The princess stood her ground and lit herself in a fire aura, ready to fire skills to use. The group of lizards charge in as Igni herself ran towards them with her royal guards as they engage in combat.

The battle was fierce as Igni unleashed her strong fire tornados, fire balls, and and fire boost at her enemy. She punched through the ice lizard on their guts, she melted their ice spears with her powers, and blasted her enemies away with all of her strength.

Igni stopped fighting when she heard a painful scream from her father coming from the throne room of the castle. Igni order her soldiers to hold on the ice lizards on their own while she goes see what's happening with her father. Igni charged up her burning boost and blasted her way through the ice lizards and punched a few on the way.

When Igni got to the throne of her castle, she found multiple frozen bodies of her soldiers laying around, tear apart or broken into pieces. But nothing came more than a surprise when saw her once childhood friend, Shivera, who was holding Igni's father by the back collar of his outfit as he was down on his knees.

Igni's father looked beaten up and badly bleeding from his arm, leg, and face. Shivera had just had sadistic smile on her as she looked Igni. Igni couldn't believe what's happening around her. Everything was being caused by her childhood friend and now she had her father down bleeding to his knee.

"Shivera! What are you doing?!" Igni yelled.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just here to settle the score between us." Shivera answered wickedly.

"I-Igni...dear….r-run." Said King Nuova, weakly to his daughter.

Igni tried to reason with her friend, "Shivera! Stop! This isn't like you at all!" She said.

"Oh but it is Igni! I'm the new and improved me! And I love it!" Shivera yelled.

"W-What….are gonna do with him." Igni pointed at her father.

Shivera looked down at her beaten victim and smiled, "I'm just gonna take what yours away like what your family took from me. It only seems fair don't you think?" She laughed. "Take another step and I'll make your father's death a fast one."

Shivera's hand started glowing and was ready strike and take King Nuova's life away in front of Igni. Igni yelled out in time to stop her, Shivera stopped with her attack and looked back at her former friend.

"Shivera please! Just listen to me for a minute!" Igni shouted.

Igni took a deep breath, "I know what my father did was wrong. I really hate what he did to your father. I hate it because it ruined our friendship." She cried out.

Shivera's glowing hand started fading away as she listen carefully to every word coming out Igni's mouth.

"Shivera, I missed being able to talk to you. I missed that we no longer play like we were kids. I missed not being around you. I really missed that I can't show you any of my drawings for you. You're the only person that knows me well and treats me a like friend instead of a princess." She said, taking a step closer to Shivera.

The female chinchilla lower her head as she covered her eyes and looked away from Igni, but still kept on listening to what Igni had to say.

"But most importantly, I missed seeing the old you. The one who loves to smile, laugh, and not give a care in the world. So I beg of you Shivera, can't we just go back to the way things are between us and stop this feud with our kingdom. Just let my father go please." Igni pleaded.

There was a long silence in the room as Igni kept on looking Shivera and waited for answer from her. Shivera lifted her head bit, but still had her eyes cover by her hair. Igni only hoped that Shivera came to her senses and decided to let of her father and rekindle their friendship.

"Igni." Shivera finally spoke up. "I would like nothing more for us to go back to being friends just like old times."

Igni was bit overjoy hearing this, "Really?" She said

"But."

Shivera slowly lifted her head and looked over at Igni with her same sadistic smile and wild eyes. "All that joy, kindness, and laughter I had in my heart is gone now and it will never come back no matter how you plead." She said.

Shivera slowly held up her arm as it slowly began glowing. Igni watch as Shivera slowly formed her hand into a deadly ice blade in front of her, seeing this technique for the first time from her. Shivera held her ice blade near the neck of Igni's father. King Nuova began struggling for his life as he felt coldness of the ice blade near his neck.

"No." Igni said softly.

"In my heart, Igni. My heart has nothing but Cold….Hard….Hate!" Shivera responded.

At this Shivera slowly lifted her ice blade in the air and position herself. Tears were falling out of Igni's amber eyes, seeing what's gonna happen.

"Shivera don't! Please!" She cried out.

Shivera just ignore her words as she just got ready.

"Noooooooo!" She screamed.

Igni's life flash before her eyes as she watch her childhood friend decapitate her father's head off from his body with her deadly ice blade right off in a clean slice. Igni just felt her knees as everything around her was going in slow motion as she watched her father's head roll away from his body and her mind went blank. The only thing Igni could hear was Shivera's laughter that so loud that it blocked any sound but her laughter.

Princess Shivera left the castle with the Jewel Scepter and Sol Emeralds that she easily took with her bare hands. Igni was too heartbroken and in shock to do anything to stop Shivera as she watched her father's dead body in front of her.

Tears were falling off Igni's face for she lost two important things that day. Her beloved father and the lost of her childhood friend that only has the feeling hate towards her.

Few years later

The next few years, Igni and Shivera have been in war against each other. Igni would retrieve the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter whenever she tries to take them to make the world her ice dreamland. The two had many fights with each other, each fight deadly than the last.

The feud between the two cause Igni to be bitter towards everyone and never wanted to make another friend that she can rely on, not after what happen with Shivera. Igni was like this until she met another person, who was a hero from a different world and became her trusted ally and knight while the mysterious figure was stuck in her world.

As the battle Igni and Shivera went on, eventually the two had one final battle with each other. The two finally wanted to settle the score and fight to the death. While Shivera was capable of taking lives away, Igni in the other hand wasn't one to do so and Shivera thought to herself she had the advantage over Igni.

Both Igni and Shivera were standing away from each other as the sky above them was dark. Not a single sign of blue skies could be seen for there was nothing but dark clouds covering them. They were in a deserted area that Igni wanted the battle away from any from being harm.

Both knew this was gonna be their final battle and as they were ready to use all their blood, sweat, and tear into their attacks.

"Ready for the fight of your life." Shivera teased.

"Yes I am, I'm ready to throw back what you give me." Igni said, giving a mean stare.

"This is will be our final battle. One of us will walk from this fight while the other one stays and have their corpse rot with the ground." Shivera said, smiling evilly.

Igni then felt the ground shake and saw two large shadows coming behind her. The lavender cat looked behind her to see two large beast. One being a large beast with devil horns and big flaming sword in his hand. The other being a female with a long serpent like body while at the tip she had human like figure.

"Igni, I like you two meet Grima the Soul Burner and Viper the She-Devil. Just some friends I'm made recently." Shivera said, introducing the two monsters. "They're gonna me help get rid of you in this fight ours."

The huge demon like monsters started laughing at the tiny cat below them. Igni got herself ready as she them get ready to attack as Grima raised up his flaming sword and Viper unleashing huge vines from the ground.

Before the attacks could touch Igni, a strange streak of purple came into the scene and deflect the Grima's sword and sliced up Viper's vines into bits. The huge monsters were taken by surprise by this sudden move as they stepped back.

Igni looked to see a strange figure in a purple aura and glowing red eyes. The figure was scary looking, but Igni knew that the figure had a righteous heart despite his scary look. It was the hero from a another world Igni made friends with and came to aid her.

"You. You came!" Igni said happily.

The mysterious figure in the purple aura looked at Igni with his scary glowing red eyes and nodded at her. The figure then pulled out his broadsword that had a skeletal design on it and turn to look at the huge monsters before him.

"You think can handle both Grima and Viper on your own while I deal with Shivera?" Igni asked her friend.

The figure let out a cocky smirk and answered with a nod.

"Thanks you friend." Igni said, smiling softly.

In a flash, the figure took both Grima and Viper someplace else for Igni and Shivera to battle alone. Once they were gone, it was Igni and Shivera alone once again.

"Oh that handsome devil that guy." Shivera said, looking at the figure, "I'll be sure take him away from you and be mine once you're dead."

"You first have to go through me, Shivera. You know the Legendary Dark Knight doesn't like evil beings such as yourself." Igni stated.

"Well maybe I can have him look the other way around." The chinchilla said.

With that done, the started their battle to the death as they unleashed their powers.

The battle went on for hours as they punch, kicked, and counter each other's moves. The two were equally match for they could read and predict their moves.

Igni laid hard fire punches to Shivera's guts and Shivera would try to cripple Igni's legs, wanting to paralyze her so that she can't walk anymore.

As the battle went on, they had bruises, cuts, and blood slowly bleeding out of them. They still kept going at it as parts of their clothes were getting torn up, but they didn't care as they kept on fighting.

Shivera would try to stab and or slice off Igni's head with her ice blade, the same move that she used to take Igni's father away from her. Igni would blocked the attack with a fire up hand, grabbing the blade with her bare hand and headbutt the ice princess.

The two gave each one last power punch to their faces as they both and collapsed on the floor dead tired. They were badly injured and breath heavily for they used all of their energy to use their powers.

"How long will this fight keep going?" Igni asked with her tired breath.

"Until one of us can't even breath the air of the planet." Shivera said.

Shivera slowly lifted the torso part of her body, "Igni, you know that one of us is gonna be the last one walking away from here. Either I kill you or you kill me and I know that you don't have what it takes to kill." She laughed weakly and looked at the dark sky. "Don't worry, soon I'll send you to the same place I send your father."

"Or maybe….I can you choose the alternative route." Igni spat out

Hearing this made Shivera stop laughing, "What do you mean?"

Igni slowly began crawl her injured body towards the the ice princess as she pulled out something from her pocket of her outfit. Shivera's eyes widen in fear for she saw Igni pull out. What Igni pulled out was a large ice crystal that scared her.

"What are you planning to do with that!?" Shivera said, doing her best to back away.

"You're right, I can't kill you." Igni said, still crawling to Shivera. "That doesn't mean I can seal you away."

"Get that thing away from me!" Shivera screamed in fear.

"I'm sorry Shivera, but this war between us needs to stop. I can't allow any more lives being taken away because of it." She answered sadly.

Igni threw the large ice crystal at Shivera and exploded in front of her. Shivera looked down to her feet as her body began be covered in ice that she can't break free or have control of. The ice was slowly reaching the torso of the ice princess and made her lose control of her body.

"This isn't the end Igni! When I get out of this ice prison! I swear by my cold heart I will get my revenge on you or anyone from your bloodline!" Shivera as she tried to break free.

Igni just looked away as tears were falling from her eyes, "Goodbye old friend. Maybe in a different life we could friends once again. I'll be waiting when that day happens."

Shivera gave her last word as the ice began cover face and head left.

"Igni!"

Shivera's face was then sealed up as the ice finally cover her whole body in a ice prison. Igni then grabbed the large ice crystal she used to seal Shivera away and broke them into tiny pieces with the Jewel Scepter and scatter them to the coldest parts of the world for nobody could ever find and set Shivera free from her ice prison.

Though Igni have won her battle against Shivera. It didn't feel a like victory for she felt that she also lost in some way. Shivera was still the cold hearted person she was in her ice prison.

The last thing Igni did was place her hand on Shivera's unbreakable ice prison and looked at her old childhood friend one last before she walked away and never looked back. Igni was shedding out tears as they glisten in the air as the sun finally began to show itself with the blue sky above her.

Back to the present

When Blaze was done reading her ancestor's diary. She felt more sorry that Igni had to go through all that pain and suffering at such a young age. Blaze and her friends felt sorry hearing the fallout between Igni and Shivera. Everybody didn't know what to say or do.

Cream held her mother Vanilla tightly after hearing such a sad story that once happen. Cream wasn't use to hearing something with a bad ending and this was a first for her.

Honey had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend Mighty, as the two had their head lean against each other for they wanted comfort each other. Knuckles and Tails didn't smile as they just looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say.

Tiara walked over Blaze and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Blaze, you okay?"

Blaze wiped the small tears from her eyes, "I'm okay, it's just that I never knew Igni had to go through so much to get where she was at."

"If only there was only another way that story could ended. None of this wouldn't happen." Tails said.

"No wonder Shivera was angry at Blaze because of her ancestor." Knuckles spoke up.

"What do we do now?" Mighty wonder.

Blaze took one last at her ancestor's diary before looking at her friends, "We gotta beat Shivera and get Sonic back from her as soon as possible." She answered calmly.

"Right now? Blaze you can't even walk straightly. You need to stay put and heal." Tiara said.

Cream stepped forward, "Yeah! And you made pinky promise with me." She said, grumpily with her arms crossed.

"Not to mention we don't have a plan. We can't go up straight to Shivera and save Sonic right out of the front door." Ray stated.

"The biggest question that I think everybody is curious. When you're healed up, would you even be strong enough to face Shivera and would you do with her after your battle?" The young fox asked.

Blaze shamefully looked away from her friends, "I….I don't know." She said.

Before anyone could even say word to each other, Tails's 'Miles Electric' started beeping out loud. Tails took his tablet size device and began looking through it, curious to know what's the problem. Tails eyes widen when he saw what was wrong as he began looking through his device.

"Oh no! This is bad!" He said.

"What's wrong Tails?" Knuckles said, as he and everybody gather near the young fox.

"According to my 'Miles Electric', the world's temperature is dropping very low and almost all heat signature is disappearing as well." Tails said, frighten. "I don't what's causing it, but's a safe bet Shivera is the one causing this."

Everybody then heard a large crowd of people running and screaming outside of the castle. They looked outside of the castle to see people running from a huge ice storm coming from the ocean. The ice storm was a large dark cloud as it roar thunder and was coming like a huge monster. The ice storm was coming in fast and frozen everything in sight including the ocean itself, making into one giant frozen body of water. Sea creatures of all like were trying their best to swim away from the ice storm, but ended up getting frozen or trapped under the frozen water.

The ice storm was soon closing in to Blaze's kingdom as it started to freeze the plants, trees, and other animals that weren't able to run away in time.

"Knuckles! Mighty! Open the door for everybody in the kingdom to enter in! Quick!" Blaze told her two strong friend.

Knuckles and Mighty nodded and quickly open the door of the castle to let everybody in for safety from the giant ice storm

"Everybody! Quick! Get in!" Knuckles yelled out at the people.

"You'll be safe in here!" Mighty yelled.

The people wasted no time and quickly rush inside the castle with the kids entering first, elderly people, women, and lastly men.

"Hurry! Get in! We don't have much time to for the ice storm coming!" Knuckles yelled.

Once everybody enter in the castle, Knuckles and Mighty closed the huge doors of the castle as the ice storm finally hit the castle. Knuckles and Mighty were using all of their pure strength to hold back against the ice from coming through the doors. They began to struggled as they were being pushed back making everyone frighten that all might end up being frozen in the ice storm.

Blaze then jumped in and charged up her fire aura, trying gather much of her energy that was inside her.

"Blaze?! What are you doing?!" Honey asked.

"I'm gonna created a large enough fire shield to cover the whole castle until the ice storm stops." Blaze said, charging herself.

"Do you think you could in such condition you are?" Asked Knuckles.

"I got no choice! I gotta try or else we turn into a victim of Shivera's ice storm!"

"Well Hurry! Me and Knuckles can't hold the doors back much longer!" Mighty yelled.

After enough time, Blaze clench her fist and gritted her teeth as hard as she can and unleashed a large and strong heat wave from her body, making a fire shield to protect the castle from the ice storm. Blaze fought hard to stay her ground, but slowly slipping down to the ground as she fell to one knee.

Blaze didn't give up as she knew her friends and her people were watching her, she couldn't bare the thought of losing everyone dear to her in front of her. Blaze let a loud yell as she tried to her fire shield uphold the ice storm.

A few minutes have pass, the ice storm finally stopped and pass through the castle without freezing it. Everybody rejoice and cheered for bit until they saw Blaze tired out on the ground, feeling too weak to even stand on her two feet. Knuckles and Mighty quickly ran to Blaze and picked her up and help her stand as they placed her arms around their shoulder.

"You did it!" Mighty said.

"You're one tough cat." Knuckles smiled.

Blaze smiled at the two boys, "Thanks." She said in a weak voice.

Everybody in the castle walked out of the building to see their homeland completely covered in ice as well as the open sea and other islands from the distance of their land.

Blaze saw her once beautiful kingdom cover in ice as Mighty and Knuckles carried her. She used a bit of her remaining energy to clench her fist and spoke out her last words before going for a quick nap.

"Shivera. No what you do. I will put a stop to this plan of yours and get my friend back from you." Blaze said, gritting her teeth.

A little while ago

Thousands of miles from where Blaze's kingdom stands, the evil ice princess Shivera was standing in the middle of beautiful field of flowers with the Jewel Scepter in her hand. She was at the same field of flowers where she and Princess Igni use to play when they were kids.

The female chinchilla looked around the field of flowers and saw a hummingbird that almost looked like the one she saw as a child long ago. The hummingbird looked of Shivera and quickly flew away, feeling a bad vibe from her. The animals big and small were looking at Shivera from the distance and were scared for they too felt a bad vibe from her.

Shivera picked up a flower, turn into ice, and crushed it with her hands. "With the Jewel Scepter in my hand. My vision for the world will be realize!" She yelled out.

"Starting right here." Shivera said, looking at the woodland critters that were looking at her.

The ice princess then lifted the ancient staff up in the air and used her ice powers to control it for her own need. The area around began to turn into ice as the field of flowers were the first victim of her plan. The animals around her began running away as a ice storm began to form and turn everything into ice. Many fell victim as the animals of the once beautiful valley were frozen. Alongside the tree, grass, and great lakes of the valley.

All Shivera did was let a loud laughter as everything around her was covered in ice, but not just the valley but beyond it where there wasn't any ice.

"My icy utopia will now begin!"

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

"Sonic."

"..."

"Sonic."

"..."

"Sonic, wake up."

"..."

"Open your eyes Sonic. It's time to wake up."

"...Uh….?"

"That's it love, open your eyes."

"Ummm….."

Sonic was on the ground as he was shifting his head left and right. The hedgehog could feel that his head was laying on something soft the more he moved his head. Sonic slowly open his eyelids as his emerald eyes were now exposed.

At first sight, Sonic's vision was blurry but knew that someone was looking down at him. Sonic rubbed his tired eyes to get his vision more clear to see. The hedgehog let go of his eyes and looked up above him to see his loving girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski, looking down at him with her crystal blue eyes he loves so much from her.

Sonic was shocked as he looked around the area he and Tiara were at. They seem to be at some park for there were benches, flowers blooming around on the ground, and the sun was up with the blue clear sky. Sonic looked above Tiara and saw some very happy flickies chirping and flying around the tree that he and Tiara were sitting under it's shade.

Tiara giggled seeing Sonic's confused face, "I see that you're finally woke up. It's about time." She said, rubbing her hands through Sonic's quills.

"Tiara? Tiara, where are we?" Sonic asked, still looking around.

"Why, we're back here in our dimension." Tiara replied.

Sonic looked back at her with a even more confused face. "That can't be right. Last time I remember I was in Blaze's dimension with you and the others?" He said. "I was in the fight of my life fighting against Shivera's ice army and her giant ice dragon champion."

"What else you do remember?" Tiara asked.

"While I was fighting Shivera's ice dragon, it turn into this deadly frost knight. We had a sword fight and I was close to having his sword stab my heart, but suddenly I looked at my sword Stinger and I mind went blank after that." Sonic admitted.

The hedgehog looked at the manx cat, "Tiara, what's going on? Where are the others? Where's Blaze? Where's Shivera and Eggman Nega?" He asked, wanting to know.

Tiara stood silent as she looked away from her hedgehog boyfriend. Sonic lifted his head off Tiara's lap, sat beside her and placed his hand on top her. Sonic saw that his girlfriend had a small frown and he was curious to know why she was frowning.

"Tiara, please tell me what's going on? I need to know." Sonic said, gripping Tiara's hand tightly and didn't want to let go.

Tiara slowly turn her head while still not looking directly at the hedgehog and spoke in a soft tone. "Sonic, he's waiting for you." She finally answered.

"He's waiting for me? What do you mean?" Sonic said, more confused by what Tiara meant.

The manx cat simply answered the hedgehog by pointing the direction where he needs to go. Sonic looked at where Tiara was pointing at and saw a strange figure in the far distance in the middle of a patch of grass, who seems to waiting for somebody. This mysterious person was someone that Sonic didn't know or recognize as far as he could tell, which made him more confused.

"Tiara, who is that? Is he the one that-"

Sonic stopped talking when he looked back Tiara, only to find out that she completely despair in thin air. The hedgehog looked down at his hand where he was once laying his hand on top of Tiara's hand and found his trusted sword Stinger that he was giving a tight grip. Sonic picked up the sword and looked between the blade and the mysterious figure in the far distance.

Sonic knew had no choice but to meet this strange figure if he wanted some answers to what's going on. Curious, Sonic gripped Stinger tightly and dashed off towards the strange figure in great speed. He ran through past the park benches and concrete road as he enter the large patch of grass.

As Sonic approach the mysterious figure, the figure then bursted in a large shocking and spinning purple aura. The pressure of the figure's purple slightly pushed Sonic back. The blue blur covered his eyes for the purple aura was shining so bright that it was blinding him and felt such power by feeling the pressure.

Once the bright light of the purple aura finally dim down, Sonic saw the figure hid his identity in the purple aura, keeping his body hidden as a black shadow figure. The figure also had his eyes glowing red, giving him a scary look to Sonic's eyes. The hedgehog was surprise to the appearance of the figure, but what came more of a shocking is that the figure pulled out the exact same sword as his Stinger.

It didn't take a second Sonic to figure out that the person in front wants to fight, so he got himself ready to fight. Sonic grip his sword and charged towards his new opponent, ready to take action. The strange person nodded his head and dash towards Sonic as well, but with a excited and wicked smile on him.

The two collided on impact and started swinging their identical swords. Sonic would do back dashes to avoid some attacks and try to counter attack. The mysterious figure would the same, but would grab Sonic's blade and push him down to the ground to taunt him. It was clear to Sonic's eyes that he was no match against this strange person in the purple aura for he couldn't even lay a hit.

The strange thing that Sonic notice was that his opponent wasn't really attacking much and was rather dodging, parrying, and blocking all of his attacks than attacking. It was as if the strange person was testing Sonic's skills with his sword Stinger. No matter what Sonic did, his opponent could read and spot his attacks from a mile away like he knew Sonic's moves.

After a while, Sonic stepped back away from his opponent to catch his breath. The figure could read that in Sonic's eyes that he wasn't ready to give up and keep fighting him until he fell to his knees. The strange figure smiled at the hedgehog's determination and put his version of Stinger away. Sonic was a bit shocked to see what just happen and also decided put away his sword, seeing that the battle has come to a stop.

Sonic watched as the purple aura figure began walking towards him, looking at him with those scary looking glowing red eyes of his. Sonic felt there was some familiar connection between him and the figure when they fought that he couldn't figure out, yet some how feel great about it. Sonic knew the mysterious figure wasn't gonna do anything to him as the two were inches close as they stare at each other like a glass mirror. Sonic looked deeply into the figure's glowing red eyes, while the figure did same thing looking at Sonic's emeralds eyes as they both examine each other.

After staring at each other, the figure walked and stood beside Sonic's side as they looked at opposite directions, not looking at each other. The figure slight turn his head, looked back at Sonic with a calm smile and finally spoke in a relax and slightly deeper voice that was almost similar to his.

" _Wake up and keep fighting with your heart."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic's eyes widen up and let out a scream as he finally woke from his strange dream he was having. When fully woken, Sonic couldn't move any parts of his body for he seem to be restrain from moving. Sonic looked down to his body to see his arms, forehead, legs, and torso were strapped down on a table with wheels.

Sonic tried to break free from the straps, "Great! Just great!" He said sarcastically. "Back to square one."

Sonic looked around to see that was in a different room than the one he was in before. There were lights around him that shine down at his strapped down body. He saw computer monitors that were beeping and saw some of Eggman Nega's Egg Pawns working on them. He also his sword Stinger at the other side of the room, far from his reach and was put into a vault by one of the Egg Pawns.

"Hey you rust buckets! What's going!? Why am strapped down like if somebody was going to do surgery on me!" Sonic demanded some answers.

None of Eggman Nega's Egg Pawns respond to him as they ignore the hedgehog and kept on working on their computers. Sonic got a bit annoyed that none of the robots pay attention to him to answer his questions. As Sonic tried break from his straps from arms and legs, the door of the room open and in came the mad scientist himself rubbing that long bushy white mustache of his in a very menacing way.

Sonic just frown seeing the other counterpart of the mad scientist from his dimension. Eggman Nega looked down at the strap down hedgehog with his glasses, happy to see the hedgehog in such position that he wish he could have done to Blaze in the past.

"Well it ain't the blue rodent that my dimension counterpart has so much trouble with." He mocked.

"Nega." Sonic said, in a bitter tone.

"The one and only! Ho ho ho ho!" Nega laughed.

"What's going on?!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh nothing, just a little experiment that Princess Shivera ask me to do for her." Eggman Nega still looking down at the hedgehog with his evil smirk.

"What kind of experiment?" Sonic asked, raising an eye at the mad scientist.

"I think it's best when Shivera comes in here tells you herself. I don't want to ruin the surprise just yet." Eggman said, rubbing his hands excitedly.

"I don't get it." Sonic said.

Eggman Nega stopped smiling. "Don't get what?" he said a bit confused.

"Why are you teaming up with the likes of Shivera? I know you're both evil and hate Blaze, but I didn't think you could team with another person who isn't like yourself or my Eggman? Eggman in my dimension is the exact same. Whenever he had a partner with him, it's usually under his control. He doesn't really trust anyone but himself or anyone who's like him such as you." Sonic question.

Eggman Nega stood properly and adjusted his glasses and began circling around Sonic, "True, what you say is very true indeed. I wouldn't trust anyone but myself and I would only team up with your Dr. Eggman." Nega confirmed.

"So what's different this time?" The hedgehog asked.

Eggman Nega smiled wickedly, "With Shivera, I know she can me help take over the world and doesn't regret her choices." He answered

"But she's gonna cover the whole world in ice?" Sonic said.

"I don't mind, besides I like the idea of an icy Eggmanland. I can see how deadly it could be with a ice theme to it." Eggman Nega said, thinking happily. "And I can rule the world as long Shivera wants me to keep it in ice."

"Speaking of Shivera, where is she?" Sonic asked.

"Over here!"

Sonic and Eggman Nega looked behind to see Shivera entering the room with the Jewel Scepter in her hand. She walked in with a devilish smile and looked down at the hedgehog. Sonic just gave a frown at the ice princess, who desire him to be her wedded husband and he didn't like the idea of being married to an evil ice princess or marriage in general.

"Hello there, husband." Shivera mocked.

Sonic growled, "Don't call me that! We ain't married!" he yelled.

Shivera just laugh, "Not yet anyways." She said before looking at Eggman Nega.

Eggman Nega gave a bow, "Princess Shivera, have you done it?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks to the power of the Jewel Scepter. I have finally cover the whole world in ice. I have finally made my dream world, freezing every plants, animals, and wastelands in my icy utopia ." Shivera said.

"No." Sonic softly said, sadden by the news.

"Yes! Soon my icy Eggmanland will soon come true. I should start my plan right now and pick a spot where my fantasy land will be. Perhaps Blaze's kingdom." Eggman Nega clenched his hands happily.

Shivera looked down at the sad hedgehog, "Oh don't be sad Sonic. Soon you'll be happy when we travel our icy utopia together after our wedding. I'll you show the true beauty of ice." Shivera rubbing her hand on Sonic's chest in a seductive matter.

"I'll never marry the likes of you. I rather be dead then lay my lips against yours." Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Oh Sonic please don't say that, you might break my cold heart into tiny pieces." Shivera said, pretending to be hurt but smiled at the hedgehog. "Otherwise you don't want me and Nega to use the device on you."

"Device? What device?" Sonic wonder.

"Nega, would you kindly show him the device?" Shivera asked.

"With pleasure." Eggman Nega said, taking out a large headwear device.

"With this device, I'm gonna erase all the things I want away from you like your love for that manx cat girl and replace her with me from your feelings." Shivera giggled.

"Don't you dare mess with my head!" Sonic angrily yelled.

"I'm gonna erase all of your memories of your friends and family, but I will keep some parts of you that I do like such as your cocky attitude and determination. It will be like if you were born to be bad instead of good." Shivera told the hedgehog.

Sonic was now frighten hearing what the device could do to him as he started shaking in fear. He was gonna lose all of his fond memories of his siblings Tails and Honey, his rivals Knuckles and Shadow, and the girl that he loves Tiara Boobowski. All of it gone in a blink of an eye. Sonic would rather be dead than lose the memories of his love ones away from him and be the husband of Shivera, who will use him against his friends once his memories were wiped out and replace with fake ones.

Sonic lower his head, clench his fist as tightly as he can, and gritted his teeth for what he was about say is something he won't like. The blue hedgehog looked away from the cold hearted princess, not wanting to look her straight in the eyes.

"I'll do it." Sonic mumble quietly under his breath.

"What was that?" Shivera said.

"I'll do it." Sonic said, a bit louder.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you. What did you just say?" Shivera teasing the hedgehog.

Sonic was more furious and annoyed, "I'll do it okay! I'll…..Marry you." He said choking a bit on his words.

"Really?" Shivera smirk down at the hedgehog.

Sonic slowly nodded his head, "I'll marry you, but only if you don't take my memories away." He requested.

"Excellent, good choice. You'll keep your memories as long as you keep your end of the bargain." Shivera said.

"So are you gonna unstrap me?" Sonic asked.

"Not quite yet." Shivera smiling.

With the snap of her fingers, two of the Egg Pawns came towards Sonic. One of them place a strange collar around Sonic's neck while the other placed an ankle monitor on him.

Once the two items were placed on Sonic, the straps on his body let loose and let him move his body freely. Sonic jumped of the table and landed on his two feet and felt the two strange gear on his neck and ankle.

"I suppose you're not letting me go that easily huh?" Sonic said, looking down at his gear.

"You thought huh? Nega care to explain what those do to him." She asked.

"Well Sonic it's simple even for your annoying brain to understand. The neck collar that you have will give you a large jolt of electricity if you plan to run away to escape or disobey Shivera. All Shivera has to do to activate it is by pressing this button." Eggman Nega said, showing the button before passing it Shivera.

"What does the ankle monitor do? I know it ain't for show?" Sonic looked down at his ankle.

"If you try to sneak out of the castle grounds. That ankle monitor will activate the collar itself and let out a loud alarm of your escape." Eggman Nega explained.

"So I'm in house arrest it seems." Sonic frowned.

"I encourage you that you try to leave Sonic. I would love to see you scream in pain by my gadgets." Eggman Nega mocked.

"If you try to escape even once. I won't hesitate to wipe off of all your memories. I'll might do even more than wipe your memories away." Shivera threatened the hedgehog. "Do we have an agreement?"

Sonic looked away from Shivera and Nega and nodded his head.

"Good then, let's us get married right away." Shivera demand.

Both Sonic and Eggman Nega were baffle hearing this, "Wait!? You want us to get married right now!?" Sonic yelled.

Shivera looked at Sonic with a mean and confused stare. "Yes. Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Well…..yeah? That's a bit too fast and I should know since I'm the fastest thing alive. Where I'm from before two people get married. They get together and go on dates. Its called dating." Sonic stated.

"Dating? What is this dating that you speak of?" Shivera said, confused.

Sonic was surprised to hear this and then thought of an idea, " _Maybe I can stall some time from getting married to this evil princess. I need enough time until everyone shows up and help me get out of this place. It's the only chance I got right now."_

"You never heard of dating?" Sonic asked.

"No, I demand to know what dating is?" Shivera spoke.

"Dating, you know when two people go out together, learn about each other, and have fun. All that junk." Sonic tried to explain.

"Dating huh?" Shivera getting a bit curious.

"Yeah, if we're gonna get married. We should get to know each other like talk about who we are, talk about our likes and dislike, and many other things. That way we can have a much more healthier marriage life." Sonic said.

Every word that Sonic said out of his mouth, made him want to puke and make him sick. He rather be buried under the snow than go out with Shivera. He fought his sickness and kept on going with his plan. Inside, Sonic was screaming in anger yet he couldn't show it.

"I don't know how 'dating' was 4,000 years ago, but that is how it works with today's society." Sonic said. "What was considered 'dating' back then?" Sonic said, bit curious to know.

"When a Princess or Prince meet another that they love. They instantly get married alongside their royal families permission to wed." Shivera replied.

"So what do you say? We go…*gulp*...go on a date?" Sonic said, hating the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Shivera thought about Sonic's proposal and nodded her head. "Very well, I should try this so call 'dating' for I never been on a date before." She agreed.

" _Jeez, I wonder why?"_ Sonic mocked the princess in his mind.

"Then let us start this date of ours. We are wasting time for our wedding." Shivera said.

The female chinchilla stood beside the hedgehog slightly open her arms next to him. Sonic was confused by what the ice princess wanted him to do as he looked confused.

"What?" Sonic said.

"I demand that you wrap your arm with my arm for our date. I wish to walk arm to arm around the castle with my soon to be husband." Shivera said.

Sonic rejected the offer, "Yeah, that ain't happening." He answered.

At this, Shivera pressed the button on the control and activated the shock collar on Sonic's neck. Sonic screamed in pain as he was shocked and fell to his knee as he kept on screaming. Shivera stopped pressing the button and looked down at the breathing hedgehog.

"Well at least we know the shock collar works like a charm. Now, be a dear and grab my arm or else I'll press down the button longer and stop this date of ours." Shivera told the hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog was looking down at the ground furiously and wanted to so badly punch Shivera in the face, but doing so would ruin the chances of giving his friends some time to save him from being married. Sonic slowly stood up back to his feet. He looked at Shivera, who still had her arm up for him.

Sonic slowly wrapped his arm with Shivera's arm as the two started to make their way out of the room. Sonic wanted to bash his head against the wall as he was holding his arm with Shivera's arm.

Sonic looked at a window to see the snow falling from the dark clouds above the castle and thought to himself. " _I hope you guys are okay. Hurry up, I don't want to marry this evil witch of a princess. I'll try to buy enough time for you."_ He said to himself.

Meanwhile with Blaze and Co.

In the middle of icy ocean came a fast moving hovercraft colored in green on top while the bottom was yellow. It was traversing through the frozen ocean with ease while going at a fast speed.

This large hovercraft vehicle was known as 'The Aqua Blast', once build by the eight year old fox, Tails, during Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Marine quest to stop the infamous pirate captain and his crew known as Captain Whiskers.

Currently steering the large hovercraft was Marine the Raccoon, alongside her good friend Tails, who was watching her and impressed by Marine's steering for it takes a lot of skills to use the Aqua Blast.

Blaze and the others were also present for they waited in the vehicle as they waited and talk to each other to pass the time to reach their destination. Recently, Shivera froze the whole world into her own winter wonderland, freezing the likes of the ocean, animals, and plants.

The ones present in the Aqua Blast were Blaze, Tails, Tiara, Marine, Honey, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray. The others such as Cream, Vanilla, Big, and Charmy were left behind in the castle to help the people give shelter from the frozen world.

After Blaze saved her kingdom from a deadly ice storm, her plan was to visit an old island where her ancestor, Princess Igni, once visited long ago to look for a way to beat Shivera. Luckily Blaze knew the location of the island because the coordinates to it were written in her ancestor's diary.

Tails smiled at the old hovercraft he build and was happy that Marine kept it in good shape. "Wow, I'm impressed! You really kept the old the Aqua Blast in good shape!" He said.

"Not only did I keep it in good shape, but I made a few tweaks to it like the speed, the weapons, and the movement." Marine told the fox.

"I'm also impressed by how much your steering got better. I think you're doing a better job than I did." Tails said.

Marine couldn't help but blush for she always blushes when someone compliments her on anything. "Aw shucks, thanks mate! I've been practicing my maneuvers with all the vehicles you build non stop ever since our first adventure. Of course I had help with the Coconut Crew." Marine said.

"I can tell. You're gonna be one amazing captain one day Marine." Tails said.

Everybody in the hovercraft smiled at the young raccoon and fox as they just kept on talking. Just seeing two kids smiling and not worrying about the current problem at hand was something they needed to see for it seem all joy was lost in the world after the things that are happening.

Blaze looked to Tails and spoke up to the young fox, "Tails, how long will it be before we reach the island?" She asked.

Tails took a moment to stop his conversation with his raccoon friend and looked at a monitor beside him. "According to the coordinates you gave us. We should be arriving at the island very shortly." He answered.

Honey looked at her lavender friend, "Blaze, this island that we're going. Why are we going to it?" She asked.

"Igni wrote in her diary that after she and Shivera became enemies and had tons of battles. She would go to this island to clear her head and hone her skills in order prepare for her battles for any enemies." Blaze responded.

"Have you been to this island before Blaze?" Knuckles asked.

Blaze nodded her head, "No, I never stepped foot on the island." She answered.

"How come?" Mighty said, curious.

"I never had a reason why to set foot there. I just thought the island would be too sacred for me. I hope it's alright with the world being in ice and all." Blaze stated.

"Hey you blokes! We're here!" Marine yelled.

Everybody got up from their seats and looked over at their windows to see a large island. Marine slowly docked the Aqua Blast near the shore the beach of the island. One by one, all of them exited the vessel and set foot on the island.

"Is this the place?" Ray asked

"It's gotta be, me and Marine followed the coordinates exactly to this spot." Tails said, looking around.

Before anyone of them could take another on the island. A deadly spear was then shot out from the nature of the Island. Everybody stepped back and avoid the attack.

Tails picked up the spear and examine it, "This spear is handmade. Guys, we aren't alone on this island." He said, still looking at the spear.

Then from the bushes and trees of the island, strange native folks covered in warm clothes and painted tattoo on their faces and body show up in front of Blaze and the others. The native of the island got their weapons ready and pointed at them.

Blaze and the others got themselves ready to battle, while Marine on the other hand got scared hid behind Tails and Knuckles.

"Halt! Lower your weapons!" Yelled a voice.

Blaze and the others looked at the group of the natives to see them spreading open a passage for an old lady. Everybody lower their weapons and gave nod to the elderly lady, who was walking past them with a casual smile.

The old lady was short as she looked up Blaze with a smile, "I've been expecting you Princess Blaze." She said in a jolly tone and gave a bow.

"You been expecting me?" Blaze said confused.

The old lady nodded, "Yes, I had a feeling I would meet you. Come on, we have much to discuss and bring your friends along." The old lady laughed as she began walking away.

Everybody looked at each other for they didn't know what to make out of this situation. The old lady looked back Blaze and her friends with a annoyed face.

"Are you coming or what? Don't keep a old hag like me waiting!" She yelled, making everybody follow her.

Moments Later

Everybody settled down in the old lady's hut, filled with such knickknacks and items scattered all over the place. Blaze found themselves a comfortable place to sit.

The old lady sat across from everyone with a bonfire between them. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Liz. I'm in charge of the island that you set foot on." She said.

"You're in charged?" Honey asked.

Liz nodded, "Yes, just like my forefathers before me." She said as she looked over at. "Princess Blaze, what brings you to this island?"

"I'm here because I read in a diary that my ancestor set foot on this island long ago to get stronger." Blaze said.

"Oh yes, Princess Igni is the one you're referring to right? She was such a great princess with a good heart and class." Liz said.

"Sounds like you know her?" Tiara said.

"Well you can kinda say that. My ancestors met Igni long ago when she set foot on this. We actually worship Princess Igni on this island." she said.

"Really?" Tails spoke.

"Princess Igni helped protect this island with her life from a great evil long ago. We are debt in her honor it any future member of her bloodline." Liz smiled at Blaze.

"If you don't mind me ask. Where in the island can I get strong like Igni?" Blaze asked.

"Why do you wish get strong young princess?" Liz asked.

"Recently, my arch enemy Dr. Eggman Nega unleashed an evil princess that was once sealed away by Princess Igni long ago. She's back and froze the world into her playground. I want to get stronger because Shivera beat and almost killed me in a fight." Blaze said, touching the spot where she got stabbed.

"Shivera also took a good friend that me and the others deeply care about. We want to get him back with us. I won't stop at nothing until we get our friend back and beat Shivera." Blaze said.

Liz closed her eyes and thought about every word that Blaze said. She opened her eyes and looked at Blaze's amber eyes to see how serious she was.

"Very well, follow me." Liz stood up as Blaze follow her.

"By the way, how did you and your people survive from being frozen?" Tails asked.

Liz smiled, "Luckily we had a large cave in one of the mountains that we created to take shelter. It can protect us from almost anything." She laughed.

Moments later

Everybody were following Liz through the frozen island. They came to a stop when they saw a large cave wall with decors on it.

"Woah nice cave!" Ray said.

"I never seen a cave so nice on the outside. This is a first for me." Mighty stated.

Liz looked at Blaze, "If you wish to get stronger, you must get in the cave and find the great strength that you seek." Liz said.

"What will be at the end of the cave?" Blaze wonder.

"You'll see when you get there. However you must go alone for only those with the blood of Igni could enter in the place. It was build long ago when Igni was still around." Liz said as she looked over at Blaze's friends.

"Aw man, I wanted to see what's inside the cave." Honey said, sadly.

"Good luck Blaze, I hope you overcome anything that comes at you in that cave." Tails said, smiling at Blaze.

Blaze gaze over at Tiara as the two stare and nodded at each other.

The purple nodded and slowly stood on front of the cave entrance. She took a deep breath before going, prepare for what lay in store for her. Everybody watched as they saw Blaze enter the cave with cautious.

As Blaze enter in the cave, the light coming from the entrance cave started to fade away into the dark. Blaze quickly lit her hand on fire to light her way. There was nothing but darkness and the sound of water drops leaking from the ceiling of the caves.

There were stalagmites and stalactites that were blocked her way, but quickly destroyed them with a fire punch. Blaze walked through the cave as she jumped over large gaps and platforms that were in her way.

Blaze almost fell into a large pit of sharp stalagmites when she barely made a jump over a gap. She jumped over rocks over to get across a hard stream of water that would wash her away to her death if she wasn't carefully.

There were deadly traps like spike walls and floors that caught Blaze by surprise when she accidentally activated them. She would use her acrobatics and cat like reflexes to avoid the traps in the cave.

Lastly, before Blaze could reach the end of the cave. She fought a giant cobra snake that was large enough to swallow ten people whole. Blaze had to be careful not to get bit or scratch by the cobra's deadly venomous fangs. Blaze manage to win by throwing a large flaming rock towards the snake and scared it off.

Blaze was finally reaching her destination when saw a blinding light at the end of the cave. The princess walked towards the light slowly for she wanted to be careful that it wasn't another trap or another monster waiting for her. She was also a bit injured from her travel and the battle with the giant cobra as parts of her outfit we're a bit torn up.

When she reached the end of the cave, the light blinded her for a bit until it stopped. Blaze looked over and was surprised to see what she saw in front of her was a large beautiful valley inside the cave. There were was a patch of green grass, fresh fruit trees, a beautiful waterfall reflecting a rainbow, and many lively creatures.

Blaze thought to herself she was either in paradise or heaven for she seen such a place with so much beauty and life. She walked towards the stream of water, swoop up some water with her hand, and drank it for she was thirsty. She was shocked to know the water was clean to drink from as she stare at her reflection.

Blaze sat on her bottom and began to look at the beautiful valley around. While she loved seeing the valley, she still had a goal for herself to get stronger. She thought about about her friends who are still waiting for her outside the cave.

"Where do I start? I didn't come all the way here to see some beautiful valley. I need to know what Igni did that got her so strong." Blaze said to herself. "I need to get strong if I want to beat Shivera and save Sonic."

"It's about time you came here." Said a mysterious female voice.

Blaze quickly litted her hands on fire and looked behind her. "Show yourself! I'll burn you into a dust!" she yelled.

"My my my you are aggressive when you get angry." Said the disembodied female voice.

"I said show yourself!" Blaze command.

A large flaming tornado then appeared in front of Blaze that almost similar to her fire tornado. Blaze was shocked by the power of the fire tornado for she was the only living being that could do that.

When the fire tornado died out, Blaze saw a figure that strike a shocking resemblance to herself. Blaze couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing at the moment. In front of her was her long dead ancestor, Princess Igni, looking alive and well.

"I-Igni?" Blaze said, at a lost for words.

The ancient princess smiled softly at her successor and bow to her. "Yes Blaze, it's me. Princess Igni, your fellow ancestor." She replied.

"This can't be. You died 4,000 years ago." Said the cat.

Blaze approach the 4,000 year old princess and tried touching her, only see that her hand went through her like a ghost. Blaze stood back as she was more confused than before.

Blaze couldn't help but examine how Igni looked. Her appearance was very similar to her and felt like she was staring at a mirror from a carnival. She looked straightly at Igni's amber eyes with her own amber eyes.

"You're not real are you?" Blaze said.

Princess Igni just laughed, "I am whether you believe or not. This valley is not only beautiful, but it also brings up your feelings and problems. It calling me to you. I am dead I assure you." She explained.

"Huh?" Blaze said, curious.

"Let us have a nice walk around the valley. Princess to princess." Igni said. "Do you know what brought you here Blaze? Why all of sudden you set foot here?"

"I read in your diary that you came to this island to strengthen up your skills in fire. I need to do the same." Blaze said.

"Why?"

"Shivera." Blaze answered.

At this, Igni's eyes widen hearing the name. She then looked at Blaze with a serious face and tone of voice.

"What happen?" Igni said.

"Somebody free Shivera from her ice prison that you set on her. Now she's free and cover the whole in ice. I need help to get stronger, she nearly killed me in a fight with her ice blade. I was no match for her and she knew it." Blaze said, shamefully.

"Shivera." Igni said, in a low tone.

"I know that you and Shivera use to be best friends and such. I read about it in your diary." Blaze said.

Igni looked away as she frown the past events that happen between her and Shivera from their early days of their childhood to the last day when she sealed her away. These were memories that Igni wished were erase from her head, but didn't for she also wanted remember the fun and happy days she had with Shivera.

"Yeah, we were friends for a long time until you know what happen." Igni admitted.

"Please ancestor, show me how to get stronger. I need to beat Shivera and take back the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter from her." Blaze pleaded.

Igni looked deeply into Blaze's eyes and gave a short chuckled. "There's no need to Blaze. You can take on Shivera on your own." Igni said.

"What?! That can't be!?" Blaze said.

Igni smiled, "Yes Blaze, you do." She stepped forward. "Inside you is a great power that has yet to unlock. A power that even I can't obtain in my time. You proved that you have great strength by working your way here." She said.

"I…..do?" Blaze looked at her hands.

"But, something is preventing it from coming out." Igni stated.

"What's preventing it?" Blaze asked.

"I'm afraid Blaze that I can't answer that for you, only you can find that out. Once you do unleash that power inside you, Shivera won't stand a chance." The ancient princess told Blaze.

"Go Blaze, face Shivera and bring back the balance to the world." She said as open another entrance of the valley. "This path is shortcut to the exit of the cave."

Blaze looked down at her hands and clench them. She nodded at her ancestor and began heading her way towards the shortcut out of the cave. Blaze knew that Igni couldn't leave the area for this was her paradise after her death. The lavender princess grew curious to know if she'll end up being here after her time was over.

"Blaze wait!" Igni yelled at her descendant.

Blaze turn to look back at her ancestor, who was smiling at her and walked towards her. "Blaze, before you leave. I just like to say that I'm proud of who you are." She said.

"You…are?" Blaze tilted her head.

"I have seen you time to time out there. You made such a great impact on the world that I think you might have surpass me in my legacy." Igni said.

Blaze smiled, hearing her idol speak to her.

"You made such amazing friends. Friends which I wish that I made during my time. I'm just really happy and proud that we're related. Out of all my descendants, you're the one that makes me proud the most." She spoke.

"Thank you ancestor, you don't know how much this means to me. I really looked up to you when I was a kitten when I hear the tales of your adventures." Blaze bow.

"Now go out and keep making your own adventures. Keep making me proud." The princess said.

Blaze wiped the tears off her eyes and gave a determine look as she blasted out the valley with her burning boost. Blaze waved goodbye and dashed out the valley. Igni just smiled and waved goodbye by to her current successor.

"Go forth Blaze. Don't make the same mistake I did long ago."

An Hour later

Blaze's friends were still waiting outside of the cave for to come out. Liz, the old lady was just staring at the cave with a casual look, while everybody was bored and worried for Blaze.

Everybody's eyes perk up when they saw Blaze slowly come out of the cave with her eyes closed. When she finally stepped out the cave, every walked towards her for they wanted to know what happen while she was in the cave.

"Blaze how did it go?"

"Did you find what you're looking forward?"

"Did you get stronger?"

The moment Blaze open her eyes she bursted in a large and beautiful fire aura sound her body. Liz smiled seeing this for she had an idea what happened to Blaze. Blaze looked at her friend with her friends with a smile.

Everybody felt amazed by the pressure of Blaze's fire aura as they felt warmth and comfort from it, giving them a relax feeling. Some of the ice around the area melt because the small heat wave Blaze created.

Blaze gave thumbs to her, "Let's go, we have a friend to save." She said.

Everybody smiled, seeing how Blaze's expression was lot more different and gave them a bit of hope in their lives. They all nodded and gave a thumbs up back for they were ready for the next set plans to beat Shivera and save Sonic.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Blaze's castle, the sound of Blaze's royal army were gathering together, putting on their suits of armor and grabbing their swords and shields from the armory room of the castle. Outside of the castle were hundred of battleships getting prepare by soldiers as they were filled the ships with cannons and other supplies that the regular folks of Blaze's kingdom assist on giving.

The soldiers were giving goodbye to their friends and family that were staying behind and hoped and wished they come back safe from their mission. The royal army were practicing their swords fight and parrying abilities as Blaze's royal assistance, Gardon, was making sure everything was in order for the upcoming battles that the kingdom is gonna come upon.

Blaze and the others were back in the castle after coming back from the island that Blaze's ancestor, Igni, went to relax and calm her mind. After visiting the island and visited the sacred part of it. Blaze felt more encouraged and determine when she met a image of her long time ancestor Igni. The lavender cat order her soldiers to prepare for combat for they were gonna go to war against Shivera and her ice army in order to get the Sol Emeralds, the Jewel Scepter, and her friend Sonic back.

The purple cat was currently in the castle's shrine where she was all by herself and quietly meditating her mind as she try to search for that hidden power that her ancestor told she has inside her. A fire aura was surrounding her body for she didn't want to be distracted by no one and kept her focus. Her mind was completely blank for the thing she saw in her mind was just an image of small fire being the only source of light in a dark void. Blaze didn't get the meaning of this image, but kept on meditating for the answers.

While Blaze was off trying to find her inner strength, the others were preparing themselves for the upcoming battle by training their skills at the training ground of the castle. Knuckles and Mighty were testing out their raw strength as they lifted heavy objects and used punching bags. Tiara and Honey and were having a sparring match, where Tiara was pulling out some moves with her gold staff and Honey sharpening her cat fighting style that her mentor Candy taught her to use.

Ray was practicing his flying skills by slicing off the targets of wood with his squirrel wings and flew through loops. Tails wasn't training, instead he was using that big brain of his to pinpoint where in the planet is Shivera at with his 'Miles Electric'. It didn't take long for Tails to find the location for he found that Shivera's possible locations was the coldest part of the world which was down south of the planet. Once Tails found the location, he build a small flying machine shaped like a eagle to scout the area and study Shivera's locations. Tails manage to get the bird machine build quickly thanks to his friend Marine who sticked by his side to help him.

After training for a while, they all took a small break and coming towards them was Vanilla, Cream, and Charmy carrying wet towels, drinks, and snacks for them after training so hard. Charmy flew to Mighty, Knuckles, and Ray gave them a wet towel to keep them cool off, while Vanilla went to Tiara and Honey to give them some snacks, and Cream went to give Tails and Marine a drink and joined along them as they drank together.

Mighty, Knuckles, and Ray smiled at their young bee friend flying towards and grabbed a towel from wiped their sweaty fur and cool themselves down.

"Thanks for the towel Charmy." Mighty said, wiping his face.

"Yeah, I needed to wipe off all this sweat off of me." Ray responded.

Knuckles nodded at the young bee, "Thanks a bunch."

"You guys are welcome. It feels good to do something to help. I don't like sitting around doing nothing in time like this." Charmy responded, before looking away and frowned. "Can you guys really do it. Beat this Shivera girl and bring back Vector and Espio?"

"Blaze told us when she beats Shivera, she's gonna use the Jewel Scepter free Vector, Espio, and the others from their block of ice trapping them in." Mighty answered.

"Don't worry Charmy, we'll get them back to normal and everything else." Ray said, trying to cheer up the bee.

"I sure hope you guys. I really miss Espio and Vector being around. They are brothers to me including you guys. I don't want to loose you guys as well." Charmy said, looking at Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray.

Knuckles spoke with a smile, "Even if we can't beat Shivera, I promise Charmy I'll use my bare strength to break Vector and Espio out even if it means breaking my own knuckles to do it." The echidna said.

"I'll join in to help." Mighty offer, bringing a smile to Charmy and to everyone.

Over where Tails and Marine were at, the fox and raccoon picked themselves a drink off of the silver tray Cream was holding for them. They took a big sip and felt themselves feel refreshed after working so hard. Cream decided to join as she took a big drink for herself before looking at the machine that Tails and Marine were working on.

"So whatcha ya guys working on?" Said the curious rabbit.

"We're working on a bird like machine to help us scout the area where Shivera is holding Sonic." Tails responded.

"How come you need to scout the area?" Cream asked.

"Well mate, we can't just go in without a plan of some sort. Crockey, just think of the many lives lost if we went with no plan." Marine said, horrified by the thought.

"Okay, but will its stand against the cold where Shivera is at?" Cream asked once more.

"Trust us Cream, this bird can withstand a blizzard." Tails said.

Marine picked up the remote control. "Let's give it a quick test run." She said.

Tails nodded at the raccoon and looked at his rabbit friend, "Cream, would you like to be the first one test it out?" He asked.

"Oh boy! I do!" Cream said, happily as Marine gave her the remote control.

Tiara, Vanilla, and Honey were sitting on a table eating snacks as they talk with one another. Vanilla looked over to the area Blaze was at and couldn't help but still feel worry for her. Tiara and Honey also looked at where their cat friend Blaze was at with a beaming smiles on their faces.

"Blaze has been in that shrine for a quite a while now. I'm a bit worry for her after seeing her get stab on the chest by that Shivera girl." Vanilla said, concern.

"I wouldn't worry about Blaze. I can sense that she's ready to take on Shivera on a whole different level than before." Tiara said.

"Yeah and have you seen the look on Blaze when she came out of that cave back in that island. She's gonna save the day for sure." Honey said.

"I see, but can you girls promise that you will stick by Blaze's side and not leave her on her own. I really don't want anything bad happening to her. It will break Cream's heart if her big sister was no longer around. I feel a lot better knowing that she has you two and the others to look after her." Vanilla said.

Both Tiara and Honey smiled, "You can count on us!" The two feline said at the same time.

Vanilla smiled softly at the two cats, "Thank you." She nodded her head.

As they went back to enjoy their snacks, a frown appeared on Honey's face as she looked at her friends. Honey then let out a sad sigh as she looked down at the food table, feeling as hungry as before. Vanilla and Tiara looked at the sad feline and curious to know why she stopped eating.

"Honey what's wrong?" Vanilla asked.

Honey kept looking down at the ground sadly, "Can you guys excuse me for a bit. I need a moment to myself if you don't mind." She said.

Both Tiara and Vanilla shrugged and nodded at the yellow feline. Honey thanked her friends, got up, and went to another table to sit alone to think about something that was bothering her as she placed her hands on her cheeks. While Honey went to sit on her own, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray, and Charmy caught a glimpse of Honey on her own.

"Hey? What's wrong with Honey?" Charmy said.

"She seems to be down on something." Ray scratch his head.

"My best guess would be is that she's thinking of her brother Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Probably, somebody should really go over to her and comfort her to see what's wrong with her." Charmy told the gang.

Knuckles, Ray, and Charmy than looked at Mighty, who was taken by surprise by the looks his friends were giving him. "M-Me?" Mighty pointed at himself.

"Well yeah Mighty. I think you should really comfort Honey." Charmy said.

"Besides Sonic, you're the most important guy in Honey's life." Knuckles stated.

"Right now she could really use you in her time of need." Ray said.

Mighty looked at his cat crush, frowning down at the ground. The armadillo didn't like how sad Honey was looking at the moment. Mighty himself frown sadly seeing the yellow cat in such state. He didn't like it when Honey isn't her fighting lovin' self that he loves about her. The armadillo nodded at his friends as he headed towards his cat girlfriend to check up on her.

As Honey was thinking to herself, Mighty slowly walked up to her feeling a bit nervous what to say to her to make her feel better and not make things any worse. Mighty took a deep breath and carefully sat close to Honey.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mighty asked. "What's got ya down?

"Nothing, I just need some time alone." Honey responded as she slightly looked away from her boyfriend.

"Is it about your brother?" Mighty questioned.

There was a long silence as Honey swallowed her saliva and slightly looked at Mighty and nodded her head as small tears were forming out of her feline eyes. Mighty frown seeing Honey's tears and placed his hand on top of her for comfort.

"I'm just really miss Sonic, Mighty." Honey responded, weeping a bit. "Usually in a time like this, Sonic would give me some encouragement and hope that helps me. I felt like I failed him because I promise him that I will stick by his side as his friend and sister, but he got taken away from us. I just wish Sonic was here was us. I want my brother back." she cried.

More tears were falling out of Honey's eyes the more she thought about Sonic. Honey then felt Mighty's hand touch under her chin and made her face him, straightly looking at his blue eyes. As Mighty was holding Honey's chin, he used his other hands to wipe Honey's tears from her feline eyes that he finds extremely beautiful from her.

"Honey, I miss Sonic too. He's my childhood friend after all and I'm willing to bring him back to you with my life on the line. I know how much your brother means to you and the rest of us." Mighty said.

Mighty placed both hands on Honey and gave it a tight grip as he kept looking at her, "Honey, I promise you that I will get your brother back. I just want you to be back to your happy self especially after everything that is happening. I want to see you smile because it gives him hope that everything will turn out great in the end." He said.

"I'm sure Sonic would you want to be in a good mood even in a situation like this. He would hate seeing you so sad and so do I." Mighty smiled softly.

Honey slowly form a smiled and let out a small chuckle at Mighty and his words. The yellow feline wrapped her arms around Mighty and gave him a huge hug. Mighty smiled and hugged back the cat as he wrapped his arms around Honey's waist.

"Thanks Mighty. I really like it when you take your time to talk to me. You just know how to make me happy." Honey said.

"Hey it's no problem. We gotta at least smile in the darkest of time like this. We need some form of hope in our lives." Mighty smiled back.

"Mighty?" Honey said, as she and Mighty let go of each other from their hug.

"Yeah Honey?" Mighty responded.

Honey leaned in close to Mighty and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Mighty blushed heavily feeling Honey's lips touch his cheek and felt his heart beat fast and flutter. Honey leaned back and smiled at her boyfriend's face before responding to him.

"Mighty, I want you to know something very important." Honey said, sitting close Mighty and place her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Sonic does mean a lot to me, but you Mighty mean a lot to me as much as he does." Honey told the armadillo as she wrapped her hand against his. "Don't ever forget that."

Mighty smiled and held Honey closer to him. "I won't Honey." He said.

"Mighty, do you think Sonic will ever approve of our relationship?" Honey asked.

"I'm sure he will. He's just being a brother after all and I can understand that. When the time comes we'll tell him together and we could be free as much as possible. " Mighty said, determine.

"Do you think Sonic is alright at the moment? I still worry about him." Honey looked up at her armadillo boyfriend.

Mighty looked at the cloudy sky above him and Honey. "I sure hope so. Knowing Sonic, he's probably doing his best to survive in the situation he's in." He stated about his childhood friend.

Meanwhile with Sonic

The large ice castle made by Shivera and located thousands of miles away from Blaze and the others. Sonic the Hedgehog was sitting near a table filled with plenty of meals on it. Sitting across from him at the other side of the food table was Princess Shivera, eating from her plate of food in a princess manner. The hedgehog was currently wearing a fancy black tuxedo on him with a fancy red bow tie that he wasn't too fond of wearing at the moment. Around them was Shivera's ice lizard army and Eggman Nega's egg pawns, keeping an eye on Sonic and making sure nothing goes wrong with their date.

Usually Sonic wouldn't mind wearing a tux such as the one he was wearing, but this time around he was forced to wear it for his date with the ice princess Shivera, who has the hots for him because of his ancestor. It was Sonic's idea that he and Shivera should go date because Shivera wanted to marry him straight way to be her beloved husband. Sonic thought he could stall some time for the guys to come if he could keep Shivera busy and keep getting the wedding delay as much as possible. He wasn't ready to get married for he was still young and he definitely doesn't want to get marry to a evil princess.

Sonic had no choice but to say yes to Shivera's marriage proposal because if he didn't it, Shivera would used this device build by Eggman Nega that will wipe out his memories of all of his friends, family, and his past adventures thus, erasing who he is. Not only will Eggman Nega's device wipe out of all Sonic's memories, it would have also made him the type of person that Shivera wants him to be and make him go against his friends with his bare hands.

The captive hedgehog wanted to escape from Shivera's castle but he couldn't. Around his neck was a shock collar that Eggman Nega put on him. Shivera has the remote control to activate it if she sees Sonic try to escape or disobey an order from her, having completely control over him. Sonic couldn't also walked out of the castle for he had a ankle monitor strapped on his ankle for whenever he lays a foot a outside the castle. The shock collar will automatically shock him and trigger a alarm around the castle and alert his escape.

There were so many chances Sonic saw around the castle that he could escape from, but he knew even trying to escape. It would ruin his chances to stall some time and Shivera would erase his memories right way with no second thought and he would get married right away. Sonic was holding strong though, he still had fate that Blaze and the others would come to get him away from this castle. Sonic now knew how it felt to one of those captive princess that he read in those old fairy tales from Cream's books and he didn't like it.

Although he wasn't enjoying his date with Shivera, he did learn much about Shivera and her past from 4,000 years ago. He learn the history of the hatred between Shivera and Blaze's ancestor, Igni. Like how they first started off as best friends until Shivera witness Igni's father kill her own father and how Shivera got her revenge by killing Igni's father in front of her. Sonic also learned about the last the battle that Igni and Shivera had and how Igni trapped her in a ice prison for centuries until Eggman Nega free her.

Sonic did the same thing as he told Shivera about himself. Like how in his dimension he fight his version of Eggman to protect the world from his monarchy. He told his past adventures with his friends and he fought giant beast like Perfect Chaos and Dark Gaia from world devastation. Sonic even told Shivera how he and Blaze first cross pass when both of their Eggmans teamed up with each other and the story on he defeated both Grima the Soul Burner and Viper the She-Devil on his own, which really impress the evil princess.

Sonic was looking down at his meal in front of him which was a bowl of soup. Sonic frowned for he didn't really like his meal nor the other food that was present on the table. What he was really craving for was a hot spicy chili dog to warm up his mouth. Sonic's would sometimes drool at the thought of a chili dog comes to his head whenever he gets hungry. Shivera took a moment to stop eating her meal as she wiped her frosty lips with a napkin and looked at the hedgehog who she plans to get married with.

"What's wrong my beloved future husband? Why are you frowning?" Shivera asked

Sonic couldn't help but let a small angry growl under his breath for he didn't like being called Shivera's beloved future husband. "Nothing, it's just that none of these food are really aren't to my liking." Sonic said.

"Oh really? What meal do you prefer to consume?" Shivera said, curious.

"A chili dog." Sonic answered.

"A chili what?" Shivera confused.

"You know a chili dog. Maybe you heard of one? It's my favorite food to eat and I'm dying to eat one." Sonic said.

Shivera began to think what Sonic was talking about a chili dog for she had no clue what one was. She realize what Sonic wants and stood up from her seat began to use her ice powers to make an ice statue of a real dog and slowly elevated it to Sonic's hands before sitting back to her seat. The hedgehog just looked at the ice statue shaped like a dog and gave Shivera a confused look.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Isn't that what you want? A chili dog, a dog made out of ice. I don't know why would you eat such a thing?" Shivera scratched her head.

Sonic didn't know whether to laugh that Shivera didn't know what a chili dog was and literally made him a chili dog, but not the one he wants or be angry that Shivera could be playing with him. Sonic was too hungry to even do both as he carefully put down the ice statue down to the ground and went back to eating his bowl of soup.

"You know what, never mind about the chili dog. I'll just stick with the soup." Sonic hiding his disappointment.

"You know Sonic, this so called 'dating' is quite the delightful experience I never had before. People really do this in today's society before getting married?" Shivera asked.

"Well yeah, it's also a common thing back in my dimension. People don't just get married right off the bat." Sonic answered as he played with his soup.

Shivera then walked towards Sonic and placed her cold hands on his shoulder, giving him quite the cold shoulder. "As much as like this 'dating' experience. I think it is time for us to get married." Shivera suggested.

Sonic spat out his soup on the floor hearing this, "Really?! now?!" He said, a bit scared.

Shivera smiled and rubbed Sonic's shoulders, "Of course, I'm growing impatient the last few days during our 'date'. While it was a delightful experience. I want us to get to get married right now. I even have the throne room decorated for our wedding." She said.

"Maybe we should first-" Sonic was cut off as Shivera put a finger on his lips.

"Quiet now, we done all of the things you said we should do on this date. We either get married now or I'll use Nega's machine to wipe out your memory of your friends and forge you into my ultimate weapon to use against them." Shivera threaten the hedgehog.

Sonic was sweating nervously for he was stuck in the corner to pick two choices, two choices that he really didn't want to pick. Sonic really wanted to escape, but there was multiple problems like his shock collar on his neck, Shivera's ice lizards, and Nega's Egg Pawns surrounding him. His best option right now was to find way to delay the wedding to buy some more time for his friends.

Sonic thought himself quick as he used his brain to think of a plan. As he thought to himself, Sonic then remember something during his time in the kingdom Adwaor after he shortly defeated the Grima the Soul Burner and was celebrating with the people of the kingdom. He specifically remember a chat that he had with Queen Silas where she gave him some advice about dating a princess that he can use on his girlfriend Tiara at some point of their relationship.

Flashback to 'Sonic Tales: A Quest for the Best':

"Sonic, I have a little secret word of advice for dating a princess." Queen Silas said, getting close to the hedgehog.

The female polar bear then whisper something in the hedgehog's ear, causing Sonic to madly blush from what she told him. The king and queen laughed seeing the blush appearing on Sonic's face.

"Hahaha trust me Sonic, your girlfriend Tiara will love it. It works on 'every princess'. Just take my word for it." Queen Silas laughed with her husband.

"Th-thanks...I think." Sonic still blushing.

End of flashback

Sonic swallowed his saliva as his face was madly blushing and felt his heart pounding remembering the advice that Queen Silas gave him. He had no choice to but to go through with Queen Silas' advice to give him time.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted.

"What now?" Shivera asked.

"I….h-have….something t-to say to you that you might like to listen." Sonic nervously said, hoping his idea would work.

Shivera raised an eyebrow at the hedgehog, "Oh really?" She said.

"I'll whisper it in your ear so that you can only be the one that knows about this." Sonic said.

" _Well here goes nothing. I hope Queen's Silas' advice also works evil princesses."_ Sonic thought to himself.

The female chinchilla lean in her head close to Sonic as he got near her long ears and whisper to her. Sonic carefully said his words to the chinchilla, making sure she gets every detail of his plan. Hearing what Sonic said, Shivera instantly perked her ears and blushed her entire face as she slowly backed away from the hedgehog.

"Y-You'll r-really do that for m-me." Shivera shyly said, as she twisted her feet on the floor like a shy school girl.

Sonic was surprised to see much his plan affected Shivera, a evil princess who is acting more than different than usual, he could only imagine what the results would be like if he did the same thing to Tiara, Blaze or maybe both at the same time just for the laughs, who are both princesses. Sonic knew this type of knowledge shouldn't be share with others for it could be too dangerous if the wrong person ever uses on a princess. Even Shivera's ice lizards were shocked to see such reaction from their evil ruler for they never seen her this happy.

Sonic finally responded as he nodded his head and put on a fake smile to the ice princess, "Yeah I'll do it just for you." Sonic said, trying to sound smooth with his words as he made Shivera blush even more.

"V-Very w-well, I-I'll delay our wedding just a bit longer. I'll give you two days so that you can practice, but after you're done we're getting married and no more distractions." Shivera demanded in a nervous tone.

"Yeah I got it. Two days to practice and we get married afterwards." Sonic nodded his head.

" _Yes! Score! The plan worked! Thank you Queen Silas!"_ Sonic told himself in his head.

"Now then, it's getting late. If you excuse me I'm gonna get my beauty sleep. Remember to keep your promise." Shivera walking away.

"Yeah you have my word." Sonic answered, watching the female chinchilla walk away.

As Shivera was walking away and left the dining room, she felt her legs and arms shaking in excitement after what Sonic told he would do for her. The more she thought of Sonic's plan for her, she couldn't help but let out a fangirlish squeal that echo throughout the castle and made the ice lizards curious to what was the sound. Sonic heard the fangirlish scream back in the dining room and it hurted his ears and scared him.

"Man, that was a scary squeal to listen too. At least I won't be getting married today." Sonic said, plugging his ears with his hands.

Later that night

Sonic was laying down the bed of his room that Shivera gave him to stay in the castle. He let out a sigh of frustration after going on the date with Shivera the last few days weren't pleasant for him. He just really wished he could talk to his friends and know if their okay and unharmed. Most importantly, he wanted to know if they were on their way to get him.

Sonic only has two days to prepare to deliver his promise to Shivera. It was the only way he could think of delaying the wedding between him and Shivera. Sonic was wanting to use his sword Stinger to slice off the shock collar and ankle monitor off of him, but unfortunately his sword was locked away back in the lab where he was strapped down to get his memories wiped away.

The hedgehog had his arms spread on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling wishing he could get out of the castle and face the danger that was out there instead of being in house arrest in the castle.

The more he thought about being married to Shivera, the more angry and frustrated he felt. In a few days he was gonna get married to a girl that he has no attraction to and nearly killed one of his friends. Not to mention the amount of freedom he was gonna lose once married and he's still a young hedgehog with very much to see in his life. All because he reminded Shivera of his so call ancestor that she was once attractive to.

Sonic sigh, "So this is what it's like to be a damsel in distress. Or my case, a hero in distress. This stinks, I rather be out there facing Shivera's army on my own than being stuck here and do nothing." He told himself.

Sonic's thought were interrupted when he heard a strange knock. He got up from his bed and answered the door to see who was knocking. When he open the door of his room, he saw nobody there but a few of Shivera's ice lizards down on the hall walking and patrolling the castle.

"Huh? That's weird?" Sonic scratched his head.

Sonic then heard the knock again only this time it wasn't coming from the door since he had it wide open. Sonic closed the door and began to look around his room to locate the knocking noise. He finally turned his to his room window to see a strange small figure knocking on the glass window.

Curious, Sonic went to the window and open it to let the strange figure come in. Flying into Sonic's room was a white machine bird as it landed on Sonic's bed and looked at him.

"What are you?" Sonic asked.

Just before Sonic could say another word out of his mouth. The chest of the bird began to open up and reveal a small monitor screen on it. Sonic leaned his face close to the screen. At first there was nothing but static on the screen until a image was slowly popping up.

When the image was finally cleared, on the screen was all of Sonic's friends with worry faces until they finally saw the hedgehog on their view.

"Sonic!" They all said, happy to see Sonic..

"You guys!" Sonic yelled in joy.

Sonic quickly covered his mouth for he didn't want anyone in the castle to hear him talk with his friends. He did his best to use his inside voice as he spoke with his friends.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you guys. How is this possible?" Sonic asked, looking at of his friends.

"You should thanks Tails and Marine, they built this bird machine to help located you." Knuckles said on the screen.

"Sonic, we were worried about you. I thought something bad might be happening to you." Tails said, concern for his big brother.

"Same here bro, I was worried about you and the rest." Sonic told Tails.

Honey stepped forward to screen, eager to see Sonic, "Brother, are you okay?" Honey asked.

Sonic smiled as he couldn't help but shed a small tears to see his sister Honey, okay and well. "Yeah sis, I'm okay. I'm better than okay knowing that you and the others are safe." He said.

Honey stepped a side and let Tiara show up on screen. At the image of Tiara, Sonic felt his heart beating in joy just to see his girlfriend and fought back the tears of joy for he didn't want to cry in front of Tiara. Little did Sonic know, Tiara was holding back her own tears. The two put their hands on the monitor, both wanting to feel the touch of their hands together after being split apart for so long without knowing if they were okay.

"Sonic"

"Tiara."

The two felt their heart at ease know that the both of them are okay. Sonic could just stare at Tiara's eyes as much he wanted to and waste his life time looking at them if he wanted to.

"Everyone. I'm glad you're all safe." Sonic told his friends.

"Same here Sonic." Tails responded.

"What about Blaze? Is she okay and where is she? Shivera told me she did something horrible to her." Sonic said.

"After you got turned into an ice statue. Shivera stabbed Blaze on the chest and almost got her killed." Knuckles answered.

"No." Sonic worried.

"Don't worry Sonic. Blaze made a recovery and right now she's mediating to her fire powers." Tails said.

"You should really see Blaze. I never seen her so determine in her life after we had this small trip to a island." Honey answered.

"Tell us Sonic, what's been happening with you. Did Shivera do something to you because if she did I'll beat her down with my staff." Tiara said.

"Things have been bad around here. I first tried to escape and meet back with you guys, but I got overrun by Shivera's ice army outside the castle." He said.

"Have you tried to escape again?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded, "I can't, unfortunately Nega put this shock collar and ankle monitor on me so that I'm trapped here." He said, showing his shock collar and ankle monitor to his friends.

"Why is she keeping you hostage? Why is Shivera interested in you?" Honey asked.

"She said she has some history with my ancestor who she once met. What's worse is that she's forcing me to marry her." Sonic stated.

"She what!?" Tiara growl angrily.

"She wants me to be her future to rule by her side in this ice utopia of her's. I have no choice or else she's gonna use one of Nega's machine to wipe out all my memories of you guys." Sonic said.

Tiara was boiling mad hearing what's Shivera doing to her boyfriend. "Just wait until I get my hands on that ice princess! I'll make her pay!" She said.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh for he sometimes like it when Tiara gets mad and determine, it really makes her more attractive to him.

"Don't get mad at me Tiara, but I've been trying to stall the wedding by going on a date with Shivera and now I have two days to do something for her before we get married. You guys gotta come before that happens. I can't stall anymore time after that." Sonic said.

"We're right with you Sonic. We are using the bird machine not only to contact you but to also study the area. We are trying to come up with a plan to step up against Shivera." Tails said.

"Well you guys better hurry up. I don't want to get married to a evil ice princess." Sonic said.

"We'll be there. We promise. We are getting everything ready. We got Blaze's soldiers and the town folks giving us supplies." Honey said.

"Just be safe you guys. I hate the thought of losing any of you." Sonic told his friends.

"You too Sonic. We really missed having you around us." Tiara said.

"I'll see you guys then. Remember, I only got two days before the wedding, so hurry up would ya." Sonic said.

Sonic's friends nodded at him as the screen went black. The bird machine slowly put away the monitor screen away and flew out the window that Sonic open for. Sonic watched as the bird slowly disappear in the distance and return back to his friends over at Blaze's castle.

Sonic went back to his bed and laid down on it, only this time he had a huge smile on him. He was smiling as if it was for he knew that friends and family were okay. That was better than eating a regular chill dog any day. He felt more at ease with himself and could actually feel himself get sleepy.

Sonic had a derpy smile on him and form his hand into a fist, "I know with some dumb luck we'll make it through." He said about himself and his friends before going into a deep slumber.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later

The sound of the motor from the Aqua Blast was roaring as it was going through the frozen ocean waters. Behind the Aqua Blast was a fleet of warships following behind filled with armed soldiers ready for war. Standing on top of the Aqua Blast was Blaze the Cat, having her arms crossed as the icy winds blew on her face and was unfazed by it.

She and the others were getting ready to have the biggest war they have yet to face. Blaze's army were ready to take any orders from her and risk their lives for this upcoming battle for peace. They been traveling the sea for the last two days non stop with short pit stops here and there.

They were heading South for it was the coldest part of the world and it was where Shivera's ice castle was located. Currently driving the Aqua Blast was Marine once again steering the water vehicle, driving Tails, Knuckles, Tiara, Honey, Mighty, and Ray inside with them.

After standing outside of the ship for a bit, Blaze had enough and went back inside to catch up with the others. Tails was discussing the plan with the others after learning about the area and the interior of Shivera's ice castle. Their current plan is to sneak into the castle and get Sonic back while Blaze's army are distracting Shivera, her army, and Eggman Nega.

Tails was also going over to where the location of the Jewel Scepter and Sol Emeralds with Blaze in hopes of unfreezing the world back to normal. Blaze was also fully aware of Sonic's current situation he was in. She was happy to know that her blue friend was well, but also knew that Shivera was forcing him to an unwanted marriage. Blaze was determine to set Sonic free and come back safe without a wedding ring on his finger.

Tails slammed his hands on the table to gain everybody's attention, "So did everyone get the plan and what to do?" He said.

Everybody nodded their heads at the fox, understanding their roles. Tails smiled as he looked down at the map and spoke to Blaze.

"Blaze do you think your army could stand against Shivera's ice army for a long period of time?" Tails asked.

Blaze nodded, "Yes, my soldiers are more than capable to stand on the battlefield, giving everything they got." She confirmed.

"Great, remember we only got one shot at this, we get Sonic, the Jewel Scepter, and the Sol Emeralds back in good hands." Tails said, determine.

"Let's hope we all make it out alive." Mighty said, looking at everybody. "Sonic is counting on us, we can't fail on him."

"I know I won't fail." Honey said, grabbing Mighty's hand.

Knuckles bash his fist together, "Time to bash some heads together. I really want to hit one of those ice lizards since our last fight with them." The echidna said, excitedly.

"Blaze, you wouldn't mind if I give Shivera a good whack with my staff before you give her the beating of a lifetime? I want to make her pay for what she's doing to Sonic." Tiara asked.

"Not at all. Go for it." Blaze smiled at her princess friend.

"I'm getting excited I tell ya. I feel we could accomplish anything if our plan works." Ray said, as everybody smiled at him.

Before anyone of them could say something, Marine came in with some news for everybody. "Hey mates! The temperature is dropping as we are sailing. That's means we're almost at the coldest part of the world. We are near our destination." Said the raccoon, before going back to the wheel.

Everybody nodded as they got themselves to set their plan to action as they felt the Aqua Blast stop moving and dock itself on land. Blaze open the door as she and others exited out of the ship one by one.

They looked back to see the other warships landing on the shore of the icy land. Once docked, all of Blaze's soldiers came out with weapons and shields ready to take action.

Tails looked at his Miles Electric, "Shivera's castle is about a few miles from where we are standing at. It's in that direction." He said, pointing the direction.

"No time to waste. Let's go with cautious." Blaze said, she and everyone started walking.

For next hour or so, Blaze and the others were walking through the land of ice. Everybody kept their eye out if anything were to pop out and attack them in surprise. The soldiers got their swords up and ready to strike as they some of them were walking backwards, shielding Blaze from the back.

They came to a halt when in the far distance came the view of Shivera's castle. Blaze gave a mean glare knowing that female chinchilla was there having everything she has taken from her. Tails stood besides Blaze and tapped on her shoulder.

"Blaze, it's the to set the plan to action." Tails told the cat.

Blaze nodded at the young fox, raised her hand, and began to slowly charge a large fire blast as she aim at the cloudy sky above her.

While Blaze was charging her fire blast, over at Shivera's castle, the evil chinchilla herself was standing outside one of her castle balcony, admiring the wasteland of ice surrounding her castle and was unaware of Blaze's presences.

"What a view of my Kingdom. To think the rest of the world is like this. My father would have been proud of this if he was here. My icy utopia." Shivera said talking to herself. "Well I might as well get ready for my gift from Sonic. Today is our wedding day. This day is going to be perfect for I dreamed about this day when I was a young chinchilla."

Shivera just smiled wickedly as she spoke more about her wedding with Sonic. "I could care less about the dress, I won't partake in any cake, and vows I'll be lying when I say that through any icy weather, I want us to be together. The truth is I don't care for him at all." she said to herself.

The ice princess created a small ice figure of Sonic on her hand and looked at it with a evil smirk, "No, I don't not love the groom for in my cold heart there is no room, but I still want him to be all mine." She said, crushing the ice figure of Sonic with her hand.

Shivera's attention was caught when she looked to her left of her balcony to see a large flaming ball shoot up in the air and burst in a bright flash like a flare gun. Shivera just smiled at the burst ball of fire in the far distance.

"Oh, it seems we have some company here. Better give them a cold welcome. Either they are brave or just stupid enough to die by my hands." Shivera said, levitating in the air and blasted up in the dark snowy sky.

Blaze and the others waited for what seem to be eternal for them. Things got interesting when they all looked up at the dark clouds as they started to swirl around and form together. The clouds slowly formed together into a icy tornado covered in yellow lighting as it roar vigorously.

Everybody got themselves ready when they saw that inside the lighting covered ice tornado was Shivera herself, hovering above everyone and looked at them with a evil smirk and made herself a grand entrance for her visitors.

"Shivera." Blaze said, in an upset tone.

Shivera kept her evil smile at Blaze, "Well isn't this funny. Last time I meant you. I beat you down in front of your friends, stabbed you, and left you for dead." She teased.

"Shivera, this is it. Today is the day we're ending this." Blaze said.

Shivera looked at Blaze's army of men and women with their weapons and armor. "So you brought your army it seems. At least what's left them after freezing with my powers." She said.

Shivera gave Blaze a mocking clap with her hands as she just laughed. "I'm a little shocked and impressed Blaze. Here I thought you and your friends have been frozen during the ice storm I created to freeze the world." She said, clapping her hands.

"This time Shivera, things are gonna be different this time." Blaze said the ice princess.

"Oh is that so?" Shivera a little interested. "How are things going to be different this time around?"

Blaze pointed a thumb at herself, "I met and talked with Igni." She said.

Shivera growl hearing that name and was confused to what Blaze meant that she met Igni. "You meant Igni?" She said.

"I also learned more about your past, like how you and Igni were once really close friends." Blaze said.

"Enough!" Shivera yelled as her voice echo through the valley. "Since you brought the trouble of bringing your army here. It would be rude not to make them work, so here's my army that they can play with."

With the snap of her fingers, Shivera's ice army were popping from the ice grounds of the valley. There was the ice lizards that were mainly the pawns, the huge giant ice rock monsters that were the heavy hitters, and the flying ice gargoyles looping around the air.

They formed together as they let out their scary screech and roars at Blaze's army. The soldiers were a bit scared by these creatures but kept their bravery and loyalty to Blaze intact. Shivera turn her back against Blaze with disrespect.

"Now then, I'm off for I have a wedding to attend to with a certain blue hedgehog." She said, giving Tiara a mocking look. "I don't want to keep my future husband waiting now."

Tiara was just gritting her teeth the more Shivera talked about Sonic getting married to her against his will. Shivera laughed she disappeared in front of everyone in a ice tornado and left them with her ice army to keep them busy.

The two army had a stand off as they stare against each other. Shivera's army had a greater strength of soldiers more kept on popping out from the ground and were scatter everywhere. Blaze's soldiers were getting more intimidating as the frost army kept on popping up.

Before Blaze could command her army to attack. There was a sound of a large blow horn in the distance that caught everybody's attention. Everybody looked in the direction where the blow horn was coming from.

What Blaze saw coming to her direction was her friend King Ordger and his large army of Polar Bears, ready to aid her and her men this battle. They had large swords and sets of viking armor around them as one of the soldiers kept on blowing on the blow horn.

Blaze and the others smiled as King Ordger walked up to her and gave a bow.

"Blaze, we are here to help you fight alongside this war. Please allow us to join. Me and my soldiers would want nothing more to fight by your side." King Ordger said.

"You sure came at a right time. We could really use your help with Shivera's ice army." Blaze said.

"Luckily for us polar bears, we were born to fight in the ice. It is our natural habitat." The huge male polar bear said, making Blaze smile.

"Right, get your men ready. We're about to go to war." Blaze said.

King Ordger soon join alongside Blaze's army, increase the amount of strength increasingly than before. Blaze's army felt more comfortable knowing they have help of soldiers that fight well in the ice.

As soon as everybody got ready, the war between the two armies began as they start run towards as they yelled out loud.

The sound of two armies began as they start to clash their shields and swords together. King Ordger's men were handling the big giant ice rock monster, taking them down with bare strength in numbers while Blaze's men were tackling the ice lizards on the ground. A good amount of Ordger's and Blaze's soldiers took their bows and arrows to shoot down the ice gargoyles.

Blaze and the others were not taking part of the battle for they had a much different agenda in mind. Blaze walked towards King Ordger, who had giant axe ready in his hand.

"King Ordger, I need you to do something for me." Blaze said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to lead my army for this battle. Me and my friends gonna stop Shivera in her castle. My soldiers could really use a good leader to lead them such as yourself while we're busy." Blaze asked.

The polar bear nodded, "I understand. May you come back with Shivera defeated." He said.

Blaze nodded her head as she and the others began to make their around the battlefield to avoid Shivera's army.

Moments later

Carefully, Blaze the gang manage to get themselves close enough to the castle as they hid behind a giant boulder. Blaze stuck her head out from the boulder and laid her eyes on Shivera's castle.

They all got down to one knee as they started to go over their plan once again. "You guys know what to do, right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." All of them said.

Tails looked at the certain part of the castle that caught his eyes, "There's a entrance in the back of the castle we could enter in the castle. Once we're in, we do what we gotta do." The young fox said.

"How's Sonic doing, Tails?" Tiara asked.

Tails pulled out his Miles Electric and began to show video footage, "I send my bird camera in the castle. I have it on it's invisible cloak mode so that nobody could see it. It should find us Sonic." He said.

Everybody looked at the screen to see Sonic being escorted to somewhere in the castle by two of Shivera's ice lizards so that he doesn't try to escape or doing something funny. The hedgehog was wearing a groom suit that he didn't find comfortable to wear as he kept on tugging the suit allover. The look on the hedgehog was not a happy one for he dreaded this day would come and still had hope his friends were coming.

"We can't waste anymore time we gotta go and save Sonic." Tiara said, looking at the footage.

Everybody nodded as they sneak their way in back entrance as they avoid being spotted by Shivera's ice lizards outside of the castle.

Back with Sonic, he came to a stop when finally made it to the throne room of the castle. Sonic looked around to see the place decorated in a wedding fashion, flowers hanged on the wall, wedding bells, and surprisingly Eggman Nega was there with his Egg Pawns. The room was heavily guarded for every corner of Sonic's eyes, every exit was blocked.

Shivera was in the middle of the throne room, looking at Sonic with a cold smile while Sonic was still frowning. She walked towards him in her fancy outfit as they two got inches close. Shivera then extended her hand as one of Eggman Nega's Egg Pawns started to play some classical music.

"Well Sonic, are you ready to give me that promise you made for me?" She asked.

Deep down Sonic was yelling in anger for he really didn't want to go through this with Shivera. Sonic just let out a frustrated sigh and took Shivera's hand, feeling her cold hand touch his.

"Let's just get this over with." Sonic said, unhappy.

"Finally the moment has arrived, for me to be one lucky bride." Shivera said straightly to Sonic's face with their faces close apart.

As Soon the started, the two slowly started move their bodies to the music and ballroom dance. Sonic hand his left holding Shivera's right hand, while using his right hand wrapped around her hip. Shivera had her other hand wrapped around Sonic's neck as they dance.

They dance in the center as everybody watched them. Sonic was giving nothing but a frowning face and try to avoid eye contact with Shivera. The ice princess was a little annoyed that Sonic wasn't looking at him and force him to look at her by grabbing his head and face her.

They dance for a few minutes as Shivera placed her head on Sonic's shoulder, wanting to take this every moment of their dance as much as possible. Sonic was gritting his teeth as Shivera was taking advantage of him like puppet for her own purposes.

Shivera then a gave Sonic a devilish look and whisper in his ears, "This day has just been perfect, soon you'll be under my control with your powers I will unfold. Who says a girl can't really have it all." She laughed and blew onto her hand to create two ice made wedding rings from her icy breath .

"I hate to differ." Said a voice

Just as the ballroom music was coming to an end, a huge fire ball was then shot out and hit the music machine. This alerted everyone as they looked to where the fireball was shot. They turn to look to see Blaze the other's burst in the room.

"It's about time you show up!" Sonic shouted happily.

"You, how did you get in here?" Shivera yelled.

"Guess this castle wasn't heavily guarded as you thought it was." Blaze said.

Tiara stepped forward to see Sonic, who was really happy to see his girlfriend in person. "Sonic!" Tiara yelled.

"Tiara!" Sonic yelled back.

Before Sonic could make a step forward, he was then shocked as Shivera activated his shock collar with the remote control. Sonic screamed as he fell to his knee and tried his best to pull out the shock collar.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked the hedgehog.

Sonic looked up at the evil princess, "Not going on a honeymoon with you that's what!" He shot back.

"Guards! Take Sonic and put in back in the lab and strap him down. I will not allow such disturbance." Shivera commanded.

Sonic was then picked up by two of Shivera's ice lizards soldiers and took him away. Sonic tried to break free as he yelled out at his friends for help.

The gang tried to go after Sonic, but were blocked off by both Egg Pawns and ice lizards. Eggman Nega walked towards the evil princess as he rubbed his hands excitedly.

"Princess Shivera, if you don't mind. I've been working on a machine that will help dispose Blaze and her annoying friends." Eggman Nega offer.

"Do what you have to do. As long it keeps them out of my sight." Shivera said, as Eggman Nega left the area and went somewhere in the castle.

Blaze and the others stood in front of a large group of ice lizards, all of which were moving their bodies uncontrollable and ready to slash with their ice claws. Blaze, Tiara, and Honey stepped forward left the boys behind them.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked the three cats.

"We are gonna have one heck of a battle that's what." Tiara said.

Blaze looked at Knuckles, "You, Mighty, Tails, and Ray go save Sonic. Let us handle these guys." The lavender cat said.

"You think you girls can handle it?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah we can! When the three of us work together! Nothing can't stop the three cat amigas!" Honey said to her boyfriend Mighty.

"Don't worry about us, besides we can't leave the castle without Sonic and we can distract them while you guys save Sonic." Tiara said.

"Go now." Blaze told the boys.

Knuckles nodded as he the others started heading out to get back their blue hedgehog friend back. Before leaving, Honey called out to Mighty as she looked at him with worry eyes.

"Mighty." Honey said.

Mighty looked the yellow feline, "Yeah?" He responded.

"Please bring back my brother and come back safe yourself." Honey told the armadillo.

Mighty smiled and nodded, "I promise. I won't let you down Honey." He said.

As the boys left the area to save Sonic. Honey joined in with her two cat friends as they got themselves prepare. Blaze burst her body on fire, Tiara was swinging her gold staff, and Honey got her fist ready to punch.

"Any of you girls feel like going like having a little game?" Tiara asked.

"What kind of game?" Honey asked.

"Let's play game to see who can take out the most enemies on their own." Tiara suggest.

"Sounds like fun." Blaze smiled.

"Get ready to lose." Honey smirked.

With that, the three cats headed towards the their enemies without second thought or looking back. They all smiled, knowing that we're gonna have one fun time together and make it memorable.

While the three female cats were facing off against the enemy. The group of boys manage to find the room where Sonic was being held at after searching high and low in the castle. Knuckles punched out two the ice lizards that were holding Sonic before and we're guarding the room holding Sonic.

They enter in the room see Sonic strapped down a wheelchair and tried to struggle out of it. Sonic smiled see his guy friends coming in the room to save him.

"Oh you guys have no idea how happy I am to see you." Sonic said.

"Good to see you too Sonic. We missed ya." Tails said.

"Quick, you guys gotta take off the ankle monitor and shock collar off of me." Sonic told his friends.

"No problem, Ray, you take out the ankle monitor and while I disable the shock collar." Tails said.

"Gotcha." Ray nodded.

Sonic looked at his armadillo friend, "Mighty, while Tails and Ray getting these things off of me. Could you get my sword Stinger in that small vault over there. I can't leave without it." Sonic pointed with his head.

Mighty looked at the small vault and nodded at his girlfriend's brother. "You got it. One sword coming right up." he said, going to the vault and ripped it open with his amazing strength.

"Got it." Mighty said, holding the sword in his hands.

It only took a minute for Tails and Ray to take out the devices off of Sonic. Once they were off, Sonic felt so happy that to have the devices off able to move his neck and leg more freely, but was still strapped down on the wheelchair.

"Now that those are off. Get these straps off of me." Sonic asked.

"I don't think we have time for that." Knuckles said, looking out from the doorway.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"We are gonna get some unwanted company." Knuckles said.

Out the door from where the echidna was standing was a incoming of Shivera's ice lizards heading towards them and ready to attack in a swarm. Mighty quickly went behind Sonic and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, ready to push Sonic.

"There's no time to get you out of those straps, Sonic. We gotta get out fast and meet up with the girls." Mighty said.

"Oh come on, can we just-"

Sonic was interrupted as Mighty started to push his wheelchair as he and the others exited out the room in haste with a group of ice lizards chasing them.

The chase was on as the boys would avoid the attacks of ice Spears being thrown at them from behind by the ice lizards through the hall of the castle. Knuckles would time his movement and grabbed one of the ice spears and throw them back to them, stabbing through the chest or head.

Tails would use the power of his two spinning tails and create a great gust of wind to slow down the impact of the ice spears. Ray would grabbed one of the ice spears and throw them from up the air.

Mighty would sometimes shield his friends with his hard armadillo shell if he saw one them about to get hit by ice spear, all while pushing Sonic's wheelchair through the hall.

They came to a stop when they came across a large set of stairs on their way. This frighten Sonic because he was still in the wheelchair strapped down and knew it was gonna be a painful experience going down the stairs.

"Please don't go down the stairs." Sonic pleaded.

"Sorry Sonic but we got no choice." Tails said.

"No no no no." Sonic said, as they reached the set of stairs.

As the gang of boys ran the stairs, Sonic was feeling nothing but pain as his head bang the back of his wheelchair with each step down the stairs. The wheelchair that Sonic was strapped down kept on bouncing as they went down the stairs.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Sonic yelled in pain.

Sonic finally stopped yelling as they finally made it to the bottom floor and were able to push Sonic's wheelchair properly. The hedgehog was feeling annoyed and angry that his friends made him go through all that and gave a yell to them.

"Worst! Rescue! Ever!" Sonic yelled.

Meanwhile with Blaze, Tiara, and Honey. The three cats were having the time of their nine lives as they fought Shivera's ice army around them. Blaze blasted her fire balls and fire tornadoes that she was launching and scooped the ice lizards off the ground. Tiara was creating short ice shields with her gold staff, deflecting the attacks, and stabbing a few of them. Honey was dodging and used her quick cat reflexes to sucker punch her enemies and gave her best hard hitting kicks with her shiny red high heel boots.

"Hey you girls!? How much of these guys have you beaten so far?!" Tiara yelled as she avoid a attack.

"I think I took down my eighth one." Honey said, as she gave a hard cat punch.

"Ha! Only eight!? I'm on my 12 one." Tiara teased.

"I hate to break it to you girls, but I'm just beat my 15 one." Blaze said, as she did a fire spin.

"Well let's likes we have some catching up to do." Tiara said, as the three of them laughed.

Shivera was watching from the sidelines, not rather happy from what she was seeing. She hated looking at Blaze for the moment for she was reminding her much of Igni with that brightful smile of hers when they used to be friends. Shivera got weary and charged of her ice powers.

"I had enough of this foolish scenery. I'll take care of those pesky cats myself." Shivera angrily said.

As Shivera shot a ice blast, aiming towards the three cats. A sword appeared out of nowhere and deflected Shivera's attack. The evil princess looked to see it was the legendary sword Stinger that deflected her attack. She looked over to where the sword was thrown to see Sonic himself smiling with his trademark grin. The other boys came in and quickly joined the girls by their side.

"Honey! I'm home!" Sonic mocked the ice princess.

"Yes?" Honey responded at Sonic's call.

"No Honey, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it for Shivera since you know she was gonna be…...you know what forget the joke." Sonic said, dismissing his joke.

Sonic quickly picked up his sword from the ground and sheathe it back. After putting the sword away, laid his eyes at his manx cat girlfriend. Without second thought, the two quickly ran towards each with a joyful expression. As the hedgehog and manx cat got close, Tiara hopped towards Sonic and planted a huge kiss on his lips as Sonic kissed her back and Tiara wrapped her legs around Sonic's body.

They salvage their kiss as if they is was their last as they felt their lips touch deeper as they went on. Sonic missed having his hands around Tiara and the manx cat missed the touching of Sonic's blue spikes as she ran her fingers through them. The two broke their kiss as they were crying tears of joys that they were finally back together.

"You don't know how much I missed that." Sonic said.

Tiara wiped the tears from her blue eyes, "Same here, you blue lump." She teased.

Blaze and the others smiled, seeing the hedgehog and manx cat back together. While Sonic and Tiara were having their happy reunion together, Honey walked towards Mighty and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mighty, for bringing back my brother." Honey said.

Mighty nodded with his blushing face, "A promise is promise." He responded proudly.

As everybody was enjoying being back together, a huge ice blast was coming their way. Blaze quickly jumped forth and created fire shield, protecting her friends. Shivera then appeared in front of the gang with a mad and crazy look on her.

"Don't think this is all over yet just because you're all back together. Don't forget who's home that you stand on with your feet." She said.

"It's over Shivera, you lost. We got Sonic back and now we want the Jewel Scepter and Sol Emeralds back." Blaze demanded.

Shivera just laughed, "If you want the Jewel Scepter back, you'll have to get it back over my dead body." She stated.

The castle and the ground started shaking violently. The gang of heroes started to fall in the feet as they can't stand properly on the shaking ground while Shivera simply floated in the air to avoid the shaking.

"Getting the Sol Emeralds back, well….that's a different story." Shivera teased.

Bursting out of the wall of the castle, came in a large robotic hand that grabbed Blaze, Sonic, and the others by surprise. The giant robotic threw them outside of the castle and into the icy valley far away into a deserted part of the snow.

All of them landed safely as the ice floor softened their landing and tried to carefully climb out of the snow. The gang rubbed their heads as they felt dizzy and everything around them was spinning.

"Is everybody alright?" Tails asked, rubbing his head.

"We're fine, but what just grabbed us?" Knuckles wonder.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Everybody looked up as a huge shadow hover above them and got bigger. The gang of heroes quickly jumped out of the way and avoid the giant impact of a giant muscular egg like machine. On impact, the giant egg machine created a small wave of snow and shock waves that crushed giant boulder rocks in the valley.

In front of the gang was Eggman Nega in a titan size egg machine. Around the different parts of the machine were the seven Sol Emeralds powering it. Two Sol Emeralds on the palm of both hands, two Sol Emeralds on top of the feet, two Sol Emeralds on the shoulder pads and one emerald on the center of the machine.

The machine itself was glowing brightly, showing off how much power it is generating from the Sol Emeralds. Eggman Nega was controlling his machine as the head of it and was surrounded by multiple buttons to use it's many deadly weapons.

Shivera herself appeared as she floated beside Nega's power machine as they both looked down at the gang.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! You rodents didn't forget about me did you?" Eggman Nega laughed.

"Nega." Blaze mumble under her breath as she held her harmed arm.

"Shivera here was generous enough to let me keep the Sol Emeralds for myself. While in my possession, I made the ultimate machine that can hold all the Sol Emeralds power at once. This machine has no limit with the Sol Emerald powering it." Eggman Nega said, smiling at his arch enemy Blaze.

"Very impressive Nega, is this is what you been working hard on the last few day. I'm more impress that you build this machine in a short amount of time." Shivera looked at the giant machine.

"Why thank you Shivera, I'm humble that you like my creation." Eggman Nega bowed to the female chinchilla. "Now shall we get rid of Blaze and the others?"

"We shall. I'm getting tired of all of them breathing the air of this beautiful icy world. Let's end this." Shivera looked down at the others.

Blaze frown as she fire up her arms, ready to take on both Shivera and Eggman Nega's machine. Before Blaze could move, Sonic walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Blaze, let me and the others handle Eggman Nega. You go and fight Shivera." Sonic suggested.

"Huh? You sure you guys want that?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah we do. With the seven of us working together, we can take out Eggman Nega." Honey said, shaking her fist.

"Besides, you should take on Shivera since you got some unfinished business with her. Go get some payback for what she did to you and everybody in the world." Knuckles said. "Give that bratty princess one heck of beating for us."

Blaze looked at her other friend who smiled and nodded at her, all wanting her to face Shivera on her own. The lavender cat never knew how much fate her friends have for in and nodded back at them as she clenched her fist proudly.

"You guys have my word. I will give Shivera one big of a beat down." Blaze determine.

Sonic and the others gave a thumbs at the fire princess and gave one back to them. Blaze looked at Shivera and called her out. "Shivera, I want to face you one on one, unless you think Nega could really help you to beat me. I know you won't allow that for the amount of pride you have." Blaze yelled.

"So you're wishing that you would rather die by my hands huh? Do you want me to destroy you that badly? Very well, I shall take your life away until you stop breathing any air." Shivera said. "Then let us move somewhere we can fight alone."

Shivera started to fly away as Blaze follow her to their spot to have their fight. Eggman Nega looked down at Sonic and the others as he got his machine ready to face them.

"Looks like I have seven victims to test the power of my machine. I hope you enjoy that the last moment of standing on your feet. I'm gonna enjoy taking out each and everyone of you." Nega threaten Sonic and the gang.

"You talk big for a man who's hiding behind a machine to do your work for you." Sonic teased.

"Let's see how long you'll be able to keep that annoying smile of your's." Eggman Nega yelled.

The press of the button, Eggman Nega raised the hand of his machine and shot out two large beams of energy from the palm of the hands of the machine. Sonic and the other quickly separated as the two beams headed for them. They felt the ground shake as the beam was hitting the snow floor.

Eggman Nega stopped the beams and teleported behind the gang and surprising them. "Ho ho ho ho! Not only has the Sol Emeralds power up my machine. They also increase the strength and speed of that of a god. I'm truly invincible!" He laughed.

Eggman Nega the started to throw rapid punches and kicks, aiming for Sonic and the others. The gang screamed as they got hit by the shockwaves of the machines punches and kicks and threw them off balance.

"Sonic, what are gonna do against that thing?" Tiara asked.

"There's gotta be a way to beat it. No matter how strong a being is, there's always a weak spot or some limitation." Sonic said, gritting his teeth.

Tails ran up to Sonic with urgent news, "Sonic, I think I found a way to beat Nega's machine."

Sonic only smiled at his little brother, knowing he can always rely on him in any situation.

As the battle between the gang and Eggman Nega went on. Blaze and Shivera were in a different part of the snow valley for there was nothing but snow around them. Blaze and Shivera could still see the battle between Eggman Nega and the others go on as they weren't too far apart.

The two stare down as they got into their fighting position and power up their natural element aura as they got ready for round two of their fight against each other. Shivera watch as Blaze dash forward to her with her burning boost and started to throw her punches.

Shivera was bit shocked for she felt a strange pressure coming inside Blaze that was a lot different than the last time she fought her. Blaze kept her throwing her punches as Shivera blocked with her arms crossed. Blaze went for a punch on Shivera's face, but the chinchilla manage to move her to left to avoid the attack.

Although Shivera avoided the attack, Blaze surprise her by doing two spinning kick to chinchilla's stomach, pushing her away from her. As they split apart, Shivera formed her ice blade with her right hand and started launching ice waves towards the lavender cat. The fire princess ran and avoid the attacks she side step and spin around as she kept on heading towards Shivera.

As Blaze got close, she grabbed Shivera's ice blade hand and gave a hard punch to Shivera's cheek. " _She increased her power this much since we last fought?"_ Shivera thought to herself.

The chinchilla then tried using her other hand to punch Blaze, but she manage to grab it in time as they two held their hands together in a struggle of strength.

"You ain't called Igni's descendent for nothing it seems." Shivera said, as she hold her ground against Blaze.

Blaze let out a mighty yell as she started to push back Shivera with her strength and made the area shake up because of the pressure of her fire aura that she was charging up. Blaze shortly hit Shivera on the guts with her knee and send her flying and crashing through multiple rock walls as she came towards her and push her by kicking Shivera in the stomach.

Shivera started to fight back as she threw her punches at Blaze and tried avoiding her attacks. The two were going at it as they dodge and weave each of their attacks while they hover in the air and the rocking area breaking apart around them caused by the pressure of their attacks and found themselves on a tall mountain.

Blaze went for a burning kick that hit Shivera and tried to connect the attack with a fire punch. However Shivera manage to catch Blaze's fire punch with her hand as the two had a little stare off once again. As they stare, Shivera tried to stab Blaze on the chest with her ice blade for a sneak attack. This time Blaze stopped the attack for she created a small fire shield with her left arm and stopped the ice blade dead on.

"What?!" Shivera said, surprised.

"Don't think that attack will work on me twice!" Blaze yelled.

Blaze back up a bit and hit Shivera with a hard fire punch to her stomach and connect the attack by punching her face. As Shivera was stun for the moment, Blaze grabbed Shivera's face and started to push her body down through the mountain as it it crumble down. Shivera could feel the layers of the mountain hit her back as Blaze was pushing her down. Once they are close to the floor, Blaze punch Shivera, who bounce off the floor and began to punch rapidly all over Shivera's body.

The lavender cat yelled out loud and gave one last huge fire punch that made the mountain itself explode in a huge fire bomb that Sonic and the others could see in the far distance. There was a large brown dust cloud covering the area and on the floor was Shivera who had one of her eyes closed she felt pain on all over her body as Blaze stood over her.

"Why is there such a difference in strength?" She asked, weakly.

Blaze bend down and grabbed Shivera by her two long chinchilla ears and force her to look at her in the eyes. "Would you like to know?" Blaze said.

Blaze headbutted Shivera's face and punched her away.

"You're nothing but a cold hearted monster who lives on greed and lies." Blaze said, powering up her fire aura."I'm Princess Blaze the Cat, the proud descendant of Princess Igni and the protector of this world and I shall no longer let you harm it!"

With that, Blaze charged up to Shivera and began to punch her rapidly with her fire punch. Shivera with her eyes widen, avoided the attacks and was a bit scared of Blaze's strength. "Y-You're just an appetizer! Don't get carried away any further!" She yelled as she dodge Blaze's attacks.

Shivera tried to going for a sucker punch at Blaze, but missed as Blaze did a backflip and kicked Shivera under her chin with her high heel shoes while she backflipped. Shivera was lifted off in the air by the attack and Blaze quickly grabbed both of Shivera's legs with her hands. She began to spin around Shivera and threw hard against a stone wall on impact.

Slowly, Shivera got up to one knee has and let out a small laughter as she looked at her hands. "This pain and this battle. It's reminding me of my last fight with Igni before she sealed me away. How nostalgic." She chuckled.

Her attention was turn to something bright in the sky, she saw a huge bursting ball of fire heading her way. On impact, the huge fireball exploded as it created a giant sphere of fire hitting the land. Above the explosion was Blaze, who was hovering the air with her hand out for she shot out that the huge fireball at Shivera.

Blaze just scoffed as she had her arms crossed, "I know you're not one to be defeated just by that." She yelled at the crumble of rocks covering Shivera's body. "Get out here! Let's continue our fight!"

Out from the rumble of the rocks, burst Shivera as she floated back into the air to meet face to face with Blaze. The two knew this battle of theirs was getting started as they unleashed their powers against each other and were not holding back and created small supernovas of light.

Back with Sonic and the others, they were hiding behind a huge rock as Eggman Nega was looking for them by the blasting the area with laser beams from his machine.

During the battle with Eggman Nega, the gang were having a difficult time trying to lay a hit on Eggman Nega. When they were close to making any sorta damage, Nega would use the power of the Sol Emeralds to teleport away and attack back.

"Where are you guys! Come out and play! My machine is getting quite lonely without his playmates! Don't tell me you all runaway home!" Eggman Nega mocked and kept on blasting the area nonstop.

Sonic and the other looked over Tails, "Okay bro, what do you have that we can use to defeated Nega's machine." He asked his little brother

Tails nodded, "As we were trying to avoid Nega's beam attacks. I notice something about his machine." He said.

"What is it?" Mighty asked.

"I saw a small door opening on the back of the robot. If you guys could just distract Eggman Nega long enough. I could break into his machine and disable it from the inside." Tails said.

"You really think you could do it Tails?" Ray said.

"Sure can, once I'm inside just leave the work to me." Tails pointed at himself.

"Alright everyone, you know the plan so let's get to it." Sonic said, pumping his fist.

They all nodded as they left to gain Eggman Nega's attention while Tails was left behind and waited for the perfect moment to move in with his plan. Sonic let out a whistled and called out the mad scientist.

"Yo! Egghead Nega! Over here!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman Nega looked to see Sonic, waving at him with a teasing look. "There you are blue rodent!" He yelled and shot a beam towards him that Sonic quickly dash out of the way.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Tiara said, calling out Nega.

Eggman Nega got annoyed shot another beam heading over to Tiara, who jumped out of the way and made it safely.

"You call that a shot! How embarrassing!" Knuckles teased.

The rest gang joined in the teasing as Eggman Nega kept on shooting and missing every bramshot from his machine. The more Eggman Nega missed, the more angry and frustrated he was getting with every shot.

Tails, who was slowly flying towards Nega's machine as he tried not get a spotted finally made to the small door opening on the back. The yellow fox used the strength of his two tails and bursted the door open and went in.

Luckily for Tails, his eight year old body was small enough for to get him anywhere of the machine and he took the the advantage in every way he can. Inside the machine, everything was in a red lighting and small steam of smoke we're coming out from the pipes.

It took a while but Tails found what he assumed to be the power generator that the Sol Emeralds were giving power to. Tails took out his Miles Electric as a cord pop out of it. Tails grabbed the cord and plugged it in the generator and began to bypass the security code to gain access.

"Time for me to work my magic." He said, working on his Miles Electric.

Outside of the machine, Sonic and others were getting fatigue as they tried to avoid the attacks from Eggman Nega. Eventually Nega manage to capture of all them in one swoop and gave a evil laugh.

"Looks like your luck ran out. All six of you and….wait?" Eggman Nega stopped himself as he counted the gang carefully. "Where is that yellow fox boy!"

Before Eggman Nega could react some more, his controls we're going out of control and began to have malfunction as they started sparking brightly. Eggman Nega's tried his best to keep his machine functional as he pressed every button imaginable.

"What!? My machine! Why isn't working?" Eggman Nega pounded on the control.

Tails then appeared as he flew into the scene, "Guys! I did it!" He said happily.

Sonic looked at Knuckles and Mighty, "Guys get us out of here!" He said to them.

Mighty and Knuckles nodded as they used their strength and get everyone out of the robot's hand grip. Sonic and the gang jumped off the hand and watched as Eggman Nega's struggle to keep his machine in control.

"Everybody, it's now or never. Strike now!" Sonic yelled.

Everybody ran towards Nega's machine and began to unleash their strongest attack to where the Sol Emeralds were at. Tiara used her gold staff and stabbed the machine's left hand. Honey did a powerful dive kick, destroying the right foot. Tails aim for the other foot and gave a strong flying punch. Ray went for the right hand and sliced it off with the power of his wings. Knuckles and Mighty let out two strong punch on the shoulder of the machine.

Last was Sonic, who took out his sword Stinger and charged up his super boost. He dash forward and did one big homing slash attack on the chest of the machine, going right through it. Eggman Nega was panicking he started to abort from his creation as it was about to explode.

"Noooo! Eject! Eject! Eject!" He said, repeatedly as he manage to escape in time in his eggmobile before his machine exploded.

Over to where Blaze and Shivera were fighting at. The two princess stopped their fighting for a moment and watched the giant Egg robot exploded. Shivera just growl, upset that Nega failed of his part of the job.

"That fool. After giving him so much power in his hand, he has failed me." Shivera said, growling.

"I knew you guys could do it." Blaze smiled, happy to know her friends defeated Nega.

That wasn't the only that caught their attention after Nega's machine exploded. The only thing left other than metal scraps were the Sol Emeralds falling from the air and glowing brightly in the dark sky.

"The Sol Emeralds!" Both Blaze and Shivera yelled.

The two started to dash off and raced towards the Sol Emeralds. The two didn't want the other one of them to lay their hands on the Sol Emeralds and hope that they can harness their powers with them.

Sonic and the others were getting their breath back after battling against Eggman Nega and his robot. They were all smiling know that they were all okay and in good condition.

"Is everybody fine?" Sonic asked, as everybody nodded.

Before they could move or talk to Sonic, Blaze and Shivera soon appeared as they reached the Sol Emeralds that were scatter on the snow floor. Blaze and Shivera stopped each other as they gripped their hands together, testing their strength.

"Darn, Shivera is still around." Knuckles said, gritting his teeth.

"Hey look! Something is happening to the Sol Emeralds!" Honey said.

Everybody looked to see the Sol Emeralds slowly levitating from the ground and started glowing brightly. The emeralds started to circle around both Blaze and Shivera as they kept their hands locked with each other.

Soon the emeralds merged together while Blaze and Shivera were still in the center and created a big blinding light on them. Sonic and the others were pushed back by this blinding light as they cover their eyes.

When the lights finally cleared off, in front of gang of was their feline friend Blaze, but was looking rather different than before. Blaze's outfit were no longer purple it turn into a fire red color. Her fur wasn't purple anymore instead became pink. The tips of her ponytail and cat tail change into a deeper shade of red. Blaze open her eyes reveal she still had her amber colored eyes with her and let a strong fire aura around her body.

"What happen to Blaze?" Honey asked.

Sonic smiled remembering that Honey and some others never seen Blaze like this before. "Blaze is in her super form called 'Burning Blaze', a form Blaze could only obtain with the seven Sol Emeralds." Sonic answered.

"Amazing I could feel such power coming from her." Tiara said.

"I could do the same with the Chaos Emeralds, but my fur changes to gold and it's called 'Super Sonic'." The blue hedgehog stated.

"Alright! With this form Blaze has! She can definitely beat Shivera now!" Ray yelled out happily.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that?" Knuckles said.

Mighty tilted his head, "Why?" He asked.

"Blaze wasn't the only affected by the Sol Emeralds." Knuckles told the gang.

Everybody looked pass Burning Blaze, to see a small ice sphere in the distance. At first, the ice sphere was small and then started growing and growing into a huge ice sphere. Blaze kept her stance, knowing what's gonna happen as she stood in front her friends to protect them. The giant ice sphere then blew out as the ground shook and multiple thunderstorm were reigning down and strike the ground.

In the air was a glowing white figure giving out a angelic white light. The white figure let out a evil maniacal laughter that send chills to everybody that heard it and echo around the valley. Sonic, Blaze, and the others just frown as they watch the white figure unfold and shape it's body as it spoke in a goddess like voice that echo so that everybody could hear her from the dark sky.

"My form is beauty."

Blaze just frown hearing this and prepare her burning form.

"My form is the world."

Honey felt scared as she wrapped her arms with Mighty, who held her tightly for what's to come.

"Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful princess of ice."

Sonic took a tight grip of his sword, hating what he was hearing.

The white glow slowly died out and it was revealed to be Shivera, who too looked much different than before like Blaze. Shivera's fur were no longer gray and was now a colored in pure white fur that matches the color of the winter snow and practically became winter itself.

Shivera had a white glowing aura instead of a blue icy aura from before. On Shivera's back was a deadly halo made out of ice that made her look like a evil angel. The female chinchilla slowly open her eyes to reveal that they have been changed into red blood color eyes of hate. Once she finally shown her appearance to Blaze and the gang, she smiled calmly and looked down at them as she gave out the name of her deadly form given to her by the Sol Emeralds.

"Sub Shivera."

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Laying in front of everyone wasn't a living being or god as the figure was calling herself. Instead, is it was a evil demon posing as a angel, angel of death that is. Shivera or Sub Shivera as she calls this form of her's, both her and Blaze were given great power by the Sol Emeralds. Doing so, Blaze manage to be in her burning form that she was currently using. Sonic and others didn't know what to do as they just stare at the evil chinchilla floating above them like the evil angel she is with her angelic glow.

Sub Shivera looked down at her hands and clench them with a smile. She was smiling for she forgotten just how much power the Sol Emeralds could give her, usually she doesn't use the power of the Sol Emeralds for she was only capable of taking out any enemy that stood against her way. The only few times she has ever used this super form of her's was when she battled Princess Igni over the years and in their final battle before being sealed way.

The female chinchilla felt so alive and happy for having so much power inside that she couldn't wait to unleash it all on the world and make everyone run and beg for their lives, only to kill them at the end to show the true colors of her cold heart and only to laugh about it. The only thing running in her head was the thirst of more power and beauty that she wants from her super form.

After enough of looking at her beautiful ice form, she lifted her head and laid her eyes on Blaze and her friends, looking at them with sadistic eyes. Blaze and the others got themselves prepared for whatever plan Shivera has in store for them. Shivera didn't do anything as she laughed at the frighten looked everybody had, knowing that she wasn't one to be mess with.

"How wonderful." Shivera's voice echo. "I forgotten how much joy it was to have this much power on my side. I sometimes ask myself why I don't use this form too often. Luckily I learned how to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds long ago when I stole them from Igni's possession."

The chinchilla struck a pose, "What do you all think of this form? Is it not beautiful?" She said.

Shivera look to Blaze to see her appearance has changed, "Well it seems you too learn how to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds just like your ancestor Igni. You even have the same color fur as her in that form. Good, it would be a shame to not use all this power on a victim. " She smiled.

"This is you with the power of the Sol Emeralds huh?!" Blaze said.

"Oh but Blaze, I mastered this form years ago learning the ups and downs of using it. I can tell you haven't use much of that burning form like Igni did back then. I already could see the outcome of this battle and it's a gracious ending." Shivera teased.

"We'll see about that." Blaze frowned. "You're gonna learn to never miscalculate my abilities."

Shivera put a hand on her chin as she began to think of something. "I can't help but feel like I'm missing something." She said. "Oh that's right! Now I remember!"

Shivera stuck out one of her hand in front of Blaze as she gave a evil smirk to her. In Shivera's hand something slowly began to form in ice. It started off as a small ice blade but began to grow larger and larger. Soon the ice blade began to change it's shape and transform into a large deadly ice scythe blade. Shivera smiled at the ice scythe as she gave it a swing and sliced off a large mountain in half, showcasing the power of the ice scythe to Blaze and her friends.

"Oh how I miss this scythe. I remember trying to slice off Igni's head off with this. Guess I'll try it on you Blaze. It's the next best thing after all." She said.

" _Better not get hit by that scythe, just one hit by that thing it could be over."_ Blaze thought to herself.

Shivera pointed her deadly ice scythe Blaze, Sonic, and the others. "When all of this is over, you'll all kneel before me." She demanded.

"Good luck with that. We'll never kneel down to a psychopath like you." Sonic keeping his smirked.

Shivera frown angrily at Sonic, "You! You'll gonna regret every decision that you made against me. Soon you'll see what happens to those I hate. Foolish hedgehog, you shall pay!" She gritted her teeth and yell at the blue hedgehog.

"How unfortunate, I never have regrets." Sonic shot back.

After giving out angrily yell, Shivera took a deep breath to calm herself down and just gave a small laugh to herself. "Oh look at me, yelling out my anger like that. A beautiful princess like me shouldn't yell out. It's not very noble of me." She laughed, putting a hand on her forehead.

"After all, my will, my beauty, and my very being towers above all! Love and laughter, not always." Shivera smiled and chuckled. "Death is a mercy to fools like you."

"You're kind of a creep." Honey spoke up.

"Enough talk and listen to me all of you. I am the light that shines on this world. I, Sub Shivera, am the knowledge of the universe, the law of the universe, the power of the universe! Begone from the where this light shines! In doing so, a world more perfect than ever shall begin." Shivera with her hands up in the sky.

"What are you talk about?!" Sonic shouted, as clench his fist.

Blaze charged up her red aura, "Don't get cocky, Shivera! I'm going to defeat you!" She yelled

The fire princess blasted into the air and headed towards Shivera, who just sneer at Blaze. Blaze blasted out strong fireballs that were larger in than regular ones. They hit Sub Shivera and created a smoke cloud in the air.

Blaze floated back, hoping that her attack did some form damage. Just as Blaze lower her flaming red aura covered hands, she was quickly struck by a jolt thunder of a ice storm coming from the smoke where Shivera was at. The jolt of the ice storm pushed Blaze away and smack her against a rock wall, leaving a body print on it.

Before Blaze could get herself off the rock wall, Shivera quickly appeared in front of her and created five collars of ice. The evil chinchilla then used the ice collars and wrapped them around Blaze's legs, and arms, and neck, sticking Blaze against the wall and prevented the cat from using her any parts of her body to strike back. Blaze quickly used her pyrokinetic as it slowly began to melt the ice collars.

Blaze stopped as she saw Shivera coming at her with a smile. The ice princess came inches close to Blaze and gave her a sadistic smile. Shivera lifted her right hand began to slap Blaze's face harshly with each slap and repeatedly, showing how much dominance she has over the lavender cat and left small red bruises on her white muzzle.

"Is this all that's left? The pathetic last vestige of a proud royal family of Igni's? Sucks to be you." Shivera mocked as she kept on slapping Blaze's face and made more small red marks on Blaze's white muzzle.

As Blaze was getting her face slapped endlessly, she endure it as she slowly and sneakily raised one of her hands and shot a strong fireball to push Shivera away from her. Shivera let out a small grunt of pain and cursed herself that she let her guard down to let Blaze have a moment to strike. Blaze quickly used her fire powers to melt off the ice collars from her.

Shivera grew furious and got her ice scythe ready to slice off Blaze's head. Before Shivera could lift up her ice scythe, she was hit a blue tornado that threw her off balance. She looked behind to see Sonic and the others coming at her, ready to strike her down and help Blaze with this fight.

"Enough of your meddling!" Shivera yelled at the group.

Shivera created a ice sphere and trapped Sonic and the others in it. The gang tried their best break out of it as Mighty, Honey, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles used their fist and Tiara used her gold staff to try to make a dent. Shivera elevated the ice sphere containing the group of heroes towards her up close and looked at them with disgust.

"You greedy nature of trying to touch a royal princess. That's your sin!" Shivera said, in a calm voice.

The gang were then shocked as Shivera used her ice power to use the jolt of a ice storm that were coming from the giant white halo on her back and used it against them in the ice sphere. Sonic and the gang began to scream in pain as they were being shocked in the ice sphere and tried even harder to break free from the ice sphere fo they were still stuck in it.

"A royal princess is one who looks down. It is not one you can so casually touch. And yet, your countless humiliations against me are sins worthy of deaths." Shivera laughed maniacally. "Today, from this moment, a new chapter shall began for the world! The name etched on that history is Shivera!"

Before Shivera could say another word, a huge flaming fire ball came in and melted the giant ice sphere, freeing Sonic and the others as they fell on the snow ground. Shivera turned her head over, only to be punched on her face by Blaze's strong fire fist, twisting her around and gave a spinning kick, sending Shivera flying off.

"Hey Shivera! You're dealing with me, remember?!" Blaze yelled.

Shivera stopped herself from being blown away as she got herself back in position. Shivera just gritted her teeth at Blaze for laying a hand her beautiful face. She made a small mirror of ice to look at her reflection to see a small bruise on her cheek. The white chinchilla crushed the mirror in anger as she blasted her away towards Blaze with her ice scythe ready.

"How dare you leave a mark on my beautiful royal face!" The chinchilla shouted.

"Sorry. You were open there. C'mon miss princess of ice." Blaze teased as she taunted with her hand. "I'm through listening to your royal quibbling. Hurry up and try to slice me."

Shivera raised her ice scythe and send out a giant ice shockwave heading towards Blaze in a fast rate. Blaze's got a bit frighten and quickly jumped out the way as the shocked created a crack on the earth's surface. While Blaze's attention was avoiding the shockwave of the ice scythe, Shivera suddenly appeared on the left of her and went for a punch but Blaze manage to block it with her arm.

Shivera dismantle her ice scythe at the moment for she wanted use both her fist to punch Blaze as the two were going at it toe to toe. The two were blowing punches and avoiding their attack as they went out. Blaze would punch Shivera on the chest while Shivera herself kicked Blaze on the neck. Their fight was taken all over the valley as they teleported place by place, crushing mountains and landscapes as the world shook by their fight.

Sonic and the other's were seeing the fight unfold as they got from the ground after being shocked by lighting from Shivera. Everybody watched as their eyes were constantly moving to catch sight of Blaze and Shivera fighting, but was hard to catch up for they were moving around in a unbelievable speed.

"Look at them go. What an amazing fight." Knuckles said, impressed by what he was seeing.

"I say, I never seen a fight like this ever before." Tiara agreeing with Knuckles.

"Go Blaze! Beat that princess!" Honey cheered for her friend.

Sonic couldn't help but shake his fist angrily as he watch the two fight, "If only I have the Chaos Emeralds with me. I could go Super Sonic and give Blaze a helping hand in this fight instead of doing nothing." he said.

"I don't think Blaze would want that Sonic." Mighty said.

"Why?" Sonic raised his eye at the armadillo.

"This is Blaze's fight, something that her family started long ago. It's only fair that Blaze finish what her family started." Mighty said.

Sonic looked back at the fight and let out a sigh. "I guess you're right Mighty. Blaze would want to finish this fight on her own." He smiled, as he watch continue to fight.

As Blaze and Shivera were fighting at constantly fighting fist to fist. Blaze quickly found an opening in their fist fight, she grabbed Shivera's face with her hand and slammed her face down on the ground. Blaze was pressing Shivera's face on the floor with her left hand and used her right hand twisting Shivera's arm in a arm lock. The chinchilla held her teeth, not wanting to let out a small grunt of pain for Blaze to hear.

Blaze just smirked down at the ice princess below her, "What's wrong? This is all you got after talking so big about yourself." She teased.

The ice princess growl and slightly looked at Blaze through her hand, "Don't be pretentious!" She yelled.

Shivera's red eyes began glow and blasted out a beam out of them, blasting Blaze away. Blaze quickly recover, landed her on feet perfectly, and kept her fighting stance ready. Shivera appeared out of nowhere in front of Blaze and went for a powerful punch with her arm. Blaze did the same thing as she rush over to Shivera with her fist ready to punch.

Their fist collided as the two princess made a giant shockwave from their punch. The two cover themselves in their aura as their punch met. The shockwave of their punch was so strong that it was shaking the whole valley as thunderstorms and huge winds were happening. Blaze and Shivera both let out a scream as they put more energy into their punch.

However at the end of it, Shivera got the upper hand as she quickly ducked down and punched Blaze on the guts and hit her straight on the face with her knee, knocking Blaze down the ground as her body laid flat. Shivera was breathing heavily as she watch Blaze lay on the ground after the attack. Shivera wasted no time as brought back her ice scythe and got ready to strike Blaze on the floor.

"It's over, Blaze." She said, pointing her ice scythe at the weaken cat.

Just before Shivera could swing her scythe for a attack, Blaze's right hand began to glow and shot a long beam of fire as she stood on one knee. Shivera was shocked when she looked down to see that Blaze stabbed her on near her shoulder with a fire blade as it went pass through her body. Blaze smiled seeing the shocked expression Shivera had on her face seeing her fire blade go through her.

"Looks like I know I how to do this too. Sorry if I'm being a copycat using the same move you stabbed me with in our first fight. Don't tell me you're feeling any pain from this." Blaze said, teasing.

"Grrr, why you!" Shivera grunted out.

"If it makes you feel better Shivera. I have my own original move I like to show yo you." Blaze said, as her other hand began glowing.

"What!?"

Before Shivera could react, she felt something wrapped around her neck and felt a burning a sensation hurting her. She looked down to her neck to see that Blaze made a fire whip wrapped around her. Blaze quickly pulled her fire whip, making Shivera smash her face down to the ground.

Blade didn't stop there, she tossed around Shivera's body all over the ground, slamming her harder and harder as she created craters on the floor. Blaze used her strength and whipped Shivera into the air. Blaze jumped into the air as Shivera was vulnerable to do anything and gave one jaw breaking fire uppercut that really impressed Knuckles, who was watching from the distance Shivera was thrown into a large pile of broken rocks.

Sonic and the others were smiling seeing Blaze give Shivera one heck of a beating. They all cheered and waved their hands at Blaze. Blaze however wasn't smiling or feeling victorious for she knew this fight was still not over as she watch where Shivera was at. Sonic and the others kept on cheering until they loud thunderous shout was heard.

"SILENCE!"

Shivera popped out of the rumble of rocks as she floated back in the air. Shivera was looking a lot different than before, her hair was messy, her outfit was torn, but most importantly her eyes were more mad and crazy, almost as she finally lost her mind and snap.

"I had enough of this silly fight. It's time that I end this!" Shivera voice echoed.

Shivera looked down at Sonic and the others with a sadistic smirk and eyes as teleported in front of them, catching them by surprise. Sonic and the gang tried to do something, but Shivera used her powers and began to slowly freeze their body.

"No!" Blaze yelled.

Sonic and the others looked down to see their lower body, starting from their legs,and were slowly getting their bodies cover on ice. Everybody tried to break the ice off of them, but couldn't as they can't set themselves free. Knuckles was punching the ice off of him but didn't work. Sonic bursted out his blue aura, hoping that his super boost could get him out, but didn't either. Tiara used the power of her staff on the ice on her body, but it did nothing. The gang began to loose any feelings of their feet as the coldness began numbing their body from moving.

Shivera just laughed uncontrollably watching Sonic and the others suffer from the numbness as their body slowly began to be cover in ice. Blaze dashed towards Shivera in haste to save her friends. Shivera smiled wickedly knowing this would happen and punched Blaze down to the ground.

Before Blaze could get herself up, Shivera stabbed Blaze with her ice scythe with no second thought and let out a scream of pain. Shivera laughed hearing Blaze's scream as she had her pin down with her ice scythe.

Blaze used her remaining strength to get the scythe off of her but was too weak to even lift it off of her as Shivera kept on pushing down the scythe with her strength. Shivera thrusted out the scythe out of Blaze, grabbed Blaze's ponytail, and dragged her dying body towards her friends, who slowly being covered in ice.

Shivera lifted Blaze's body up in the air by her ponytail and made watch her friends slowly get cover in ice as they screamed.

"Look them. Look how you failed them Blaze, look what's happening to them because of your failure as the protector of this world. You're friends is what made you weak." Shivera said, leaning her face besides Blaze's face.

Blaze remain silent as for she was slowly losing her sight as everything was becoming a blur.

"I want you to see them get covered in ice before you die Blaze. I want you to know that you failed them and everyone in the world before you die by my hands." Shivera smiled.

Blaze watched as one by one her friends stopped watching a moving as their face was the last thing to get frozen as her head was slowly leaning down. The last one before to get frozen was Sonic who looked at his dying friend Blaze, who was changing back between her regular and Burning form.

"Blaze!" He yelled, giving the last of his energy to speak.

Blaze slowly lifted her head to see Sonic, who still had his head left before being completely frozen.

"Blaze listen to me! You can't give up! I know you too well that you're not one to lose! Especially to the likes of Shivera!" Sonic shouted. "Remember you once told me that your fire abilities was a curse that you hated having! Prove to me and everyone in the world that fire is what keeps us alive and warm through the coldness and it's what brings us together. Burn bright and unite us all together."

Sonic felt the ice slowly cover his face for the last thing was his peach color muzzle mouth. "Don't let the fire in you die out Blaze. Unleash!" Sonic shouted. "Unleash Blaze! Unleash what's left inside of you! Do it!"

Before another word could be said, Sonic was now completely covered in ice, unable to move or speak anymore. Shivera just laughed hearing Sonic's speech.

"What a cute little speech Sonic gave you. Don't worry Blaze, soon I'll send him to the same place I'm gonna send you first." Shivera said, getting her scythe ready to slice Blaze's head off with it.

"Unleash…" Blaze said, weakly to herself, remembering Sonic's last words.

As Shivera swing her scythe, aiming at Blaze's head. Blaze's eyes began to have a mysterious glow and used her hand to stop the scythe from slicing her head off.

"W-What!?" Shivera questioned.

Blaze then headbutted from behind and pushed Shivera away, making her let go of her ponytail.

"What's going on here!?" Shivera said, looking at Blaze. "You're body should be dying after stabbing you!? How are you-"

Shivera stopped talking when notice Blaze's red fire aura began to slowly change from red to blue as she walked towards her. Shivera was shocked by what she was seeing for she never something like this ever happen with Princess Igni or anything before.

The wound where Shivera stabbed Blaze was healing itself thanks to the mysterious blue aura that's sparking around Blaze's body. Blaze softly lifted her head to show to Shivera that her eyes were shifting from amber color to ruby color.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to my home and my friends." Blaze said, in a serious tone.

Shivera just growl at Blaze as she kept on listening.

"I may be Igni's decedent, but I'm nothing like her for I can choose to do the things that Igni couldn't." Blaze said and pointed at Shivera. "And that's stopping you once and for all!"

"Today, I'll shall make my own mark on the world that will be remember for I'm Princess Blaze the Cat!" She shouted.

Blaze's body began to glow brightly and shouted out loud, making Shivera her cover eyes. The light was practically covering the valley. The ground was shaking and little rocks of craters were popping out from the ground.

When the light finally died out, what came out of it was a large blue fire aura reaching the heavens of the planet. Shivera looked to see in the distance to find Blaze, but she was looking really different for she wasn't in her burning from anymore.

Blaze had a new look for her fur we're not pink and turned into blue. Her outfit were wasn't red and became light blue while her ponytail and cattail were in a deeper shade of blue. Lastly Blaze carefully open her eyes to reveal that she was ruby red eyes instead of amber.

Once the form was complete, Blaze looked down at her new look and was amazed by the power she felt inside of her for she didn't know what happen to her. The only thing Blaze knew is that she now process the power of blue fire, stronger than the regular red fire she often uses.

"What is this? What amazing power I have. Is this what Igni meant about the hidden power in me?" She said to herself, looking at her new blue form of her burning form and smiled at herself. "I see it now. It's always been inside of me. Now…I feel so free."

"What is this monstrosity!?" Shivera said, a bit scared.

Blaze looked at Shivera with a serious glare and gave an answer, "The very thing that will send you to your grave, Shivera." She said.

"Don't make me laugh, just because you're blue now doesn't mean you have a chance against me!" Shivera mocked.

Blaze looked at her frozen friends, she raised her hand aiming at them and send out a small blue heat wave. The blue heat softened the ice and bursted Sonic and the others alive and well. At first they felt cold but soon Blaze's heat wave help them keep them warm for comfort.

Everybody smiled and were happy that they can move their body once again.

"Hey!? We ain't frozen anymore!" Honey said, looking at her body and everybody else.

"What happened!" Ray asked.

"Guys look! It's Blaze but she's looking a bit blue." Tiara pointed.

Blaze teleported in front of everyone, showing off her new discover power to them. "Is everyone okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah we are, but what is that form you have?" Tails asked.

"I gotta say, blue really suits you Blaze." Sonic said, as he couldn't help but joke about Blaze's new form.

"Thanks, I'm not sure what is this form is either. I don't even have a name for it." Blaze looked down at herself.

Honey smiled brightly and snapped her fingers, "I know! How about we call it, 'Burning Blaze Blue', 'BBB' for short." She said.

Blaze smiled, "Burning Blaze Blue, huh? I like it." She nodded at her new form's name.

"Guys heads up!" Mighty yelled

Blaze, Sonic, and the turn their heads to see giant ice blast coming out at them. Blaze frown and got serious, she looked at her friends as she raised her hand.

"Everyone, go! It's time that this battle finally ends." Blaze said.

Everybody nodded as they began to leave for shelter, all of except Sonic, who stuck around a bit to tell Blaze something.

"Blaze?" Sonic spoke.

"What is it?" Blaze said, curious to know what he had to say.

"Do it. Save us all." Sonic smiled and gave thumbs up.

Blaze smiled back and gave her own thumbs up to the blue hedgehog as he dashed off with the others. Blaze turn her attention back to the giant blast just stopped it with no effort with one hand and threw it up in the sky as it exploded.

After exploding, Shivera came in and tried attacking Blaze with her ice scythe. Blaze just stood still as she grabbed the ice scythe with her hand and melted it into water with just one touch. Shivera dashed back and unleashed rapid amount of ice blast directly at Blaze non stop.

After a while shooting at Blaze with nothing of her ice powers. There wasn't a single scratch on Blaze for her blue fire aura shield her from any of Shivera's ice powers. Shivera then started to throw some punches and kicks towards Blaze, who just dodge, bob, and weave with ease. Blaze could easily read Shivera's attacks coming a mile away and grabbed both her hands and started crushing them with her strength.

Shivera screamed in pain as she fell on both her knees, tried to break free and felt a burning pain from her hands. She used her ice powers to break free, but they kept on getting melted by Blaze's blue fire.

Blaze hit Shivera on the chin with her knee and blew her away from her. Shivera was send down to the ground with a harshly. She looked up to see Blaze slowly walking up as her blue fire aura was getting bigger and bigger the more she walked and spoke.

"This is my escape, I'm running through this world I'm not looking back!" Blaze said.

Shivera gritted her teeth and shot out a bolt lighting from her deadly halo, aiming at Blaze. The blue feline just karate chopped it away with ease. Blaze smirked, knowing this was her time to shine now.

"Cause I know I can go, where no one ever gone and I'm not looking back!" Blaze said, smirking.

Shivera felt scared as she started step back in fear. Never in her life has she never felt fear like this before. She gave it everything she got from her and used her full power against Blaze, sending out a huge blizzard storm. The blizzard storm swarm around and began to cover Blaze, preventing her from escaping. Shivera smiled hoping that her attack will tear Blaze apart by the blizzard storm.

However the attack quickly diminished as Blaze just simply boosted up her blue fire aura, cancelling Shivera's attack.

Blaze had enough of Shivera's attack and shot small heat wave, knocking Shivera out of her super form, Sub Shivera, and back to being a regular gray chinchilla. Shivera was taken by surprise what happened as she looked down to herself back to normal.

Blaze smiled seeing how defeated Shivera looked on her face. She flew in the air and began to charge up her body as she began to glow brightly up in the dark cloud sky. After waiting a bit, Blaze send out a large solar wave from her body as she had her arms spread out in the air.

"It's all within my reach." Blaze told herself as she smiled softly.

The solar wave Blaze created was reaching every part of the planet and covered it in a bright, warm, and harmless light. Over the battlefield where Blaze's and King Ordger' army were at fighting Shivera's ice army. The moment solar wave hit Shivera's ice army, they began to melt and disappear as they screamed in pain.

The solar wave manage to get to Blaze's kingdom and melt off all of the ice. It even manage to break free Vector, Espio, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega from their block of ice prison as Cream and the others celebrated as they looked outside to see the place to be alive with bright colors as it once before Shivera appeared.

The ocean waters were unfrozen as the solar wave hit it. Fishes and whales were able to jump out of the water freely now as they jumped in joy.

The valley that Shivera first froze was safe. A hummingbird was the first one to be unfrozen before everything around it began to come back to life. The grass were longer white and we're back to green, while of the other woodlands critters were also back to normal as they celebrated to be alive and felt such great warmth.

Pretty much every part of the world Shivera covered in ice was back to normal and the way it was before. Every person, animal, and plants were alive and breathing the fresh air again.

The dark cloud that was covering the earth disappear and out came a beautiful blue sky with white puffy clouds and a bright sun warming the planet in the right places.

Sonic and the others watched Blaze in air, giving them a nice warm feeling from her solar wave. Eggman Nega's was watching from the distance and sneer at Blaze, who once again foil his plan and left the area. Tails took out his Miles Electric and smiled by what he saw on it.

"Hey, the earth's temperature is back to normal." Tails said, happily.

Honey jumped in the air in joy, "She did it! She really did it!" She screamed.

Sonic looked down to Shivera from the distance, "Not yet. Look." Sonic pointed at the female chinchilla.

Everybody looked to see Shivera on the ground, looking not so good. The female chinchilla was breathing heavily as she tried take in as much air for her lungs as much as possible. She looked up to see Blaze, still in her Burning Blaze Blue form, floating down to her.

Shivera frown seeing Blaze, hating how she has the upper hand. Blaze also frown, looking down at the the chinchilla that caused so much trouble for her ancestor, her friends, and her home world.

The chinchilla smirked, "Are you gonna killed me?" She said, letting out a small weak laughter.

Blaze kept her silence and just frown at the chinchilla.

"I knew it. You're just like Igni. You can't kill a living being." She mocked. "I assume you're just got out me in another prison of some sort."

"No." Blaze spoke up.

"What?"

"A living being whose heart is nothing but fill with hatred should not be allowed to be around in a world where there's enough hate as it is." Blaze said.

"W-What are you gonna do with me?" Shivera asked.

"You made one big mistake about me, Shivera. That mistake is comparing me to Igni, for I'm nothing like her other than having her appearance." Blaze said.

"I'm Blaze the Cat, remember this well for this you're set of words you'll hear." Blaze said, putting up a hand.

"You wouldn't dare." Shivera said.

"Goodbye Shivera. Rest in peace." She said, calmly.

Blaze then shoot a weird beam of light at Shivera. The female chinchilla looked down to her feet to see herself slowly fading into a glowing dust. Shivera let out one horrible scream as her body began to turn to dust.

In seconds, Shivera's body completely turn into dust thus disappearing from the planet as her glowing dust was blown off into the icy air.

Blaze looked at the beautiful sky above her and gave a determine look, "Ancestor, if you're watching this. I did it." She said smiled at the blue sky.

The sound of footsteps was heard for it was Sonic and gang running up to Blaze. The feline smiled and change back to her regular self as the Sol Emeralds pop out from her. Blaze gave one last look to her friends before she felt her body give up as she fell unconscious.

"Blaze!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashed forward and caught Blaze in his arms before she hit the floor. Everybody gather around Blaze and looked at her, wondering if she was okay.

"Is she okay?" Tiara asked, looking at her purple feline friend.

Sonic just smiled looking at Blaze's face, "Yeah, she's gonna be fine. She's tired is all. She's gonna be in a long cat nap before she open her eyes." Sonic said, as he and the others laughed.

"You did great my friend. You did great. Now rest to your heart desires." Sonic said, to Blaze who had a small smile on her face.

A Few Day Later

Peace and Joy was restore over at Blaze's kingdom, everybody was back to their happy self. People were out on the streets dancing under the bright warm sun, not caring how hot it was for they loved the warmth after spending many days in the cold weather. Both Blaze's and King Ordger's army were celebrating in the taverns, eating and drinking as much as they want after having such a battle.

Everybody's home that were destroyed in the invasion caused by Eggman Nega were fully restored thanks to everyone in the kingdom helping each other out. Outside of the castle, the statue of Princess Igni was restore, however it wasn't the only statue that was present for next to it was a statue of Blaze, earning herself a spot after saving the world.

The Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter we're back to where they belong, secure and protected from threats and thieves. Only to be use once again if there's a crisis happening in the world.

Sonic and his friends happily rejoice with their friends who have been frozen, and hugged them. Blaze once again threw a celebration party, but it wasn't just for her ancestor, but the people in her kingdom threw it for her as well. Blaze didn't have to worry about any invasion after everything that has happen, she knew things were going to peaceful around the world for quite a while before Eggman Nega or any threat comes.

Blaze watch as the celebration party in her castle was more lively than ever before. There wasn't a single sign of sadness or hatred to be found. All Blaze could see and hear are smiles and laughter inside and outside of her castle.

The lavender cat walked over to Sonic and their friends, who were sitting near a table of delicious meals. Everybody were eating everything off the table except Sonic who was eating some chili dogs that Blaze made her chief make personally for him. Sonic had his sword Stinger with him, getting a good vibe from it as he looked at it.

Cream the Rabbit immediately stood up from her seat and went to hug Blaze. Blaze chuckled at her young rabbit sister and hugged her back.

"Blaze! I'm so happy you're here!" Cream said,

"Same here Cream." Blaze patted the young rabbit's back.

As Cream let go of Blaze, the purple cat looked at each of her friends with a smile. She sat down, knowing that day was gonna be the best day of her life.

"Thank you everyone. It's because of you guys I was able to beat Eggman Nega and Shivera. I can't ask for a better group of friends. All of you are very important to in your own way. I wouldn't be here without your help and support." Blaze said.

Everybody clapped their hands for Blaze as Cream brought her a very tasty looking dessert to eat. Cream gave another quick hug to Blaze, before sitting back to her mother Vanilla.

Blaze looked to over Sonic, who nodded at her with respect as well as Honey, Knuckles, Tiara, Tails, and Ray who also nodded. The bright sun was shining down on all the whole gang as they are together. It was getting a little hot for them the more they stayed under the light.

Sonic looked Honey to see her wiping some sweat from her forehead and kept her joyful smile as she ate. "Hey Honey, don't you hate the heat?" He asked.

Honey swallowed her food before answering her brother. "Yeah I do, but after everything that has happened. A don't mind the heat at all." She answered joyfully.

Everybody laughed at Honey's remark and agree with her. They tapped their glass drinks together and spend the rest of the day laughing and smiling with no care in the world.

Before Blaze could take a sip of her drink, she saw something by the doorway of her castle. She was shocked to see her ancestor, Princess Igni, who looked at her with a calm and gentle smile. Nobody was able to see Igni, but Blaze for no one seems to notice her. Igni stood properly and gave a royal bow to her successor.

What came more as a surprise was that Igni wasn't alone for she another being appeared next to her. Blaze was stun to find out that Shivera appeared in beside Igni, however Shivera was looking and acting a lot nicer than before for she smiled at Blaze and gave her own bow to the fire princess. Shivera was thanking Blaze for she found peace with herself and be friends with Igni once again.

Blaze smiled softly at the two ancient princesses as they began to walk way and laughed like the early days of their childhood before the two disappeared from her sight. Blaze took out Igni's old diary and looked at it for there was now happy ending to the tragic tale between Igni and Shivera that had been finally resolved for the last 4,000 years. A happy ending Blaze made her ancestor.

The end.


End file.
